Arcane Academy FR
by Alena Nakamura
Summary: Traduction d'Arcane Academy by Ame3565. Avec la récente mort de Sirius, l'été d'Harry a un début infernal. Les abus des Dursley se révèle être mortel et Dumbledore ne fait rien pour le sauver. Survivra-t-il une autre année d'école et voudra-t-il même retourner à Poudlard ? Slash, M/M/M/M, OMC/Harry, M-Preg.
1. Chapter 1

Arcane Academy

Auteur : Ame3565

Nombre de chapitre : 27

Situation de la fiction : en cours

Couple: OMC/Harry/OMC/OMC

Mes betas: Pantalupi et Emiiliya

Clause de non-responsabilité (Disclaimer) : Tout les personnages publiquement reconnaissables, actions, etc. sont la propriété de leurs propriétaires respectifs. Les personnages originaux et l'intrigue sont la propriété de l'auteur. L'auteur n'est aucunement associé aux propriétaires, les créateurs ou les producteurs d'aucun média. Aucune infraction du copyright n'est voulue.

Résumé : Avec la récente mort de Sirius, l'été d'Harry a un début infernal. Les abus des Dursley se révèle être mortel et Dumbledore ne fait rien pour le sauver. Survivra-t-il une autre année d'école et voudra-t-il même retourner à Poudlard ? Slash, M/M/M/M, OMC/Harry, M-Preg.

Note Traductrice : J'ai envoyé une review à l'auteur pour lui demander son accord pour la traduction mais je n'ai toujours pas reçu de réponse. Si elle ne veut pas que je continue la traduction j'arrêterais mais pour le moment je continue ^^

Chapitre 1

Le trajet du retour en train fut ennuyant. Harry passa tout le voyage à pleurer la mort de son défunt parrain n'accorder aucune importance aux bavardages incessants des ses amis. Quand ils arrivèrent à la gare, Harry suivit à contrecœur Hermione et Ron à travers le quai. Au moment où il approchait de sa famille renfrognée, il vit l'Ordre prendre sa tante et son oncle à part. Il a entendit Maugrey et Mr Weasley menacer les Dursley et gémit mentalement, il savait que cela aggraverait pour lui les choses cet été.

Comme il avait raison. Dés qu'ils entrèrent dans l'allée Vernon se retourna avec un regard furieux.

« Met tes affaires d'école anormal dans le placard et monte directement dans ta chambre.

« Oui Oncle Vernon, » soupira Harry en sortant de la voiture. Il traîna sa valise dans la maison et la poussa dans le placard sous l'escalier. Cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance pour lui. Il descendra discrètement plus tard et prendra ses devoirs. Harry se retourna pour monter à l'étage et se retrouva nez à nez avec son Oncle.

« Ce petit bâton ferait mieux d'être là aussi. »

Harry leva les yeux et dépassa Vernon. « Oui Oncle Vernon. Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais l'utiliser à l'extérieur de l'école de toute façon. » Il venait d'atteindre les escaliers quand quelque chose le frappa derrière la tête. Il tomba à genoux, l'obscurité assombrissant sa vue, et vit la forme imposante de son oncle avec la canne de Dudley serré fort dans sa main robuste. « L'… Ordre… » Il haleta, luttant pour rester conscient.

« Ne saura jamais » dit vicieusement Vernon. « Tu ne crois pas qu'ils se soucient réellement de toi n'est-ce pas ? Personne ne se soucie des monstres comme toi. »

Saisissant les bras d'Harry, Vernon traîna l'adolescent à peine conscient dans les escaliers et dans la chambre d'Harry. Lâchant Harry sans cérémonie sur le sol, il leva la canne et frappa Harry dans le dos.

Harry cria de douleur et s'enroula en position fœtale, essayant de se faire le plus petit possible. Le coup suivant le frappa dans la tempe, le rendant complètement inconscient. Cependant, cela n'arrêta pas Vernon pour autant. Il continua de frapper coup après coups sur l'adolescent évanoui, se délectant de la douleur qu'il infligeait au corps impuissant de son neveu.

Finalement fatigué de son agression, Vernon recula pour examiner son travail. Il savoura la vue du corps meurtri et ensanglantée d'Harry. Sifflotant joyeusement, Vernon quitta la chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Tellement perdu dans ses pensés, Vernon ne vit pas Pétunia en passant devant les escaliers. Elle haleta sous le choc quand elle vit des tâches de sang sur sa chemise et son pantalon. « Vernon, qu'as-tu fait ? »

Vernon s'arrêta et se retourna à la voix de sa femme, souriant joyeusement « Je viens de montrer au petit monstre à quoi s'attendre cet été. Il va finalement recevoir ce qu'il mérite. » Son estomac gargouilla. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a pour le diner, Pet ? Tout ce travail m'a donné faim. »

« Du Hachi Parmentier » répondit Pétunia d'un air hébété. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que son mari avait fait une chose pareille. Une claque ici et là était une chose, mais battre quelqu'un à sang ? C'en était trop. Autant elle n'aimait pas le garçon et sa présence dans sa maison, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas permettre que ça continue. Elle ne pouvait qu'être reconnaissante que Dudley passai la semaine avec ses amis.

Quand Vernon entra dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche avant d'aller dîner, Pétunia se faufila discrètement dans la chambre d'Harry. Déverrouillant la porte le plus silencieusement possible, elle ouvrit la porte, haleta d'horreur à ce qu'elle vit. Harry n'était rien de plus qu'un être meurtri, ensanglanté et cassé. Son bras gauche avait de toute évidence été brisé et peut être aussi ses côtes, à en juger par la difficulté que le garçon avait à respirer. Du sang maculait ses cheveux noirs emmêlés et passait à travers son visage où une ecchymose blême était sur sa pommette.

Elle devait trouver un moyen de contacter quelqu'un du Monde Magique. Regardant Hedwige dans sa cage, Pétunia se précipita vers le bureau. Mais à qui devait-elle écrire ? Ce n'était pas comme si elle connaissait des sorciers. Elle savait que Dumbledore était hors de question. C'était de sa faute si Harry était dans cette foutue maison, et il ignorerait probablement sa lettre de toute façon. Remus Lupin ! Il était à la gare et s'était l'ami de Lily pendant toutes ces années. Il viendrait surement prendre le garçon.

Ecrivant à la hâte une lettre pour avoir de l'aide, Pétunia laissa avec hésitation Hedwige sortir de sa cage. « Peux-tu amener la lettre à Remus Lupin ? »

Hedwige prit la lettre dans son bec et s'envola par la fenêtre. Pétunia regarda Harry une dernière fois et quitta la pièce sachant que si elle essayait de l'aider, cela empirerait les choses. Espérons que la chouette trouvera Lupin à temps pour sauver le garçon de plus de douleur.

Après que Vernon soit partit au travail le lendemain matin, Pétunia alla voir Harry. L'adolescent n'avait pas bougé de toute la nuit. Pendant un moment Pétunia pensait que le garçon était mort durant la nuit jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit sa poitrine bougé avec un petit souffle. Elle regarda par la fenêtre, espérant voir le retour de la chouette d'Harry, mais le ciel était clair que c'en était écœurant.

« Lupin, vous feriez mieux d'arriver ici bientôt. Je ne sais pas s'il passera une autre nuit. »

Pétunia poussa un léger soupir et quitta la chambre. Elle voulait aider, elle le voulait vraiment, mais elle savait que si elle le faisait Vernon rapportera sa rage sur elle. Au cours des dernières années, son mari avait changé, devenant mesquin et cruel. Il buvait presque tout les soirs et il l'avait même frappée à plusieurs reprises dans une crise d'ivresse. Elle voulait désespérément partir, mais elle n'avait nulle part où aller.

Alors que la journée avançait, Harry ne réveillait toujours pas. Malheureusement cela n'empêcha pas Vernon de battre l'adolescent une fois de plus. Pétunia, cachée dans le couloir, reconnaissante que Dudley ne soit pas là pour voir ça, grimaçait à chaque fois que la ceinture de Vernon frappait son neveu. Finalement, Vernon quitta la chambre d'Harry et s'avança lourdement vers la douche. Dés que la porte se referma derrière lui, Pétunia se précipita dans la chambre d'Harry et ce qu'elle vit la fit crier. Harry arborait maintenant une sanglante entaille sur la joue gauche et sa main gauche avait l'air écrasée. Sa jambe droite était cassée, l'os ayant transpercé la peau.

« Pourquoi au non de Dieu vous n'êtes pas encore là Lupin ? Vous êtes censé le protéger,» chuchota Pétunia en colère. La douche s'arrêta soudainement puis elle se précipita hors de la chambre.

Remus soupira légèrement et attrapa son sac tout en regardant tristement la pièce autour de lui. « Tu vas me manquer Sirius. » Il se tourna pour partir quand un coup sec retentit à la fenêtre. Voyant Hedwige voler frénétiquement autour de la fenêtre, Remus se dépêcha de la laisser entrer. La seule fois où la chouette agissait comme ça, c'était quand quelque chose n'allait pas avec Harry.

Prenant la lettre d'Hedwige, Remus lut la missive avec une horreur grandissante. Harry était gravement blessé et avait besoin de son aide ! Il se précipita vers la porte d'entrée et transplana immédiatement à Privet Drive. Il courut vers la maison des Dursley et ouvrit la porte. Dés qu'il entra dans la maison, son nez fut assailli par l'odeur du sang de son louveteau.

Remus grogna doucement et monta les escaliers. Il grogna encore plus fort quand il vit la chatière et de nombreux verrous sur la porte. Quelqu'un allait payer pour avoir fait ça à Harry. Remus déverrouilla la porte et l'ouvrit brusquement, hurlant de rage quand il vit dans quel état pitoyable se trouvait Harry.

Vernon jura et sortit de son lit, promettant de s'occuper du gosse une bonne fois pour toutes. Il était fatigué du petit monstre et de ses problèmes d'anormal. Il trépigna de colère dans le couloir en murmurant « Alors tu es enfin réveillé, garçon. Je suppose que tu n'en as pas eu assez pour aujourd'hui. » Quand il vit la porte ouverte tenant à peine debout, il fulmina furieusement. « Que t'ai-je dit au sujet de l'utilisation de ta monstruosité dans ma maison ? »

Remus eu un sourire narquois alors que la grosse baleine passa furieusement devant lui. Vernon s'arrêta brusquement quand il vit qu'Harry était toujours inconscient et Remus se plaça derrière lui, enfonçant fermement sa baguette dans le cou de l'homme. « Vous allez payer pour lui avoir fait du mal Vernon. Vous auriez mieux fait de prendre notre avertissement au sérieux, parce que maintenant je vais vous faire regretter d'avoir osé lever la main sur mon louveteau. »

Remus stupéfixa et attacha Vernon, jettent l'homme à travers la chambre avec un mouvement de sa baguette. Il jeta un œil sur Harry quand la voix de Dumbledore retentit dans sa poche. Il sortit de celle-ci le miroir à double sens, et grogna un impatient « Quoi ! »

« Remus ou êtes-vous? Le portoloin part dans 5 minutes. »

« Je n'y vais pas. Envoyez quelqu'un d'autre. » Déclara calmement Remus.

« Nous ne pouvons pas simplement envoyer quelqu'un d'autre Remus. Ou êtes-vous ? »

« Chez les Dursley et quelqu'un va mourir pour avoir fait du mal à mon louveteau, » dit Remus, une lueur meurtrière dans ses yeux.

Le visage de Dumbledore disparu soudainement, et celui de Molly apparût. « Harry va mal ? » Hurla-t-elle, faisant grimacer Remus au son de sa voix. « A quel point est-il blessé ? »

« Je l'emmène à Sainte Mangouste » répondit doucement Remus « Voila à quel point. »

« Surement pas ! » dit Dumbledore arrachant le miroir de Molly. « Harry doit rester chez sa tante, c'est l'endroit le plus sûr pour lui. Je suis sûr qu'il ira mieux avec quelques potions de guérissons. J'enverrais Séverus. »

Remus gronda sur le directeur et tourna le miroir vers Harry. « Est-ce qu'il semble aller bien, Albus ? Il mourra s'il reste ici. Je l'emmène à Ste Mangouste. »

« Si vous le sortez de cette maison, je vais devoir vous faire arrêter pour enlèvement » Menaça Albus.

« Faites ce que vous avez à faire et j'en ferais autant. » répondit froidement Remus, laissant tomber le miroir au sol et le brisant sous ses pieds. Il s'agenouilla à côté d'Harry et essaya d'évaluer les dommages. Exécutant un sort standard de diagnostique, il eut le souffle coupé en voyant la liste des blessures une jambe cassée, un bras casée, une main écrasée, cinq côtes brisées, une rupture de la rate, de nombreuses contusions et d'écorchures et une fracture du crâne.

« L'avez-vous tué ? Vernon, je veux dire. »

Remus regarda pétunia avec un air menaçant. « Pas encore. Et autant que j'aimerais le faire, autant Harry à besoin de moi en ce moment. »

« Est-ce qu'il ira bien ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

« Qu'en pensez-vous ? » dit-il d'un ton sec. « Ce salaud l'a mis dans le coma. J'ai besoin de l'envoyer à Ste Mangouste, mais Albus vient de m'informer qu'il me ferait arrêter pour enlèvement si je l'emmène. »

« Pourquoi ferait-il ça ? » demanda Pétunia incrédule. « Il mourra s'il reste ici. »

« Il est évident qu'il ne s'en soucie pas, Pétunia. Harry est sa petite arme et doit être à tout moment sous son contrôle. » Répondit amèrement Remus, voyant finalement la vérité sur Dumbledore. « C'est ce que nous sommes tous pour lui. Tant que nous faisons ce qu'il nous demande docilement, il joue les grand-père bienveillants, mais franchisez la limite et il fera tout ce qu'il peut pour vous descendre. »

« Que pouvons-nous faire alors? »

Remus soupira doucement. « Tout ce que nous pouvons faire c'est d'attendre que Séverus arrive et j'espère que nous pourrons le convaincre de nous aider. Que Merlin l'aide s'il ne le fait pas, car je ferais de sa vie un enfer s'il laisse Harry souffrir comme ça. »

« Albus, vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux. Harry est grièvement blessé. Il a besoin d'aide médicale de professionnels » cria de colère Molly. « Séverus est un Maître de potions pas un guérisseur bon sang. »

« Molly, il ira bien. Séverus est parfaitement capable de guérir quelques blessures. » Répondit calmement Albus.

« Ce n'était pas seulement quelques blessures, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Bill avec dérision. « Harry était couvert de sang. Franchement, je suis surpris qu'il soit encore en vie avec des blessures pareille. » Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était là déjà ? Oh, c'est vrai. Il était ici parce que Dumbledore avait demandé une réunion de l'Ordre et qu'il était à Londres pendant ladite réunion. C'était dans des moments comme ça qu'il regrettait de ne pas avoir suivi l'exemple de Charlie en restant aussi loin que possible de l'Angleterre.

Dumbledore fit une grimace à Bill. « Le garçon ira bien. »

« Il n'est pas bien, Albus » répondit sèchement Molly. « Ces moldus l'ont abusé pour la dernière fois. Si Remus ne l'emmène pas à Ste Mangouste alors je le ferais. Je ne vais pas rester les bras croisés et regarder alors que la vie d'Harry est en danger. »

Albus soupira. « J'avais espéré ne pas en arriver là. » Les prenant par surprise, Dumbledore agita sa baguette et dit, « Oubliettes ! » Les yeux de Molly devenus vitreux « Harry va parfaitement bien. Séverus l'a complètement guéri. »

Molly cligna les yeux de confusion pour un moment avant de sourire soudainement. « Oh je suis si contente qu'Harry aille bien. J'espère qu'il pourra venir au Terrier cet été. »

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. » dit magnanimement Albus.

Bill ne pouvait pas croire ce que Dumbledore venait de faire. La seule chose qui l'avait sauvé du même sort était sa boucle d'oreille en forme de croc. Il n'a jamais été plus reconnaissant de la paranoïa des gobelins qu'en ce moment-là. Silverclaw avait jeté des sorts de protection pour l'esprit tels que contre la Légilimencie et les sorts de mémoires sur la boucle d'oreille avant de lui offrir.

« Aller maman, nous devons rentrer à la maison maintenant qu'Harry va bien, » dit Bill calmement en se levant et mettant sa mère sur ses pieds.

« Oui tu as raison », déclara Molly joyeusement, se dépêchant d'aller vers la cheminette. Elle avait tellement de chose à faire aujourd'hui. Le dîner était loin d'être prêt !

Les deux Weasley prirent le réseau de cheminette pour rentrer au Terrier. Alors que Molly alla dans la cuisine pour préparer le dîner, Bill transplana à Privet Drive. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer parvenir à rejoindre Harry et Lupin avant que Séverus n'arrive.

Séverus grogna en marchant dans la direction de la maison des Dursley. Ce fichu Potter s'immisçait une fois de plus dans sa vie. Le gosse avait probablement eu un peu froid et Lupin avait dû exagérer les choses.

La maison était étrangement silencieuse quand il entra à l'intérieur. Il vit une seule lumière à l'étage et se dirigea dans sa direction. Quand il arriva dans la chambre d'Harry, il vit Remus debout au centre de la pièce, baguette en main.

« Ah Séverus, c'est gentil à toi de te joindre à nous, » déclara calmement Rémus.

« Et que penses-tu faire, Lupin ? » Siffla Séverus, levant sa baguette.

« Voila ce qu'il va se passer. Tu vas guérir Harry comme tu peux puis tu va nous aider à quitter cet endroit. Une fois que nous serions partis, tu va retourner auprès de Dumbfuck et lui dire que nous étions déjà partis quand tu es arrivé. » Répondit Rémus froidement.

Séverus fixa Rémus un moment, surpris du visage froid de loup-garou. « Pourquoi devrais-je le faire ? »

« Parce que si Harry meurt à cause de ton refus, je mettrais fin à ta misérable existence de la manière la plus douloureuse possible, » gronda doucement Rémus, les yeux brillant de colère.

« Quel est le problème avec le gamin ? Albus a seulement dit qu'il avait quelques blessures mineures qui avaient besoin d'être guéries, » dit Séverus.

« Quelques blessures mineures ? » Demanda Remus incrédule. « Finite Incantatem. »

Le corps d'Harry apparu soudainement dans la chambre et Séverus eut le souffle coupé, en le voyant. « Par l'enfer ! Que lui est-il arrivé ? Les Mangemorts ont réussi à passer la barrière de protection ? »

« Non, Séverus. Ces blessures sont la courtoisie de son oncle si doux et affectueux, » dit Remus brusquement en allant à travers la pièce et donna un coup de pied au dit Oncle pour faire bonne mesure.

Sous le choc, Séverus d'un air hébété, s'agenouilla à côté d'Harry et lança un sort de diagnostique, pâlissant à la liste des blessures. En commençant par les pires, il ressouda la jambe et le bras d'Harry et força une potion de réparation d'os dans la gorge du garçon. Les os de sa main gauche étaient irréparable, il les bannit et donna à Harry un peu de Poussos. Les fractures guéries, Séverus guérit l'entaille sur la joue d'Harry et les nombreuses contusions le long de la poitrine et du dos de l'adolescent.

Il lui a fallu deux heures pour guérir Harry au mieux de ses capacités. Cependant, malgré tout ses efforts le garçon était toujours dans le coma.

« Il est dans le coma, Lupin et je n'ai aucune idée de quand il se réveillera, ou s'il se réveillera un jour. Je l'ai guéri au maximum de mes capacités mais il se pourrait que cela ne suffise pas. »

« Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? » Demanda doucement Rémus.

Séverus fixa Harry pendant un long moment et soupira.

« Je ne t'ai jamais vu.»

« Sage décision. »

Séverus et Rémus se retournèrent vers la voix pour faire face au nouveau venu. Rémus regarda perplexe la personne.

« Bill, que fais-tu ici ? »

« Je suis ici pour vous aider bien sûr. Dumbledore est bien déterminé à garder Harry ici. Il a même lancé un oubliette sur ma mère pour la garder sous silence. » Déclara Bill avec colère.

Séverus haussa un sourcil. « Il a juste lancé un oubliette sur Molly ? Comment avez-vous réussi à échapper au même sort ? »

Bill lança un sourire satisfait à l'autre homme. « Cette boucle d'oreille n'est pas seulement là pour décorer. »

Séverus grogna d'amusement. « Il ne soupçonnera jamais ça. »

« J'ai besoin d'un endroit sûr où emmener Harry. Quelque part où Dumbledore ne pensera jamais à regarder. »Emit brusquement Rémus en soulevant l'adolescent inconscient dans les bras.

« Je m'en suis occupé. » Annonça Bill. Il pressa une amulette dans la main de Remus. « C'est un portoloin pour ma maison en Egypte. Je serais encore en Angleterre pour quelques mois donc il ne soupçonnera jamais que j'ai participé. »

Séverus tendit un petit sac à Remus. « Il y a deux potions nutritives, une potion de sommeil, une potion de réduction de fièvre et une potion de guérison générale à l'intérieur. Je t'enverrais par hibou quelques potions nutritives en plus dans la matinée. Tu dois lui en donner une quatre fois par jour jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille, ensuite il devra encore en prendre au moins deux fois par jour durant deux semaine. »

« Merci » répondit doucement Remus. « A tout les deux »

« Fièvre du Sphinx » formula Bill en regardant Remus et Harry disparaître. Il surveilla Vernon allongé dans le coin les regardant avec des yeux terrifiés et lui sourit diaboliquement.

« Je crois que ce moldu a besoin d'apprendre une petite leçon. Qu'en dites-vous, Séverus ? »

« La torture des moldus, » songea Severus en grimaçant malicieusement. « Mon préféré. » Pointant sa baguette sur Vernon, il lança, « Silencio ! » Vernon ouvrit la bouche pour crier mais aucun son ne sortit, il ferma simplement les yeux et gémit en silence. Séverus grimaça encore plus.

« Maintenant que la fête commence. »

En bas, dans le salon, Pétunia regarda son programme télé quotidien, ignorant ce qu'elle savait qui se passait à l'étage. Son mari méritait chaque seconde de douleur pour ce qu'il lui avait fait ainsi qu'à Harry.

Severus regarda la masse frémissante sur le sol d'un air dégouté. Ils avaient à peine commencé que la grosse baleine avait déjà fait dans son pantalon. Ils s'étaient même limités à de petits sorts douloureux, mais pas trop nuisibles. Bill avait commencé avec le sort Chauve-Furie suivie par le sort Furnuculus. Severus avait seulement utilisé un maléfice Cuisant et un maléfice Insectisant.

« Et bien malheureusement nous ne pouvons pas le laisser comme ça. » Déclara Bill à regret. « Une fois que vous donnerez votre rapport à Dumbledore au sujet de la disparition d'Harry, il peut se mettre en tête de venir ici et d'enquêter. »

Severus donna un sourire satisfait au rouquin. « Cependant c'est là la beauté de tout cela. Tout ce que nous avons à faire c'est de changer un peu le point de vue du gros moldu. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » Demanda curieusement Bill.

« Regardez et apprenez » lui répondit Séverus. Il jeta un charme de désillusion sur Bill pour le garder caché et tourna sa baguette à nouveau vers Vernon. « Oubliettes ! » Les yeux de Vernon devinrent vitreux. « Quand Lupin a vu ce que vous aviez fait à Harry, il vous a attaché et vous a jeté un sort avant de prendre Harry. »

Les yeux de Vernon s'éclairèrent lentement et il commença à crier à l'aide. Séverus lança un sourire satisfait à Bill et libera à contrecœur le répugnant moldu. Annulant le sort de silence, il demanda calmement : « Qu'est-il arrivé ? »

« Ce monstre, Lupin, m'a attaqué et a pris avec lui le garçon. » cria Vernon en soufflant et grognant alors qu'il se levé maladroitement.

« Savez-vous où ils auraient pu aller ? » demanda Séverus.

Vernon secoua la tête en regardant furieusement le sorcier. « Je sais cependant une choses. Ce petit monstre ferait mieux de ne pas revenir dans cette maison. La prochaine fois il ne s'en tirera pas si facilement. »

Séverus entendit Bill grogner doucement, et faire un pas vers le moldu, se plaçant calmement devant lui. « Nous ne manquerons pas de lui transmettre le message. Bonne journée, Mr Dursley. »

Séverus poussa furtivement Bill hors de la chambre. Bill s'arrêta dès qu'ils étaient hors de la pièce et fronça les sourcils sur Séverus même si celui-ci ne le voyait pas.

« Vous vous rendez compte que vous venez de causer plus de problèmes à Remus, n'est-ce pas ? »

Severus haussa les épaules. « Ça n'a pas d'importance. Si Lupin était resté plus longtemps, il aurait fait probablement pire à la baleine moldu. Ce foutu loup voit Potter comme son louveteau et les loups-garous sont vicieux envers ceux qui blessent leurs petits. »

« Alors pourquoi ne vous a-t-il jamais attaqué ? » Demanda malicieusement Bill. « Ce n'est pas un secret que vous détestez Harry. »

Séverus ce frotta la jambe gauche distraitement. « Qui a dit qu'il ne l'a pas fait ? »

Bill regarda Séverus avec surprise en notant son geste inconscient. « Que vous a-t'il fait ? »

Severus fronça les sourcils au roux. « Ce ne sont pas vos affaires ! » Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer et reprit : « Retournez au Terrier. Personne ne doit savoir que vous étiez ici. Je m'occuperai de Dumbledore. »

Bill hocha la tête et transplana.

Severus soupira et renforça ses boucliers avant de transplaner à Poudlard. Il n'avait pas hâte de sa réunion avec le directeur. Albus ne sera pas ravi que Severus n'ait pas réussi à arriver avant le départ de Lupin et d'Harry.

« Quoi ? » demanda doucement Albus. « Ils étaient déjà partis quand tu es arrivé ? Mais comment ? J'ai gardé Remus occupé avec le miroir pendant que je t'envoyais là-bas. Comment as-tu pu le manquer ? Il n'aurait pas dû être en mesure de déplacer Harry dans cet état. »

« Vous saviez à quel point il était vraiment mal ? » Demanda Séverus incrédule. « Alors pourquoi l'avez-vous laissé là ? »

Albus lança un regard noir à Séverus. « Tu n'as pas besoin de connaître mes raisons Séverus. Tu as juste besoin de faire ce que l'on te demande. »

Il a fallu à Séverus (au Maitre des Potions) tout son contrôle pour garder un masque impassible sur son visage. Depuis le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Dumbledore avait commencé à montrer son véritable visage et cela n'était pas toujours beau à voir. Le fait qu'il voulait laisser Potter dans un foyer aussi violent était juste un exemple.

« Montre-moi ce qu'il s'est passé chez les Dursley, » demanda Albus. Dés que Séverus leva les yeux vers lui il dit : « Legilimens ! »

_Severus entra dans la maison étrangement silencieuse, la baguette en main. Lupin devait être appréhendé rapidement. En avançant plus loin dans la maison, il vit la tante de Potter sur le sol du salon, stupéfixée et attachée. Séverus la détacha mais ne prit pas la peine de la réanimer, elle ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. _

_En montant les escaliers il trouva la chambre principale vide, la salle de bain ainsi que la première chambre vide aussi. La deuxième chambre était ouverte mais elle était aussi silencieuse. Avançant prudemment dans la chambre il vit l'Oncle de Potter lié dans un coin au sol. Cependant il était éveillé. _

_Séverus libéra l'autre homme et lui demanda « Qu'est-il arrivé ? »_

_« Ce monstre, Lupin, m'a attaqué et a pris avec lui le garçon. » cria Vernon en soufflant et grognant alors qu'il se leva maladroitement._

_« Savez-vous où ils auraient pu aller ? » demanda Séverus._

_Vernon secoua la tête en regardant furieusement le sorcier. « Je sais cependant une choses. Ce petit monstre ferait mieux de ne pas revenir dans cette maison. La prochaine fois il ne s'en tirera pas si facilement. »_

Albus annula le sort puis se rassit. Maudit loup qui se mêlait de ses affaires. Où aurait-il pu emmener le gosse ? Il congédia distraitement Severus, manquant le petit sourire qui apparût sur le visage du Maître de Potions, et appela le reste de l'Ordre. Ils devaient trouver Lupin et Harry aussi que vite que possible.

Bill entra dans la maison et se dirigea directement vers la cuisine. Sa mère s'affairait activement pour finir le dîner. « Maman, j'ai besoin de te parler une minute. »

« Ça ne peut pas attendre, mon chéri ? Je n'ai pas encore fini les pommes de terres, » déclara Molly.

« Non ça ne peut pas. » Dit fermement Bill.

Molly regarda son fils pendant un moment, voyant son air sérieux puis s'assit à table. « Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas, Bill ? »

« Dumbledore a modifié tes souvenirs. » Déclara Bill brusquement.

« Quoi ? » demande Molly, incrédule. « Il ne ferait jamais ça. Qu'est-ce qui te donne cette idée ? »

« Parce que je l'ai vu faire. » Dit Bill « Harry est grièvement blessé et Remus voulait l'emmener à Ste Mangouste pour le faire soigner, mais Dumbledore l'a menacé de le faire arrêter s'il sortait Harry de sa maison. Harry était mourant et tout ce que Dumbledore a fait est d'envoyer Snape avec quelques potions de guérison. »

« Non » nia Molly secouant la tête dans le déni. « Il a dit qu'Harry allait bien, que Séverus l'avait guéri. »

« J'ai vu Harry, maman, et il n'allait certainement pas bien. Séverus devait réparer une jambe cassée et une fracture au crâne. Il devait complètement enlever les os de sa main gauche et la faire repousser. Harry avait des coupures et des contusions couvrant la quasi-totalité de son corps, » déclara Bill attentivement. « Comment peut-il aller bien ? Dumbledore à modifié tes souvenirs et t'a fait partir, il a essayé de faire de me faire la même. Cela n'a pas marché avec moi parce que j'ai une protection contre la magie de l'esprit. »

Molly haleta et couvrit sa bouche avec sa main, les larmes débordaient de ses yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que le directeur l'avait trahi comme ça mais elle savait que c'était la vérité. Bill ne lui mentirai jamais sur quelque chose d'aussi important que ça.

« Oh pauvre Harry. Nous devons faire quelque chose pour l'aider. »

Bill lui sourit d'une manière rassurante. « Remus le fait déjà. Il a pris Harry avec lui en utilisant un portoloin d'urgence. Je ne sais pas où ils sont, mais je suis sûr que Rémus prends bien soins d'Harry. » Il a gardé son rôle dans la fuite de Remus et d'Harry à sa mère au cas où Dumbledore réussissait à mettre la main sur elle. Il garda aussi le fait qu'Harry soit dans le coma. Cela ne ferait que l'inquiéter et il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire pour aider.

Molly soupira de soulagement, mais ce soulagement a été rapidement chassé par la rage. Elle eut un regard mauvais et se leva. « Attends un peu que je mette la main sur ce monstre barbu. Comment ose-t-il laisser Harry dans cette maison à être maltraité ! Et qui sait depuis combien de temps ça dure ? » Elle sursauta soudainement et cria, « Ron ! Descend, tout de suite ! »

Ron tressaillit au cri de sa mère, se demandant ce qu'il avait fait pour le mériter et se hâta dans les escaliers. Il se précipita dans la cuisine et remarqua Bill était assit à table et sa mère faisait les cent pas en colère. « Je n'ai rien fait ! »

Bill ricana au regard paniqué de Ron, cependant il ne le blâma pas. Cela n'était jamais bon signe quand Molly était dans une rage pareille.

« Depuis combien de temps Harry a-t-il été abusé par les Dursley ? » demanda Molly

Ron pâlit à la question. Harry voulait que personne ne sache l'ampleur des mauvais traitements qu'il subissait chez les Dursley. Il ne voulait pas trahir la confiance de son meilleur ami, mais il ne voulait pas que sa mère le punisse pour ne pas répondre. Lorsque la mine renfrognée de sa mère s'assombrit encore plus, Ron murmura des excuses silencieuses à Harry.

« Toute sa vie. Sa chambre était le placard sous l'escalier jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive sa lettre pour Poudlard. Ils ont commencé à lui faire faire la cuisine et les tâches ménagères à l'âge de quatre ans et ils le nourrissaient peu, juste assez pour le garder en vie. Après qu'il ait commencé Poudlard, ils ont mis des verrous à l'extérieur de sa porte pour le garder enfermé et il recevait le peu de nourriture qu'il avait le droit à travers une chatière qui était sur sa porte. Il n'y avait pas trop d'abus physique jusqu'avant l'été de la quatrième année. Harry avait des ecchymoses partout sur sa poitrine et sur son dos quand nous sommes allés le chercher pour la Coupe du Monde. »

Molly avait l'air de plus en plus horrifiée alors que son fils lui racontait la vie de famille d'Harry. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle n'avait jamais rien remarquée. Elle s'assit lourdement et se mit à pleurer.

« Comment ai-je pu manquer ça ? J'aime Harry comme un fils mais je n'ai jamais remarquée combien il souffrait. Quel genre de mère suis-je ? »

« Il ne voulait pas que tu le sache maman. » Murmura à voix basse Ron. « Il savait à quel point tu te soucies de lui, mais il n'y avait rien que tu pouvais faire pour l'aider. Lui envoyer de la nourriture chaque été était suffisant. »

Molly se mit à pleurer plus fort. Ça la tua que les paquets qu'elle lui envoyait chaque été étaient à peu près la seule chose qui empêchait Harry de mourir de faim. Quand Ron et les jumeaux avaient sauvé Harry avec la Ford Angila, Ron lui avait même dit qu'ils l'affamaient, mais elle avait juste pensé qu'il exagérait.

« Maman, il est en sécurité maintenant. Remus l'a emmené loin des Dursley. » Dit doucement Bill.

« Quoi ? » demanda Ron en regardant Bill choqué. « Rémus a pris Harry ? Où sont-ils ? Ils vont venir ici ? » Il espérait sincèrement que c'était le cas. Il savait qu'Harry se blâmait pour la mort de Sirius et Ron était bien décidé à raisonner son ami. Bellatrix Lestrange a tué Sirius et personne d'autre.

Les larmes de Molly se séchèrent un instant puis elle eut à nouveau un air mauvais sur le visage. « Ce maudit homme va payer. Comment a-t-il osé laisser mon bébé comme ça ? »

Bill sourit tristement au tempérament enflammé de sa mère et se tourna vers Ron pour lui répondre. « Ils ne peuvent pas Ron. Dumbledore a menacé Rémus de le faire arrêter s'il emmenait Harry loin de sa maison et maintenant ils sont en cavale. »

Ron hocha la tête solennellement. Il n'était pas vraiment surpris par cette révélation. Après qu'Harry lui ai dit que Dumbledore était au courant des abus et qu'il insistait sur le fait qu'Harry devait y retourner chaque été, Ron avait vu le directeur sous un nouveau jour. Dumbledore regardait juste tableau en vue d'ensemble et ne se souciait pas de ce qu'il avait à faire ou de ceux qu'il devait manipuler pour arriver à ses fins.

« Harry ira bien maman. » Dit fermement Ron. « J'en suis sûr. »

Molly hocha la tête lentement et essuya ses larmes. Bill regarda Ron avec respect. C'était un côté de son frère qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant et il était impressionné par sa maturité. Bill sourit malicieusement. Que Merlin viennes en aide à Dumbledore quand les jumeaux l'apprendront. Ils pouvaient être carrément vicieux quand ils le voulaient.


	2. Chapter 2

Je vous remercie à tous de suivre cette belle fanfic, je posterais à chaque fois que j'aurais finie de traduire un chapitre et qu'il soit corrigé : )

Lyxie : Oui moi aussi j'aime bien les fics de ce genre, c'est rafraîchissant que les fics où l'ont se croirais au monde des bisounours : ) N'oublie d'aller remercie l'auteur pour cette fiction ) Lui dire une bon Thank you for this fandom ^^

Chapitre 2

Remus tenait fermement Harry contre sa poitrine alors qu'ils atterrissaient dans un grand salon. Remus soupira et partit à la recherche d'une chambre à coucher, il devait mettre Harry au lit et mettre en place quelques barrières de protection. Il devait à tout prix empêcher Dumbledore de les retrouver.

Installant Harry dans une chambre au fond de la maison, Remus plaça une alarme pour l'alerter si Harry se réveillait et une autre pour lui rappeler de donner à Harry sa prochaine potion nutritive. Une fois cela fait, Remus commença à vérifier les protections de la maison. Après quelques instants, il sourit ironiquement. Bien sûr il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter, la maison de Bill avait suffisamment de protection pour rivaliser avec Square Grimaurd. Harry devrait être parfaitement en sécurité ici.

Remus soupira fatigué et se dirigea vers la chambre qui se trouve à côté de celle d'Harry. C'était une longue journée et cela l'a finalement rattrapé. Se déshabillant ne laissant que son boxer, Remus grimpa sur le lit. Il devrait faire les courses demain. Dans sa hâte pour emmener Harry loin des Dursley, il n'avait pris aucunes affaires d'Harry. Alors qu'il s'endormait, Remus espéra qu'Harry serait en état de l'accompagner.

Le lendemain matin, Remus donna à Harry une autre potion nutritive et l'une des potions de guérison. Il dégagea les cheveux du visage de l'adolescent.

« Aller, Harry. S'il te plait, réveille-toi bientôt. Te voir comme ça me tue lentement. »

Avec un soupir, Rémus remit les alarmes et quitta la pièce. Il se dirigea vers le bazar sorcier et acheta une nouvelle garde-robe pour Harry ainsi que des épiceries et des livres. Alors qu'il passait devant la ménagerie, il vit une paire de petit renardeau posé devant la vitrine. Ils étaient tous les deux noirs avec des yeux vert brillant et Remus pensa immédiatement que si Harry était un animagus renard, l'adolescent ressemblerait exactement aux petits renards dans la vitrine.

Regardant les petits animaux encore un peu, Remus pris une décision. Il achètera les deux renardeaux pour Harry, avec un peu de chance ils l'aideraient à guérir. En plus, ils étaient trop mignons pour être ignoré.

Remus paya rapidement pour les petits renards et les sortis de leur cage. Les renardeaux grognèrent d'être aussi prés d'un loup, mais Remus les tenaient calmement prés de lui et transplana dans la maison de Bill. Il se dirigea vers la chambre d'Harry puis posa les renardeaux sur le lit de l'adolescent comateux avant de ragrandir les sacs avec la garde-robe d'Harry.

Se tournant pour surveiller les renardeaux, Remus haleta quand il vit les petits mordre Harry, un sur chaque bras. Il commença à se précipiter vers Harry pour l'aider, mais les renardeaux libérèrent Harry d'eux même et lapèrent doucement les quelques gouttes de sang des petites morsures. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que les petits renardeaux étaient véritablement les familiers d'Harry. Ils avaient maintenant un lien empathique avec Harry et avec le temps ils seront en mesure de communiquer par télépathie avec l'adolescent.

Un des petits gémit tristement et lécha la joue d'Harry, l'autre petit jappas doucement et se pelotonna à côté de l'adolescent cherchant n'importe quel réconfort. Remus soupira tristement, Harry avait déjà tant souffert dans sa jeune vie. Cela se finira-t-il un jour ?

Remus a nourrit les petits renards et veilla sur Harry. Trois semaines et toujours pas de changement. Voir Harry sur le lit sans bouger était déchirant, le soulèvement régulier de sa poitrine étant le seul signe qu'il était toujours en vie. Il commençait à désespère que son louveteau ne se réveille jamais.

En regardant les cadeaux qu'il avait achetés pour son louveteau, Remus ne pouvait qu'espérait que l'augmentation de pouvoir qu'il recevra lors de son héritage magique serait assez pour réanimer l'adolescent. Les deux semaines à venir allaient être atrocement lentes.

Pendant ce temps à Poudlard, Dumbledore maudissait doucement alors que Séverus sortit de la pièce. Cela faisait trois semaines que Remus avait pris Harry et a disparu rapidement, personne n'avait vu ou entendu parler d'eux depuis. Le gosse devait être trouvé rapidement, le seizième anniversaire d'Harry était dans deux semaines et cela voulait dire qu'il aurait son héritage magique. Il était déjà puissant et l'héritage lui donnerait un sérieux plus, le rendant beaucoup plus difficilement contrôlable.

Si seulement il pouvait retrouver Harry avant que cela n'arrive il pourrait lui jeter un sort pour contenir cette puissance supplémentaire. Cependant, il devra lui être jeté la nuit de son anniversaire avant minuit. Où pourraient-ils être partis ?

Dumbledore avait déjà vérifié tous les anciens repères de Lupin, mais personne ne l'avait vu depuis des semaines. Il avait demandé à Kingsley de vérifier au ministère pour toute utilisation d'un portoloin non enregistré, mais il était revenu les mains vides. Il avait même vérifié tous les transports moldus pour n'importe quel signe d'eux, mais cela aussi avait était en vain.

Dumbledore se frotta lacement les yeux, las. Tous ses plans murement réfléchit ont été défait, et tout ça, à cause de ce moldu stupide. Quelle partie de dommage corporel n'avait-il pas comprise. Peu de nourriture, la négligence et l'abus émotionnel étaient bien. Ce traitement avait fonctionné à merveille pour s'assurer qu'Harry lui faisait confiance. Et maintenant, tout cela avait été complètement ruiné, tout ça parce que Vernon est devenu un peu trop désireux de discipliner le gosse.

Peut-être qu'il pourrait sauver une partie de ce gâchis. Harry avait encore deux années d'études à faire et ni Drumstrang et Beauxbâtons n'acceptaient les étudiants transférés. Donc Remus n'avait pas vraiment le choix que d'envoyer Harry à Poudlard. Bien sûr, il ne refusera pas au garçon le droit de finir ses études.

Dumbledore sourit joyeusement, quand Harry reviendrait à Poudlard, il glissera simplement une potion de compulsion dans sa nourriture. Malheureusement, cette potion aurait besoin d'être administrée tout les jours puisqu' Harry était assez fort pour résister à l'Impérium, mais il était sûr que cela ne dérangerait pas Severus de lui fournir la potion.

Il ne savait cependant pas que tous ces plans ne serviraient à rien.

Remus regarda l'heure et soupira. Plus que deux minutes avant minuit. Deux minutes avant l'héritage d'Harry. Remus soupira et sauta sur ses pieds, ces deux dernières minutes le tuaient. Il voulait juste que son louveteau se réveille.

Soudain, un brouillard gris rempli la chambre. Le brouillard était si dense que Remus ne pouvait rien voir. Une brillante lumière dorée perça alors le brouillard, il pouvait vaguement voir le contour du corps d'Harry enveloppé dans la lumière d'or. La lumière dorée se fit encore plus brillante, presque aveuglante en intensité, avant de sombrer dans le corps d'Harry. Le brouillard commença à se dissiper immédiatement, révélant complètement Harry.

Remus fut stupéfait de ce qu'il vit. L'adolescent sur le lit ne ressemblait en rien au Harry qu'il connaissait. Il n'y avait plus le garçon extrêmement petit, maigre aux cheveux en bataille, à sa place se trouvait un homme mince, légèrement plus grand avec de longs cheveux noirs. Les doux traits de l'enfance étaient remplacés par des traits plus nets, plus définis. Harry avait aussi des oreilles poilues sur le dessus de sa tête.

Alors que Remus regardait les changements avec de grands yeux ronds, l'adolescent en question commença finalement à se réveiller. Il ouvrit les yeux péniblement et cligna des yeux lentement. Il regarda le plafond pendant un moment avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'était plus chez les Dursley. Harry se redressa d'un coup et regarda autour de lui nerveusement, se détendant seulement quand il vit Remus qui le regardait en état de choc.

« Remus, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Remus reprit lentement ses esprits et s'assit à coté de lui.

« Tu étais dans le coma pendant les cinq dernières semaines, louveteau. Ce maudit Dursley t'a presque tué. »

Harry frissonna au souvenir. Il ne doutait pas du tout qu'il avait failli mourir. Si Vernon avait eu le champ libre, c'est exactement ce qu'il se serait passé. Cependant, cela n'expliquait pas l'air choqué sur le visage du loup-garou.

« Alors que c'est-il passé d'autre ? Moi, presque mourant ne peux pas être la raison de l'expression sur ton visage. C'est arrivé trop de fois pour que ça soit si choquant. » Dit Harry calmement.

« Et bien, Harry tu as reçu ton héritage magique, » répondit nerveusement Remus « Cela signifie généralement une augmentation de puissance pour la plupart des sorciers, mais pour ceux qui ont des créatures magiques dans leurs lignées, cela pourrait signifier de devenir une créature magique. »

Harry gémit et se couvrit le visage « S'il te plait, dis moi que je ne suis pas une créature magique. Je suis assez anormal comme ça. »

« Tu n'est pas un monstre » grogna Remus en retirant les mains d'Harry de son visage. « Ces stupides moldus était les monstres, pas toi. »

Harry regarda Remus un moment et sourit doucement. « Alors, que suis-je suis devenu ? »

Remus pencha la tête sur le côté et regarda pensivement Harry.

« Je ne sais pas, en fait. » Il saisit l'un des oreillers et le métamorphosa en miroir, le tenant devant l'adolescent. « Regarde par toi-même. »

Avec hésitation, Harry regarda son reflet et haleta de surprise. Les pupilles de ses yeux étaient comme ceux d'un chat et maintenant il y avait un anneau d'or autour des iris verts. Ses oreilles se contractèrent et le regard d'Harry se porta sur les appendices velus. Sa mâchoire tomba de surprise et c'est alors qu'il remarqua les canines légèrement allongées.

En laissant tomber le miroir sur le lit, Harry se leva d'un bond et regarda derrière lui pour voir s'il avait aussi une queue. En voyant l'appendice noir touffu qui s'agitait doucement derrière lui, Harry grommela de nouveau. Qu'était-il devenu ?

« Quel sorte de créature ressemble à un humain, mais qui a des oreilles et une queue d'animaux ? »

« Je ne sais pas » dit Remus, incertain. « Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une créature magique comme ça. »

« Je suis vraiment un monstre, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Harry misérablement. Il entendit Remus grogner à son commentaire et sourit d'un air penaud. « Ok, j'ai compris. Je ne suis pas un monstre. Je suis juste une sorte de garçon renard. »

Les yeux de Remus s'élargissent à la description d'Harry. C'était ça ! « Tu es un Kitiara ! »

« Au Nom de Merlin, qu'est-ce ? » demanda curieusement Harry.

« Ce sont les cousins magique des Youkai Kitsune. » Dit Remus.

« Et que sont-ils ? » demanda Harry complètement perdu.

« Des démons Renard ! » répondit joyeusement Remus.

Harry pâlit. « Je suis un démon ? »

Remus secoua la tête. « Non, les Kitiara ne sont pas des démons. Les Kitiara sont mi-renard mi –humain. Ils peuvent ressembler à leurs cousins les Youkai Kitsune mais les pouvoirs d'un Kitiara sont très différents. Les Youkai Kitsune ont un pouvoir extraordinaire sur les plantes et peuvent se transformer en un esprit Renard. Les Kitiara peuvent encore faire de la magie sorcière, mais ils ont aussi un pouvoir élémentaire et une forme de renard physique. »

« Ça ne me semble pas si mal » dit doucement Harry. Il sourit « Je suppose que ça signifie que je peux te tenir compagnie pendant la plein lune ? »

« En parlant de compagnie, j'ai une surprise pour toi » dit Remus en regardant autour de la chambre. Il s'agenouilla à coté du lit et regarda en dessous. Deux paires d'yeux verts clignotaient vers lui. « Allez, les gars. Vous ne voulez pas voir Harry ? »

Harry regarda Remus perplexe, se demandant ce que faisait l'autre homme. Il cligna des yeux quand Remus se mit à parler à quelqu'un ou quelque chose sous le lit. Puis il entendit deux jappements doux avant que Remus se relève, portant deux petits renardeaux noirs avec des brillants yeux verts.

« Ces petits gars sont à toi. Ils t'on déjà revendiqué. » dit Remus en posant les deux renardeaux sur le lit.

Ils jappèrent heureux et sautèrent sur les genoux d'Harry, se blottissant dans la chaleur du Kitiara. Harry tendit timidement la main et caressa la douce fourrure des petits renardeaux, souriant quand ils grondèrent de contentement. « Ils sont si mignon. Tu les as nommés ? »

Remus secoua la tête. « Ils sont à toi, Harry. C'est à toi de les nommer. Ce sont tout les deux des mâles. »

Harry sourit joyeusement. Il regarda le renardeau de gauche. « Je pense que je vais te nommer Shadow.» Le petit jappa d'accord avec lui et se pelotonna dans les genoux d'Harry. Harry regarda le petit de droite. « Je vais t'appeler Eclipse. » Le renardeau lécha sa main et rejoignit sont frère, se pelotonnant à coté de l'autre petit. Harry regarda Remus et dit, « Merci Remus. Pas seulement pour les renardeaux. Merci pour tout, surtout de m'avoir sauvé des Dursley. »

« De rien, Harry. Je suis désolé de ne pas y être arrivé plus tôt. » Dit Remus à regret.

Harry sourit amèrement « Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je suis sûr que Dumbledore a quelque chose à voir là-dedans. Après tout, il était au courant de l'abus des Dursley depuis le début et il n'a pas levé le petit doigt pour m'aider. En fait, je suis surpris qu'il ne t'ait pas arrêté de me prendre loin de là-bas. »

Remus sourit méchamment. « Oh, il a essayé. Il a même menacé de me faire arrêter si je t'emmenais de cette maison. Je ne l'ai pas écouté et tu a bien plus d'alliés que tu ne le penses. »

« Vraiment ? Qui t'a aidé ? » Demanda curieusement Harry.

« Severus t'a guéri et il est retourné voir Dumbledore et lui a dit que nous étions déjà partit quand il est arrivé. Cette jolie petite maison dans laquelle nous sommes est en faite la maison de Bill en Egypte. » Dit Remus d'un air suffisant.

« Snape nous a vraiment aidés ? » demanda Harry incrédule. « Mais, il me déteste ! »

« Il peut ne pas t'aimer, mais il n'est pas sans cœur. Il a été choqué de ton état de santé et en colère que Dumbledore à prévu de te laisser là bas, même s'il était pleinement conscient de lui arriverait. » Déclara doucement Remus.

Harry hocha la tête et essaya de sourire « Donc nous sommes en Egypte ? J'ai toujours su que Bill était un bon gars. »

« Oui, et quand tu iras mieux, nous pourrons allez faire du shopping dans le bazar égyptien du Caire. » Dit Remus essayant d'égailler l'humeur de l'adolescent.

Harry soupira et tira légèrement sur son oreille velue. « Je ne pense pas que je sortirait de sitôt, Lunard. »

Remus retira la main d'Harry de son oreille. « Nous pouvons les couvrir avec un sort si tu le veux vraiment, mais je pense que tu es très bien comme ça. Tu es beau, Harry. N'ai jamais honte de ce que tu es. »

Harry sourit et regarda les renardeaux « Je me demande si ma transformation est comme une transformation d'animagus ou si c'est plus naturel » Presque aussitôt, le corps d'Harry commença à rétrécir, la fourrure poussa sur sa peau, jusqu'à ce qu'un autre renardeau minuscule rejoignit les deux autres sur le lit.

Remus sourit joyeusement et porta le renardeau Harry dans ses bras. « Je savais que tu serais comme ça. Tu es adorable. »

Harry jappa et frappa Remus sur le menton avec sa patte. Comme il s'y attendait, la transformation était plus naturelle que ce que Sirius avait expliqué sur la transformation d'animagus. Son ouï et son odorat étaient encore plus accentués bien qu'il ne voyait pas les couleurs dans cette forme. Il pouvait clairement sentir le loup en Remus, mais il ne se sentait pas du tout menacé par lui. Harry senti l'amour et le confort dans les bras du loup-garou. Lunard ne blesserait jamais son petit louveteau.

Remus sentit un sentiment de paix s'épanouir en lui et réalisa avec surprise que son loup était parfaitement heureux en ce moment. Pendant toutes ces années en tant que loup-garou, il avait dû subir une lutte constante avec le loup. Et maintenant grâce à un petit louveteau, son Harry, le loup était finalement heureux.

Soudainement, le corps du petit renardeau commença à nouveau à se transformer et Remus se retrouva subitement un Harry exubérant dans ses bras. Harry sera ses bras autour de son cou et s'exclama, « C'était tellement génial ! Je peux vivre avec les oreilles et la queue juste pour ça. »

Remus sourit et mit doucement Harry sur ses pieds. « Bien, car j'aime assez tes oreilles. Elles sont juste trop mignonnes. » Dit-il en caressant l'oreille d'Harry entre deux doigts.

Harry frappa la main de Remus avec un sourire innocent. « Bon maintenant que l'excitation est terminée, qu'est-ce que tu as pour mon anniversaire ? »

Remus rit « Tu t'es finalement souvenu, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as de la chance cependant. Je t'ai acheté quelques nouveaux vêtements et beaucoup de livres. Oh et les renardeaux bien sûr. Je suis désolé si quelqu'un d'autre t'as offerts des cadeaux, les hiboux ne sont pas en mesure de passer à travers les protections de la maison. »

Harry se dirigea vers l'armoire et ouvrit la porte. Sa mâchoire tomba de surprise à la quantité de vêtements dans le placard. « As-tu acheté le magasin, Remus ? » Il y a plus de vêtements ici que je ne pourrais jamais porter. »

Remus rougis légèrement « j'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort, mais tu les mérites. J'ai vu les vêtements que les Dursley te faisaient porter. Personne ne mérite ça. »

Harry se retourna et serra de nouveau Remus. « Merci Lunard. Je les aime. »

Remus sourit et pointa une malle au coin de la pièce. « Tes livres sont là-bas. »

Harry ouvrit curieusement la malle et encore une fois il sentit sa mâchoire tombée. La malle n'était rien d'autre qu'une énorme bibliothèque et chaque étagère était pleine. Harry, avec impatience descendit l'échelle et s'élança à chaque étagère, parcourant les titres avec enthousiasme. Il y avait des livres sur les Sortilèges, les potions, la Métamorphose, la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, les Arts Sombres, l'Histoire, la Théorie, les Runes, l'Arithmancie, l'Astronomie, la Divination, les Soins aux Créatures Magiques, la Nécromancie, la Magie Elémentaire, Magie d'Âme, le Chamanisme, Magie de Sang, Protection, et bien d'autres.

« Je ne quitterais jamais cet endroit » Dit Harry respectueusement. Il se promit de lire chacun de ces livres. L'été dernier avait prouvé qu'il aurait besoin de beaucoup plus d'expérience avant qu'il ne puisse même espérer battre Voldemort. Et maintenant, grâce à Remus il avait enfin les moyens d'acquérir cette expérience.

« Tu le devras éventuellement, Harry. Tu vas mourir de faim si tu ne le fait pas. » Dit Remus, ses yeux voilé d'amusement.

Harry fit la moue et saisie plusieurs livres avant de sortir à contrecœur de la malle. Il mit les livres sur le chevet et se glissa dans son lit. Il regarda par la fenêtre et vit qu'il faisait encore sombre dehors. « Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Un peu plus d'une heure. »

Harry vit les cernes sous les yeux de Remus et soupira doucement. L'homme était manifestement plus préoccupé de prendre soin d'Harry que de lui-même. L'adolescent montra impérieusement la porte. « Aller au lit Remus. Je vais parfaitement bien. »

Remus fut d'abord surpris par l'ordre d'Harry puis un sourire apparut sur son visage. « Tu ressembles à ta mère quand tu agis comme ça. » Harry grogna de façon menaçante et Remus ricana et se dirigea vers la porte. « Calme toi, louveteau, j'y vais. Je te verrais demain matin. »

« Bonne nuit, Lunard. » Dit Harry en éteignant la lumière de la chambre. Les renardeaux se sont recroquevillèrent contre lui et Harry sourit au soupir de contentement qui venait du lien.

« Harry, le déjeuner est prêt. » appela Remus.

Harry finit le chapitre qu'il lisait et marqua sa page, posant le livre sur le chevet. En se dirigeant à la cuisine, Harry sentit le délicieux arôme de ce que Remus avait préparé pour le déjeuner. « Ça sent bon Remus. » dit-il en s'asseyant à table.

Remus sourit et posa une assiette remplie de lasagne chaude et du pain beurré à l'ail devant l'adolescent. Harry bava et mit un morceau de pain dans sa bouche. Il gémit de contentement à la première bouchée et rapidement en prit d'autres. Dû à son coma de cinq semaines c'était le premier repas solide qu'il avait eu depuis la veille et Merlin, c'était délicieux.

« Tu dois cuisiner plus souvent Lunard. C'est absolument divin. » Dit Harry en léchant la sauce de la viande de sa fourchette.

Remus sourit d'amusement. « Après une semaine de bouillon de poulet à chaque repas, tout serait bon. »

Harry secoua la tête et avala la nourriture dans sa bouche. « Uh uh Les lasagnes que faisait Tante Pétunia n'étaient pas aussi bonnes que celle-là, et elle n'a certainement jamais pensée à ajouter ce délicieux pain au repas. »

« Et bien, je te remercie » répondit Remus. C'était agréable de voir Harry profitait vraiment de son repas.

Harry nettoya son assiette et la ramena au plat pour en avoir une autre part. Prenant une grande portion de lasagne et deux autre morceaux de pain à l'ail dans son assiette. Harry s'installa à table et commença à manger. Remus secoua la tête avec étonnement quand l'adolescent nettoya son assiette une fois de plus. Il ne pensa pas qu'il n'ait jamais vu Harry mangé autant en un seul repas.

Engloutissant la dernière bouchée, Harry se rassit avec un soupir satisfait. Il leva les yeux et vit le regard amusé de Remus et sourit d'un air penaud. « Quoi ? J'avais faim. »

« J'ai vu. C'est agréable de te voir manger si bien, cependant, » dit Remus chaleureusement « es-tu prêt pour le dessert ? »

Harry se redressa vivement « Il y a un dessert ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Dis-moi ! »

Remus rit à l'enthousiasme de l'adolescent et se leva de son siège. Il se dirigea vers le garde-manger et attrapa un plat couvert à l'intérieur, ricanant alors qu'Harry suivait chacun de ses mouvements. Il posa le plat sur la table et souleva le couvercle d'un geste théâtral. « Prépare-toi à la merveille qu'est le Pudding au pain beurré et aux Crumble à la mûre. »

Harry saisit son assiette et la tendit à Remus avec de larges yeux suppliants. Remus rit et mit une cuillère de chaque dessert dans l'assiette de l'adolescent. Harry prit une bouchée de son dessert et gémit, reconnaissant à chaque bouchée. Quand finalement, il finit, il poussa son assiette et se reposa sir sa chaise en se frottant le ventre agréablement plein.

« C'était bon, louveteau ? » demanda Remus amusé.

« Très » soupira Harry. « Si j'avais su que tu pouvais cuisiner comme ça, j'aurais renvoyé Mme Weasley de la cuisine au Square Grimmaurd et te la laisser. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle aurait aimé beaucoup ça. » Dit Remus tristement. « D'ailleurs, Mme Weasley cuisine très bien. »

Harry sourit avec ironie. « Elle le fait. Elle à été une bouée de sauvetage plus d'une fois avec ses paquets de soins d'été. »

Remus fronça les sourcils et commença à dire quelques chose mais un coup sec sur la fenêtre le fit sursauter de surprise. Il y avait un grand hibou chat-huant à la fenêtre. Il regarda Harry et lui dit « Reste là. Dumbledore a peut-être trouvé un moyen de contourner les protections. »

Remus ouvrit la fenêtre et le hibou vola dans la cuisine plongeant immédiatement vers Harry. L'Hibou laissa tomber une lettre en face de l'adolescent et vola à nouveau à l'extérieur, inconscient de la panique qu'il venait de créer. Harry regarda la lettre et y vit un sceau inconnu. Il s'approcha de la lettre seulement pour voir Remus la prendre en vitesse.

Le loup-garou ne reconnu pas le sceau non plus. Il ouvrit la lettre de façon hésitante et faillit la faire tomber quand il vit de qui elle venait. C'était la solution parfaite. Maintenant, Harry n'aurait plus à retourner à Poudlard avec ce manipulateur de Directeur.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, Remus ? » demanda Harry curieusement. Remus souris et lui tendit la lettre. Harry prit la lettre se posant des questions au sourire béat sur le visage de Remus.

_Monsieur Potter,_

_Il est venu à notre attention que vous avez récemment reçu un héritage magique. Avec les préjudices constants dans le monde magique contre les créatures magiques, nous aimerions vous inviter à venir dans notre école. Les cours dispensé à Arcane Academy se concentrent à apprendre à toutes les créatures magiques à utiliser leur pouvoir au meilleurs de leur capacité. En tant que tel, vous rencontrerez toutes les créature magiques sensibles imaginables : vampires, lycanthropes, fées, elfes, Veela, Sirènes, Lamia, Démons, Lutins, Drake et les Mages pour n'en nommer que quelques-uns._

_Nous attendons avec impatience votre réponse. Pour cela, il suffit de signer au bas de cette lettre mentionnant de quelle race vous êtes et ajouter une goutte de votre sang. Dès que nous recevrons une réponse affirmative, nous vous enverrons votre liste scolaire et l'heure de départ. _

_Jackson Durrough_

_Directeur Adjoint._

Harry regarda Remus avec un espoir non dissimulé. « Puis-je y aller, Remus ? Je ne veux pas vraiment retourner à Poudlard. »

« Oui, Harry. C'est justement la solution que j'espérais trouver. Ni Drumstrang et BeauxBâtons n'acceptent pas les étudiants transférés et j'ai eu peur que tu ne sois pas capable de terminer tes études à causes de ça. C'est parfait. J'ai été invité à y aller, mais mes parents avaient déjà accepté de m'envoyer à Poudlard. Arcane Academy va t'apprendre comment utiliser et contrôler tes nouveaux pouvoirs et ils ont tellement de barrières de protection à l'école que Dumbledore n'a aucun espoir de te trouver là-bas. » Répondit Remus.

Harry hocha la tête et signa son nom au bas de la lettre ajoutant en dessous qu'il était un Kitiara. Il se piqua le doigt et pressa une goutte de sang sur le parchemin.

_Nous avons reçu votre acceptation. Voici une liste d'articles que vous devrez apporter. La liste des livres est la suivante :_

_Les Éléments et comment les utiliser par Emmeline Aqua_

_Les Arts de Guérissions par Jasmine Helios_

_Rites de Sang par Lucavarius Sanguini_

_Protection par Fabien Pritchett_

_Livre de Sorts par Gloria Magehurst_

_Runes Anciennes par Caleb Mickens_

_Arithmancie de Base par Keegan MacDaniels_

_Livre VI de Potions standards par Malcom Brewster_

_Vous auriez aussi besoin d'avoir la liste suivante d'articles :_

_Couteau de Rituel_

_Chaudron d'étain standard_

_Balance en laiton _

_Les paquets d'ingrédients étudiant (disponible au bazar Egyptien au Caire, Place de Belvédère en Suisse et Hankagai Kyuudou au Japon)_

_Les uniformes ne sont pas exigés. Tout ce que nous demandons c'est que vous apportez des vêtements appropriés pour les cours._

_Les baguettes ne sont pas autorisées. Si un objet de concentration est nécessaire il sera créé une fois que vous serez à l'école._

_Les familiers sont les bienvenus tant qu'ils sont bien disciplinés et n'attaquent pas les autres étudiants sans provocations._

_L'école commence le 1__er__ septembre. Les portoloins seront fournis à partir de 08h00 jusqu'à 12h00 ce matin dans les succursales de Gringotts en Egypte, Suisse et au Japon._

_Nous avons hâte de vous y voir._

Harry regarda Remus. « As-tu trouvé ma baguette chez les Dursley ? »

Remus grogna doucement. « Je n'y ai même pas pensé. Je t'ai juste pris et je suis parti. »

« C'est en faite une bonne chose, je pense. Les baguettes ne sont pas permises à Arcane Academy. Ils disent que si j'ai vraiment besoin d'un objet de concentration, ils le créeront quand je serais là-bas. » Dit Harry « Oh et je peux prendre Shadow et Eclipse avec moi. »

« Peux-tu trouver tout ce dont tu as besoin dans le bazar Egyptien, ou devrions-nous faires nos achats ailleurs ? » Demanda Remus pragmatique.

« Le bazar Egyptien est parfait » répondit Harry en donnant la lettre à Remus.

Remus parcourra la lettre et rit doucement « Il semble que tu auras une année intéressante. Nous allons faire du shopping demain. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Ça me parais bien. » Dit Harry avec enthousiasme. « Je vais aller voir tous les livres que tu a achetés pour mon anniversaire. Tu as peut-être déjà acheté certains d'entre eux. »

« Tu veux de l'aide ? » demanda Remus. Il aimait passer du temps avec Harry. Il l'aurait fait plus souvent si Dumbledore n'était pas intervenu, l'envoyant pour des missions de l'Ordre à droite à gauche.

Harry le regarda d'un air incrédule « Je veux de l'aide ? Bien sûr. As-tu vraiment regardé le nombre de livres que tu as achetés ? Il doit y en avoir au moins une centaine. »

Remus sourit d'un air penaud. « Je me suis un peu emporté. Les livres sont ma passion. »

Harry rit et accrocha son bras autour de Remus. « Lunard, mon petit rat de bibliothèque, les livres sont très appréciés. Ça va juste prendre un certains temps à tous les lires. » Il tira le loup-garou vers sa chambre.

Harry ouvrit sa malle et descendit l'échelle. Remus le suivit en bas de l'échelle et ils passèrent les trois heures suivantes à cataloguer les nombreux livres dans sa nouvelle bibliothèque. Quand qu'ils eurent fini, Harry avait seulement besoin d'acheter deux des livres de sa liste, il possédait déjà le reste.


	3. Chapter 3

Je remercie ma béta-correctrice Emiiliya pour m'avoir relue et corrigée : )

Lyxie : Contente que l'histoire te plaise toujours ^^ Et oui ça fait plaisir de voir Dumbledore comme ça : )

Bien sûr je ne suis que la traductrice et tous les droits pour cette histoire sont à ame3565 et bien sûr Harry Potter appartient toujours à J.K.R

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 3

Le 1er septembre arriva bien trop vite. Harry trembla pratiquement d'impatience, emballant ses derniers vêtements dans sa malle. Il demanda impérieusement « Maintenant, rétrécie-là ! »

Remus sourit à la demande et s'inclina moqueusement « Oui, maître. Comme vous voulez, maître. »

Harry croisa les bras et hocha la tête. « Maintenant, c'est mieux comme ça. Lunard, mon cher esclave, nous allons à Gringotts » Il ne put pas retenir l'image impérieuse plus longtemps et éclata de rire. Il mit la malle rétrécit dans sa poche et ramassa ses deux renardeaux. « Ok, nous sommes prêts maintenant. »

Remus tira Harry dans ses bras et les transplana au bazar égyptien. Ils avancèrent à Gringotts et Harry se dirigea vers l'un des gobelins. « Pouvez-vous me dire où aller pour un Portoloin pour Arcane Academy ? »

Le gobelin regarda Harry curieusement, ses yeux s'écarquillent quand il vit les oreilles et la queue de l'adolescent. « Un Kitiara, » souffla t'il respectueusement « Je n'ai pas vu l'un des vôtres depuis que j'étais un petit gobelin »

« Vraiment ? A quoi ressemblaient-ils ? » demanda Harry curieusement. Le gobelin secoua la tête et dit « Pour le Portoloin pour Arcane Academy, allez à la première porte sur la gauche. »

Harry soupira au congédiement et se dirigea dans la direction qu'il lui donna. Il entra dans la pièce pour trouver plusieurs personnes déjà présentes. Un garçon avec des cheveux auburn sauvages et les yeux d'ambre sourit comme un félin. Sur son épaule été perché un faucon au regard féroce. Une fille avec des cheveux blond foncé et les yeux bleu pâle lui rappelait fortement Fleur Delacour, il pensa donc qu'elle était une Vélane. Il y avait un homme dans le coin observant calmenent tout le monde. Il avait des cheveux noirs avec des mèches vert foncé et des yeux gris orageux et une bande d'écailles vertes autour de son cou.

« Vous avez besoin d'un Portoloin pour Arcane Academy ? »

Harry sursauta, surpris de la question. Il n'avait même pas remarqué le gobelin s'approcher de lui. « Oui j'en ai besoin. »

Le gobelin sourit et tendit un Portoloin. Harry tenait Shadow et Eclipse avec un bras et tendit l'autre pour saisir le parchemin. Le sourire du gobelin s'élargit. « Arcane Academy. » Harry haleta à la forte sensation à son nombril et disparu.

Il atterrit sur le sol maladroitement, se retenant à peine de ne pas tomber sur les renardeaux. S'assurant qu'ils allaient bien tous les deux, Harry se remit sur ses pieds avec un gémissement gêné. Il eut le souffle coupé quand il vit pour la première fois Arcane Academy. S'il pensait que Poudlard était impressionnant, l'école pâlissait en comparaison de la magnificence de ce château. L'entière structure était conçue en marbre blanc massif, construit dans le flanc de la montagne. Ce qui rendait encore plus impressionnant était le fait que le château était plus grand que la montagne elle-même.

« Waouh, » souffla doucement Harry.

« Ouais, mais les escaliers peuvent être des garces. Ça craint quand tu as cours au deuxième étage et que le prochain est au dixième. »

Harry sursauta de surprise et regarda la personne debout à côté de lui. C'était le gars de Gringotts, celui avec des mèches vertes dans ses cheveux. « Oh, je suis habitué à ce genre de choses. Je devais monter au moins sept étages chaque jour à mon ancienne école. »

L'adolescent regarda Harry pensant un long moment avant de tendre la main. « Zane Mitchell. Je suis né Incube, et toi ? »

Harry hésita un instant. C'était sa chance pour un nouveau départ et il ne voulait pas que son nom la ruine pour lui. D'autre part, il ne voulait pas se faire des amis potentiels basés sur des mensonges. Il soupira doucement et serra la main de Zane. « Harry Potter. Kitiara par héritage. »

Les sourcils de Zane s'arquèrent de surprise au nom de l'autre adolescent. Puis il vit les épaules tendues d'Harry et vit la résignation lasse dans ses yeux vert vif. « Enchanté de te rencontrer, Ry. Je dois admettre que c'est la première fois que je rencontre un Kitiara. J'ai rencontré plusieurs démons Kitsune, cependant. Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup. »

Harry sourit timidement au nouveau surnom, reconnaissant que Zane n'a pas fait toute une histoire sur sa renommée. « Ouais, Lunard a dit que la seule vraie différence entre Kitiara et Kitsune c'est la magie. Les Kitiara peuvent utiliser la sorcellerie et la magie élémentaire tandis que les Kitsune ont un pouvoir sur les plantes et la puissance démoniaque. »

Zane regarda les deux renardeaux dans les bras d'Harry et sourit. « Je parie que tu ressembles à tes deux renardeaux quand tu te transformes, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry rougit légèrement et regarda ses pieds, inaccoutumé à un petit flirt. Ignorant la question, il se retourna vers Zane. « Depuis combien de temps étudies-tu à arcane Academy ? »

« C'est ma septième année ici, mais comme je prévoie de faire une maîtrise en protection, je serais probablement ici encore trois ans après avoir eu mon diplôme, » déclara facilement Zane.

« Vraiment ? Je suppose que je n'avais même pas pensé à ce que je veux faire comme maîtrise, » dit doucement Harry. « Poudlard n'offre pas de formation supplémentaire après le diplôme. »

« Hé ! Zane ! »

Harry se retourna et vit un homme avec des cheveux blonds hérissés courir vers eux. Zane sourit légèrement. « Il était temps que tu arrives Grey. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris autant de temps ? »

« Comme d'habitude, » déclara Grey distraitement en regardant curieusement Harry. « Et qui est ce délicieux morceau ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils à la question, ses oreilles frémissant d'irritation. Qui était ce que ce type, le traitant comme s'il était un morceau de viande ? Ressentant son humeur, Eclipse et Shadow exposèrent leurs dents et grognèrent sur le blond.

Grey sourit effrontément à l'autre adolescent. « Comme c'est adorable. Les familiers du petit Kitsune défendent l'honneur de leur maître. »

« Je ne suis pas un Kitsune,» dit Harry froidement, puisant dans son serpentard intérieur. « Je suis un Kitiara. Ne jamais se fier à l'apparence. Cela pourrait te faire tuer un jour. »

Zane regarda Harry avec surprise. Partit l'adolescent timide depuis un moment, remplacé par un aristocrate calme et composé. De toute évidence il y avait plus de l'adolescent renard qu'il le pensait. « Grey, c'est Harry. C'est un Kitiara par héritage et sera présent dans notre illustre école pour la première fois. Harry, c'est mon meilleur ami Dougrey, Grey pour faire court et il est un tigre-garou. »

« Alors quelles cours prends-tu, Harry ? » demanda joyeusement Grey.

« Je ne sais pas encore. Cependant dans ma liste de livres il y avait des livres sur la magie élémentaire, la guérison, les rites de sang, protection, d'arithmancie, runes anciennes et des potions, » énuméra Harry.

Grey le fixa pendant un long moment. « Tu n'es pas du genre combattant, n'est-ce pas ? Ce ne sont que des cours passifs. »

Harry se hérissa à l'insinuation qu'il était faible. « As-tu déjà affronté Voldemort cinq fois et survécu pour raconter l'histoire ? »

« Tu suggères que tu l'as fait ? » demanda Grey avec un grognement d'incrédulité.

Harry balaya ses cheveux loin de son front, relevant l'accablante cicatrice sur son front. « Ce n'était pas une suggestion, odieux crétin. C'est un fait. » Ceci dit, Harry tourna ses talons et partit en furie loin de cet irritant adolescent, avançant en colère vers le château.

Grey regarda fixement le Kitiara furieux complètement abasourdi. Zane soupira et le tapa derrière la tête. « Bien joué Grey, j'aimais bien Harry et j'avais hâte d'être ami avec lui, mais il fallait que tu ouvres ta grande gueule et tout gâcher. »

« Cette petite chose était Harry Potter, » murmura Grey incrédule.

Zane frappa Grey à l'épaule. « C'est dans ces moments comme celui-ci que je comprends pourquoi je suis ton seul ami. Tu n'as absolument aucun tact. »

« Eh bien je suis désolé. C'est difficile de croire qu'un petit renard si mignon est le célèbre Harry Potter, défenseur de Seigneur des Ténèbres, » déclara Grey défensivement. « Je me demande pourquoi il prend ces cours en particulier. »

Zane lança un regard noir à son ami et secoua la tête, exaspéré. « Je ne sais pas comment je peux être ami avec un tel crétin. » Au regard vide de Grey, il soupira irrité. « Les Kitiara sont des créatures élémentaires qui peuvent aussi utiliser la magie sorcière, Grey. Il n'a pas vraiment besoin d'apprendre en plus la magie offensive, c'est pourquoi le reste de ses cours se concentre sur la guérison et la défense. »

« Oh ça a du sens, » déclara lentement Grey.

« Autrement dit, il pourrait te botter le cul sans même essayer, » annonça sournoisement Zane. « Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser je vais aller faire amende honorable par ta petite gueule. »

« J'ai dit que j'étais désolé, » gémit le tigre-garou puérilement. « Ça ne compte pas ? »

« Ce n'est pas à moi à qui tu dois t'excuser Grey, » déclara Zane brusquement.

« Très bien, je vais m'excuser auprès du petit renardeau, » dit Grey avec une moue.

« Tu peux commencer en ne l'appelant pas "petit renardeau", » dit ironiquement Zane.

Grey sourit d'un air penaud et se frotta l'arrière de sa tête « Ouais je suppose que ça pourrait probablement aider. Mais il est tellement adorable. »

Zane sourit tristement au lycan. « Allez Grey nous ferions mieux de rattraper Harry avant qu'il ne se perde ou se fasse harceler plus loin. »

« Il se prend pour qui cet abruti ? Être petit ne signifie pas être faible, » marmonna Harry, en colère alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les portes du château. Perdu dans sa rage, il ne vit pas la personne devant lui jusqu'à ce qu'il fonce sur elle, reculant de quelques pas du corps inflexible. « Je suis tellement désolé, je ne regardais pas où….j'allais » Sa voix s'éteignit quand il leva les yeux vers la personne en face de lui. L'homme devant lui devait mesurer au moins deux mètres et demi avec de grandes ailes noires coriaces sur son dos et une longue queue reptilienne balançant paresseusement derrière lui.

« Oui j'ai remarqué, » dit l'homme d'une voix trainante, amusé. Il tendit une grande main. « Je suis Zenith Waverly, le Dracken solitaire d'Arcane Academy. »

Harry plaça lentement sa main dans celle de Zenith et demanda « Qu'est-ce qu'un Dracken ? »

Zenith sourit largement et serra la main du petit renard. « Un démon Dragon. » Il libéra finalement la main d'Harry et pencha la tête sur le côté « Tu as un nom, petit ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils au dragon. Tout le monde allait lui faire des commentaires sur sa taille ? « C'est Harry et n'importe qui serait petit comparer à un foutu géant comme toi. »

Zenith se mit à rire « Eh bien je suis heureux de voir que le nouveau Kitsune n'a pas peur de se défendre. »

Harry soupira d'irritation. « Je suis un Kitiara pas un Kitsune. »

Zenith regarda Harry avec surprise « Vraiment ? Il n'y a pas eu de Kitiara dans cette école depuis une éternité. »

« Ouais je suppose que je suis unique dans mon genre, » répondit sèchement Harry.

Zenith ricana à la petite riposte et hocha la tête vers les portes du château. « Viens je vais te faire visiter. Je commence mon apprentissage en Magie du Sang cette année. »

« D'accord, » dit Harry suivant le Dracken dans le château.

« C'est le hall d'entrée. À ta droite ? c'est la salle à manger et à ta gauche c'est la bibliothèque du premier étage. Tout droit évidemment c'est la cage d'escalier. Au deuxième étage il y a les classes de métamorphoses, sortilèges, magie du sang, la bibliothèque et le dortoir des premières années. Au troisième étage il y a les classes de guérison, Protection, Magie élémentaire, une bibliothèque et le dortoir des deuxièmes années. Au quatrième étage il y a les classes de Runes, Arithmancie, Potions, Arts de Magi et le dortoir des troisièmes années. Le cinquième étage c'est les classes de Nécromancie, Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, les Arts Sombres, Magie démoniaques et le dortoir des quatrièmes années. Au sixième étage il y a les classes de Magie sexuelle, Magie d'Âme, de Chamanisme et le dortoir des cinquièmes années. Le septième étage c'est les classes de Divinations, le bureau de la directrice et celui du directeur adjoint et le dortoir des sixièmes années. Au huitième étage il y a le dortoir des septièmes années et le neuvième étage celui des apprentis. Le dixième étage c'est les classes d'Astronomie et de Magie Lunaires. » Zenith prit une pause dans ses explications et regarda Harry. « Alors dans quelle année es-tu ? »

« Et bien j'allais entrer dans ma sixième année à Poudlard, mais ici les cours sont très différents » répondit Harry « Le seul cours qui est pareil c'est les Potions. »

« Tu seras dans le dortoir des sixièmes années alors, » déclara Zénith. « Alors quels autres cours prends-tu ? »

« La guérison, Rite de Sang, Oh je suppose que c'est la Magie du sang. La magie élémentaire, Protections, Arithmancie, Runes et je suppose Arts Magique, » répondit Harry avec hésitation.

Zenith regarda Harry pendant un long moment et hocha pensivement la tête. « C'est un programme bien équilibré. Je pense que tu aimeras ces cours. Les profs sont bien, seulement deux d'entre eux sont humains. Mme Cassidy enseigne l'Arithmancie et Mr Halloway enseigne les Arts Magique. » Il montra la salle à manger d'un signe de tête « Allons manger, nous allons avoir notre emploi du temps et quelles sont nos chambres qu'après le déjeuner. »

« Est-ce que nous devons nous asseoir à une table en particulier ? » demanda Harry clignant des yeux de surprise quand il entra dans la pièce. Sur un côté de la salle, il y avait plusieurs buffets alors que le reste de la pièce avait de nombreuses petites tables pour huit personnes. « Je suppose que non. »

« Non les repas ici sont très informel. » Déclara Zenith dirigeant Harry vers les buffets. Il prit deux assiettes et lui en tendit une. « Fais- toi plaisir. »

Harry posa Eclipse et Shadow puis prit l'assiette en lisant attentivement ce qui était proposé au buffet. Il mit dans son assiette un petit morceau de poulet grillé, plusieurs fraises, tranches de pommes, des carottes, des tomates et des brocolis puis suivit Zenith à une table. L'assiette du Dracken débordait de nourriture, principalement de viande.

« C'est tout ce que tu manges ? » demanda Zenith incrédule regardant son assiette trop pleine et celle remplie de légumes et fruits d'Harry. « C'est pas étonnant que tu sois petit si c'est tout ce que tu manges. »

Harry regarda son assiette d'un air maussade. Ses deux renardeaux sautèrent sur ses genoux et jappèrent d'indignation sur le démon dragon. Harry sourit à leur défense et caressa leur douce fourrure. « J'étais dans le coma pendant quelques semaines et je m'adapte à manger des aliments solides de nouveau. Je ne peux pas encore digérer quelque chose de lourd à l'heure actuelle. » Il l'avait appris malgré lui après s'être gavé des délicieuses lasagnes de Remus après son réveil du coma. Autant il avait apprécié le repas, ça lui est revenu quelques heures plus tard faisant des nœuds dans son estomac à l'agonie.

Zenith grogna doucement et se frappa le front. « Je suis désolé, Harry. Je n'ai jamais appris quand me taire. »

Harry haussa les épaules « Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. » Il nourrit ses deux renardeaux avec un peu de poulet grillé et grignota ses fruits.

Zenith le regarda un instant puis sourit. Il mit un peu de poulet qu'il avait dans son assiette sur une serviette et la glissa vers Harry « Tes renardeaux peuvent avoir ça aussi. Ils le méritent pour être de tels amis fidèles. »

Harry sourit à ce geste inattendu. « Merci Zenith. »

« Alors qu'est-ce qui t'avait mis tellement en colère quand nous nous sommes rencontrés ? » demanda Zenith curieusement. Il ne voulait pas qu'Harry soit en colère contre lui mais il devait admettre que le petit Kitiara était assez attirant quand il était en colère.

Harry grimaça au souvenir du tigre-garou irritant qui l'avait mis en colère plus tôt. « Juste un tigre-garou condescendant agissant comme un imbécile. »

« Tu entends ça, Grey ? Il t'a bien cerné. »

Harry leva les yeux et vit Zane souriant à un Grey maussade. Il leva un sourcil à Zane en ignorant volontairement le tigre boudant. « Hey, Zane. Voudrais-tu déjeuner avec Zenith et moi ? »

Grey grogna d'irritation « Où est mon invitation ? Je suis là moi aussi. »

Harry l'ignora complètement et continua de ne regarder que Zane. « Zenith me disait justement où tous mes cours et les dortoirs étaient. Les cours m'ont l'air beaucoup plus intéressants que mes cours précédents même si ce ne sont que des cours passifs. »

Les épaules de Grey s'abaissèrent avec découragement. « Je suis désolé, Harry. Je suis juste un idiot et je n'aurais jamais dû te dire ça. »

« Non tu n'aurais jamais dû. » répondit impertinemment Harry. « Juste parce que je suis plus petit que toi ne me rend pas plus faible. Mes cours peuvent se concentrer sur des mesures défensives, mais je suis loin d'être impuissant. »

« Je sais, » s'excusa Grey. « Zane m'a déjà dit ça. Je suis vraiment désolé Harry. Crois-moi, s'il te plait. »

Harry leva les yeux vers le visage sérieux du Lycan et sourit légèrement. « J'accepte tes excuses, Grey. Mais que ça ne se reproduise pas. »

« Jamais, » déclara Grey tirant une chaise et s'assit.

« Grey, voici Zenith. » Dit Harry « C'est un Dracken et il va commencer son apprentissage en Rite de Sang cette année. Zenith voici Grey, le tigre-garou condescendant dont je te parlais. Je ne sais rien d'autre sur lui. » Il se tourna vers Zane « Et voici Zane, le meilleur ami du tigre idiot. C'est un incube. »

Zenith sourit amusé de la présentation « je vous ai déjà croisé tous les deux mais nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés en fait. C'est sympa de vous rencontrer. J'ai rencontré Harry grâce à vous, il était tellement aveuglé par la rage qu'il m'a littéralement heurté. »

Harry roula les yeux et soupira. « C'était comme foncer dans un mur. Il n'a pas bougé d'un centimètre alors que moi je me suis retrouvé sur mes fesses. »

« Je peux voir pourquoi, c'est un foutu géant, » chuchota Zane d'un air conspirateur.

Harry sourit à l'Incube. « C'est ce que j'ai dit. » Il sourit à Zenith. « Mais Zenith et moi sommes les seuls de notre espèce ici donc nous devons nous entraider, pas vrai Zenith ? »

« Ouais, nous les solitaires devons s'entraider, » déclara Zenith hochant la tête sagement.

Harry ricana se sentant plus heureux qu'il ne l'a été depuis longtemps. Ron et Hermione lui manquaient bien sûr, mais son amitié avec eux était constamment tendue par les rivalités et la menace imminente de Voldemort qui pesait sur lui. Ici il avait réussi à prendre un nouveau départ. Les gens d'ici ne se soucient pas vraiment de qui il était.

Une nouvelle table apparue contre le mur du fond. C'était la plus longue table de la salle et il y avait de nombreuses boîtes étiquetées par lettre tout au long de la table. Presque immédiatement les gens commencèrent à se rassembler autour de la table en fouillant dans les boîtes pour quelques choses.

« Nos emplois du temps sont prêts, »déclara Grey se levant d'un bond avec impatience.

« Ils sont triés par nom de famille, donc trouve juste la boîte P Harry, » dit Zane gentiment et suivit son ami hyper à la table.

Harry finit rapidement sont repas et ramassa ses renardeaux se dirigeants vers la table. Il trouva son emploi du temps et soupira à la prévisibilité de ses heures. Il avait potion en première heure tous les lundis matin.

Lundi

Potions 9h -12h

Guérison 14h -17h

Mardi

Rite de Sang 9h -12h

Arithmancie 14h -17h

Mercredi

Protection 9h -12h

Magie élémentaire 14h -17h

Jeudi

Art de la Magie 9h -12h

Runes Anciennes 14h -17h

Vendredi

Etudes indépendantes et tutorat (si besoin)

« Waouh, j'aime ce genre d'emploi du temps, » dit Harry joyeusement. « Je n'ai que Potion une fois par semaine. »

« Je suppose que tu n'aimes pas les potions » déclara Zane avec un sourire amusé.

« Si tu avais eu le même professeur que moi toi aussi tu ne les aimerais pas, » dit Harry sur la défensive. « Snape prenait un malin plaisir à rendre ma vie misérable dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. »

« Les cours sont organisés de cette façon parce qu'il y a moins d'élèves dans chaque classe de sorte que les professeurs puissent consacrer plus de temps à chaque élève pendant les leçons, » expliqua Zenith. « Tu devrais avoir une journée de libre pour faire des études indépendantes ou t'arranger pour qu'un tuteur puisse t'aider pour les cours où tu as besoin d'aide. »

« Comme je l'ai dit, j'aime ce genre d'emploi du temps, » dit Harry souriant au démon.

Zane arracha des mains l'emploi du temps d'Harry, faisant la grimace quand il vit qu'il avait seulement une classe avec le Kitiara. « Ce n'est pas juste. Le seul cours qu'on a en commun c'est les Runes Anciennes. »

« Laisse-moi voir, » demanda Grey en lisant au-dessus de l'épaule de Zane. Il cria de joie. « J'ai quatre cours avec lui. » Il sourit à Harry. « Je suis dans ta classe de Potions, Art de la Magie, Arithmancie et les Runes Anciennes. Ouais moi»

« Félicitations, » déclara Harry sèchement. « Je suis content pour toi. »

« Et bien si tu as besoin d'aide avec tes cours de Rite de Sang, tu peux toujours venir me voir. Je serais heureux de t'aider, » proposa Zenith.

« Merci, j'apprécie, » dit Harry reconnaissant. Il regarda à nouveau son emploi du temps et vit les attributions de dortoir au bas de la page. Il était placé au dortoir des sixièmes années et son colocataire était un dénommé Tristan Hayward. « Hé, est-ce que l'un d'entre vous connait un Tristan Hayward ? Apparemment c'est mon nouveau colocataire. »

Zane et Grey le regardent consterner. « Tristan ? Mon pauvre, » déclara Grey avec sympathie.

Zane acquiesça. « C'est une fée de la météo bien qu'il s'appelle lui-même un tempête Shide. C'est aussi un vrai con. Chaque colocataire qu'il a eu au cours des dernières cinq années a quitté l'école dans les six mois juste pour être loin de lui. Je suis désolé pour toi Harry, ça va être une dure année. »

Harry soupira d'un air abattu. Un colocataire difficile était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin et avec cette réputation il n'était pas prêt de trouver quelqu'un qui veuille changer de chambre. Et bien s'il pouvait supporter Snape et Malfoy de façon régulière, il pouvait supporter ce gamin.

« Ne t'inquiète pas autant, Harry. Ce n'est pas comme si tu allais passer beaucoup de temps avec lui. » Déclara Zane pour le rassurer. « Tu ne dois rester dans les dortoirs de minuit à cinq heures du matin. Je suis sûr que tu peux gérer cinq heures non ? »

« Je ne suis pas inquiet. » Dit calmement Harry « J'ai eu affaire à pire, ça ira. »

Grey hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. « Ouais, Tristan n'est rien comparé à Voldemort et tu l'as déjà affronté plusieurs fois. »

« Attendez. Quoi ? » Demanda Zenith en secouant la tête, confus. Il regarda Harry en haussant les sourcils « Tu as affronté Voldemort ? »

Harry lança un regard noir à Grey. Il ne pouvait pas garder sa bouche fermée celui-là ? Il leva les yeux vers Zenith et balaya ses cheveux de son front. « Je suis Harry Potter. Oui, j'ai affronté Voldemort plusieurs fois au cours des cinq dernières années. »

« Et bien si ça peut te faire du bien, cela n'impressionnera pas plus que ça les démons. Les démons dans leurs ensembles sont pires que ça n'importe quel jour de la semaine, » déclara Zenith. Bien sûr qu'il avait entendu parler d'Harry Potter. Tout le monde qui interagit au sein de la communauté magique avait entendu son nom. Cependant les démons ne se soucient pas du tout des sorciers et leur guerre inepte.

« Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'il y a des choses pires que Voldemort, » dit Harry sèchement. « Tant qu'ils ne jettent pas leur dévolue sur moi j'irais parfaitement bien. Un psychopathe qui essaye de me tuer c'est tout ce que je peux faire face à l'heure actuelle. »

« Content d'avoir pu aider, » déclara facétieusement Zenith. « Et si je te montrais ta chambre maintenant ? Peut-être que ton nouveau colocataire sera déjà là. »

« Merci Zenith. Tu sais dire les bonnes choses pour égayer ma journée, » dit Harry avec ironie. « Mais tu as raison. Je ferais mieux d'en finir avec ça le plus tôt possible. »

Grey drapa son bras autour des épaules d'Harry. « Ne t'inquiète pas, petit renardeau. Nous serons là avec toi. »

Harry grogna doucement et donna un coup de coude dans l'estomac de Grey provoquant au tigre-garou un grognement de douleur. « Je peux m'en charger Grey. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un homme grand et fort pour me protéger. »

Zane secoua la tête à son ami tirant Grey loin d'Harry. « Tu n'apprends jamais, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher,» gémit Grey « Il est trop adorable. »

Harry siffla de colère sur le tigre-Garou. Il n'était pas adorable bon sang ! Eclipse et Shadow grognèrent en réponse de la colère de leur maître mais cela aggrava les choses. Même Zenith a du mal à ne pas dire « Ah » au trio adorable. Avec ses oreilles en arrière, sa queue hérissée de colère et ses petits crocs montrés dans un grognement, Harry ressemblait à un chaton en colère.

« Grey, laisse-le tranquille, » déclara Zane cachant un sourire à la réaction d'Harry. Il détestait l'admettre et ne le dira jamais en face à Harry, mais le Kitiara était vraiment adorable. « Allez, Harry, je viens avec toi. Je dois trouver ma nouvelle chambre de toute façon. »

Harry hocha la tête et se dirigea hors de la salle à manger avec Zane en ignorant complètement Grey. Il s'arrêta à la porte et regarda Zenith. « Tu viens Zenith ? »

Zenith sourit au tigre-garou boudeur et répondit. « Oui, je viens. » Il sourit de la salle d'un pas nonchalant sans se soucier du monde. Cette année s'avère être divertissante.

Grey fit la moue d'être exclu comme ça, Harry était si méchant avec lui. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si le petit renardeau était sacrément adorable. Et bien il leur avait donné assez d'avance, il était temps de retrouver son petit renardeau une nouvelle fois.

Harry entra dans sa chambre et regarda autour de lui curieusement. Il y avait un grand lit à baldaquin de chaque côté de la pièce, deux bureaux, deux étagères et deux armoires. Il fut surpris de constater qu'il y avait aussi une petite salle de bains attenante.

Voyant une malle au pied du lit près de la porte, Harry se dirigea vers l'autre côté de la chambre. Il mit ses renardeaux sur le lit et sortit sa malle rétrécie de sa poche, l'agrandissant avec deux pressions rapides sur le couvercle. Remus avait eu la gentillesse de poser un sortilège dessus pour qu'elle réponde seulement à sa signature magique car il n'avait pas de baguette pour le moment.

« Tu veux de l'aide? » demanda Zane.

« Si cela ne te dérange pas. Peux-tu mettre mes livres sur l'étagère? » demanda Harry, atteignant sa malle. Il sortit les bras chargés de livres et les plaça sur le lit avant d'en chercher plus.

Les sourcils de Zane froncèrent au nombre de livres que le Kitiara retira de sa malle. Il avait pratiquement toute une bibliothèque dedans. « Tu avais assez de livres là, Harry? »

Harry rougit légèrement. «Ce sont des cadeaux. »

« Que puis-je faire? » demanda Zenith.

« Tu peux agrandir la bibliothèque», déclara Zane. "Je ne pense pas que tous ces livres tiendront dessus à moins que tu ne le fasses."

Zenith ricana et agrandit consciencieusement la bibliothèque. « Tu veux changer quelque chose d'autre ? »

« Peux-tu changer le couvre-lit en noir, argent et vert? Tout ce blanc me rappelle trop l'infirmerie, » répondit Harry avec un léger frisson.

« Bien sûr, » Zenith changea rapidement le couvre-lit et ajouta une barrière d'intimité. Au moins, cela donnera à Harry un peu plus de protection quand il dormira. Une fois qu'il eut fini avec ça, il décida d'aider Zane avec le reste des livres.

Harry, d'autre part, décida de ranger ses vêtements. Tirant sa malle vers l'armoire, il rangea ses chaussettes et sous-vêtements dans les deux tiroirs avant d'accrocher ses chemises et pantalons dans la penderie. Il finit par placer ses chaussures sur l'étagère du bas et ferma la porte. Maintenant il rangea le reste de ses fournitures scolaires.

«Nous avons terminé. Tu as besoin d'autre chose? » demanda Zane gaiement.

Harry sourit et secoua la tête. « Non, ce que vous avez fait est plus que suffisant. Merci pour de votre aide. »

« Alors je ferais mieux d'aller dans mon dortoir. Je te vois au petit déjeuner, ok."

« Bien sûr, Zane. Passe une bonne nuit, » dit Harry doucement. Il regarda l'Incube sortir de la chambre avec un sourire affectueux.

« Je ferais mieux y aller aussi. Ne laisse pas la petite fée t'embêter, Harry » dit Zenith.

« Je ne vais pas le laisser faire. Je suis plus fort que ça » promis Harry. « Je te verrai demain. Oh, et si tu vois Grey, dis lui qu'il est pardonné. »

Zenith sourit. « Je le ferai. Bonne nuit, petit. »

« Bonne nuit, géant, » dit Harry, taquin.

Zenith sourit à la raillerie et partit. Il espérait vraiment qu'Harry était aussi fort qu'il le croyait. Il aimait bien le petit Kitiara et ne voulait pas qu'il se blesse.


	4. Chapter 4

Je remercie encore et toujours ma beta-correctrice Emiiliya pour ces corrections.

Et oui je ne suis que la traductrice et tous les droits pour cette histoire sont à ame3565 et Harry Potter appartient toujours à J.K.R

Cristal de glace : Merci pour tout ces adjectifs qui se finissent en –isme : ) Je suis contente que ça te plaise ^^ Pour ce qui est de publication je posterais à chaque fois que j'aurais un chapitre de traduis et corrigé. Et désolée pour l'attente en ce moment je suis pas mal occupée : (

Lyxie : haha je ne te dirais pas qui est le nouveau colocataire et oui c'est peu probable que Draco vienne à Arcane Academy )

Enjoy !

Chapitre 4

Hermione regarda tristement par la fenêtre du train. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas croire que Dumbledore ferait une chose pareille. Elle avait confiance en lui et l'admirait, apprendre qu'il était au courant de l'abus qu'Harry a dû endurer par sa famille était tout simplement ahurissant. Et d'aller jusqu'à lancer un oubliette sur Mme Weasley était tout simplement terrible. Hermione ne savait pas si elle serait capable de regarder Dumbledore droit dans les yeux.

«Tu me manques Harry» murmura-t-elle doucement.

«A moi aussi, Hermione. Mais, c'est pour le mieux. Tant que Dumbledore est là, il n'y a aucun moyen qu'il puisse retourner à l'école», déclara Ron de manière rassurante.

Hermione hocha la tête à contrecœur. Elle s'inquiétait quand même pour lui. Voldemort était toujours après Harry, il avait besoin d'apprendre tout ce qu'il pouvait pour survivre. "Penses-tu qu'il va quand même écrire?"

"C'est trop risqué», déclara Ron franchement. "Si Dumbledore le retrouvait, qui sait ce qui se passerait? Il avait déjà lancé un oubliette sur ma mère, imagine ce qu'il essayera de faire à Harry pour le garder sous sa coupe."

"Tu as raison," soupira Hermione. "J'espère qu'il va bien là où il est."

"Harry est un survivant Hermione. Maintenant qu'il est loin de ces horribles moldus, je suis sûr qu'il va parfaitement bien", a déclaré Ron avec assurance.

Harry leva curieusement les yeux quand la porte s'ouvrit, révélant un adolescent élancé avec de longs cheveux roux rougeoyants et des yeux violets perçants. L'adolescent jeta un coup d'œil sur Harry et ricana avec mépris.

"Un Kitsune? Ils auraient au moins pu me donner un colocataire avec des capacités élémentaires, mais je suppose qu'ils sont assez désespérés ces jours-ci. Personne ne semble rester très longtemps."

Harry soupira d'irritation. "Tout d'abord, je ne suis pas un Kitsune, il est évident que cette école doit enseigner à leurs élèves comment faire la différence entre Kitiara et Kitsune ou les élèves doivent apprendre à ne pas faire de conclusions hâtives. Deuxièmement, étant un Kitiara, j'ai des capacités élémentaires, alors arrête de geindre. Et dernièrement, tu ne me fais pas peur. J'ai eu affaire à pire. "

Tristan fut légèrement impressionné par la réponse acerbe du petit renardeau, mais il ne l'admettra jamais. Ce gamin avait au moins avait du répondant. Il se demandait combien de temps cela durerait.

"Nous allons voir combien de temps ton cran durera,» songea Tristan.

"Oh, c'est quelque chose qui ne changera jamais," dit Harry avec une farouche détermination. Il n'avait pas laissé sa famille ou Voldemort le briser et il ne laissera certainement pas ce garçon ou quelqu'un d'autre le faire non plus.

Tristan se contenta de sourire et pointa du doigt Harry, puisant l'électricité de l'atmosphère dans ses mains. « Bang ». Un jet d'électricité se dirigea vers Harry.

Harry se transforma dans sa forme de renard avant même qu'il ne réalise ce qui se passait, et la foudre frappa le mur où sa tête avait été. Le changement soudain de forme le déséquilibra et ses pattes ont glissèrent sous lui. Quand il essaya de se remettre sur pattes, il fut surpris par le rire doux de Tristan avant qu'il ne l'attrape par la peau du cou et le soulève pour le mettre à son niveau.

«Je peux si facilement te rompre le cou comme ça", dit Tristan pensivement, soulevant son autre main pour paresseusement caresser paresseusement le menton du renardeau avant d'entourer délicatement son petit cou.

Harry recula soudainement et frappa la main du fae loin de lui. "Je ne suis pas facilement effrayé. Tu peux être un con autant que tu veux, je ne partirai pas." Il comprenait pourquoi Tristan ne gardait pas un colocataire longtemps, mais il était fait d'une autre trempe. Il refusa d'autoriser ce bâtard de l'intimider.

Tristan renifla doucement et sourit froidement. "Nous verrons, petit renardeau. Le semestre vient à peine de commencer. J'ai toute l'année pour te briser."

Harry ignora l'irritant fae. Il attrapa simplement son pyjama et entra dans la salle de bain, verrouillant et protégeant la porte avec tous les sorts qu'il connaissait. Arrachant furieusement ses vêtements, Harry entra dans la douche chaude. L'eau chaude le détendait, apaisant sa colère, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un douloureux jappement de la chambre.

Harry sauta hors de la douche, tombant presque quand ses pieds glissaient sur le carrelage et couru dans la chambre à coucher. Il vit Tristan tenant avec une main Shadow par la peau du cou tandis que l'autre main crépitait à l'électricité. Une bouffée de rage monta en Harry à cette vue. De brûlantes flammes bouillaient au bout de ses doigts, et la température dans la chambre augmenta de façon spectaculaire.

"Pose-le avant que je ne te fasse frire le cul," grogna dangereusement Harry.

Tristan vit dans les yeux de son colocataire la promesse mortelle et savait que ce n'était pas quelqu'un à mettre en colère si tôt dans ce jeu. Même nu, Harry était intimidant dans sa juste fureur. Cependant, Tristan refusa de simplement d'abandonner sans se battre.

"Tu ne le feras pas. Tu pourrais blesser ton précieux renardeau si tu le fais," déclara moqueusement Tristan.

Le fae n'aurait vraiment pas dû prétendre connaître Harry. Le Kitiara sourit à l'autre garçon et regarda patiemment jusqu'à ce que Tristan sente enfin la chaleur sous ses pieds. Malheureusement pour Tristan, il était tellement concentré sur sa confrontation avec Harry qu'il ne le remarqua pas jusqu'à ce que ses chaussures prennent feu.

"Merde!" glapit Tristan quand il sentit les flammes lapant ses chevilles. Il laissa tomber le renardeau qu'il tenait et utilisa son élément de l'eau pour éteindre les flammes. Une fois que le feu fût éteint, il retira prudemment ses chaussures et ses chaussettes grimaçant de douleur alors que ces derniers raclaient contre sa chair brûlée. Ses deux pieds étaient rouges, vifs et palpitants de douleur. Il doutait qu'il puisse être capable de marcher jusqu'à l'infirmerie et encore moins en cours le lendemain matin.

Une main mince et bronzée se posa doucement sur son pied, une sensation apaisante de froid balaya la douleur. Tristan fut choqué de voir son colocataire à genoux à côté de lui, le guérissant des dommages qu'il avait causés. En quelques minutes toutes les traces des douloureuses brûlures furent disparues et Tristan soupira de soulagement. Il regarda Harry pendant un long moment et lui posa une question à laquelle il voulait obtenir des réponses.

"Pourquoi m'as-tu guérir? J'aurais tué ton animal de compagnie si tu ne m'avais pas arrêté."

Harry soupira et haussa les épaules. «Je n'aime pas blesser les gens. Je le ferai si cela signifie protéger mes proches, mais je n'aime pas le faire." Il berça son frissonnant renardeau sur sa poitrine, les battements de son cœur calmèrent son familier et se remis sur ses pieds. "Toutefois, si jamais tu essayes de faire du mal à mes renardeaux, je te ferais mal de façon à ce que même le meilleur guérisseur ne pourra guérir."

"Tu devrais mettre quelques vêtements abord ", déclara Tristan à la légère. Il n'était pas idiot et ne prit la menace d'Harry à la légère. Ce petit Kitiara avait une véritable puissance qui pourrait lui botter le cul tous les jours de la semaine, guérir les dommages et recommencer à nouveau.

Harry fronça les sourcils confus puis baissa les yeux avant de rougir. Il s'était hâté pour sauver Shadow et avait complètement oublié ses vêtements. «Tais-toi, imbécile. C'est de ta faute de toute façon." Il lança un regard noir au fae souriant et se précipita dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller.

Le sourire narquois de Tristan se transforma en un large sourire alors que la porte de la salle de bains claquait derrière le Kitiara furieux. «Je pourrais éventuellement garder ce colocataire avec moi. Ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas tellement amusé ou mis au défi." Son sourire narquois revint en se rappelant du corps nu d'Harry. "Bien sûr, la vue n'était pas mal du tout non plus."

Harry mit ses livres de potions et de guérison dans son sac et se leva. "Viens, Shadow. Allons-y, Eclipse. C'est l'heure du petit déjeuner."

"Faut-il que tu parles si fort?" gémit Tristan en enfouissant sa tête sous l'oreiller.

Harry regarda le fae endormi et sourit. «Oui, je le dois. Vraiment. D'ailleurs, si cela te dérange tant que ça utilise un sort de silence comme ça tu ne m'entendras pas du tout."

Tristan dégagea son oreiller et regarda Harry furieusement. «Vas-t-en insupportable renard. J'essaie de dormir."

Harry se contenta de rire et sortit de la chambre avec un sourire joyeux, Shadow et Eclipse le suivirent consciencieusement. Il se hâta de descendre les escaliers amenant à la salle à manger dans l'espoir de voir Zane ou Zenith, mais aucun d'entre eux n'était encore là. Avec un soupir déçu, Harry alla à la table du buffet et servis une assiette de fruits, saucisses et des toasts pour lui et ses familiers.

Son matin calme fut brisé dès qu'il s'assit à une table par une voix narquoise derrière lui. "Eh bien, si ce n'est pas une autre putain de Kitsune. Vous les satanés renards devaient vous reproduire comme des lapins."

Harry soupira et regarda le nouveau venu. C'était un grand garçon mince avec la peau bleu clair et les cheveux noirs. "De toute évidence je dois porter un insigne autour du cou pour éviter d'avoir à faire face constamment à des imbéciles comme toi. Je ne suis pas un foutu Kitsune. Je suis un Kitiara, c'est rare, je sais. Et tu es?"

"Ce "débile" est Silas Hargrove, l'un des trois elfes noirs à Arcane Académie ", déclara Zenith après avoir entendu la conversation en approchant de la table. "Il pense qu'il est spécial juste parce que son papa est le chef du clan."

"Personne ne t'a demandé satané dragon," gronda Silas. "Ce n'est pas tes affaires."

Zenith vient de lever un sourcil à l'elfe et tira la chaise à côté d'Harry s'asseyant avec un sourire décontracté. "Bien sûr que ça l'est, Silas, Harry est mon ami, et les amis se protègent les uns les autres. Oh, mais j'imagine que tu ne sais pas quoi que ce soit à ce sujet. Ton propre cousin ne peut même pas supporter d'être autour de toi."

Silas grogna sur le Dracken. "Tu ferais mieux de surveiller tes arrières, dragon. On ne sait jamais si un jour tu te fais poignarder." Avec cette menace lancée, l'elfe s'éloigna de leur table.

Zenith roula les yeux à la sortie dramatique de Silas et sourit à Harry. "Eh bien, je vois que tu as survécu à ta première nuit avec Tristan."

"Vous aviez raison. C'est un idiot fini," soupira Harry donnant sa saucisse aux deux renardeaux.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il fait? Est-ce qu'il t'a blessé de quelque façon?" demanda Zénith inquiet.

"Il a essayé de faire du mal à Shadow. J'étais tellement en colère que j'ai mis en feu ses pieds," avoua doucement Harry, caressant lentement la fourrure de Shadow. Eclipse jappa doucement demandant aussi de l'attention, Harry sourit et caressa sa fourrure également.

"Tu as mis… ses pieds... en feu," Zénith répéta lentement. Au timide signe de tête d'Harry, le Dracken éclata de rire. «J'aurais payé pour voir ça. Ce salaud l'a bien cherché, j'ai hâte de le voir clopinant aujourd'hui."

Harry rougit légèrement. "Euh, je l'ai un peu guéri la nuit dernière," marmonna-t-il d'un air coupable.

"Tu l'as guéri?" Zenith demanda incrédule. «Pourquoi as-tu fait ça?"

"Je me sentais coupable okay !" dit Harry sur la défensive. "Des petits sorts sont une chose, mais je lui ai quand même brûlé les pieds. Je n'aime pas blesser les gens comme ça. Je ne pouvais même pas lancer le sortilège Doloris correctement sur la femme qui a tué mon parrain."

Zenith fixa Harry pendant un long moment avant d'ébouriffer tendrement les cheveux du Kitiara. "Tu es juste trop mignon Harry. Je ne pense pas que quiconque en dehors de l'infirmière de l'école aurait pu l'aider et elle aurait seulement fait parce que c'est son travail."

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Hargrove ?" demanda Zane alors que lui et Grey s'assirent à la table.

«Ouais, on aurait dit que quelqu'un a pissé dans son porridge", ajouta Grey.

"Il a décidé qu'Harry serait une cible facile et était mécontent quand cela s'avéra incorrect", déclara Zenith.

"Ce petit crétin il ferait mieux de faire attention à lui" grogna Grey. «Je vais le déchirer s'il essaie de blesser mon renardeau."

Harry fixa le Tigre-garou. "Ton renardeau?"

Grey déglutit à la dangereuse tonalité. "Mon ami?" modifia t-il rapidement soupirant de soulagement quand Harry arrêta de le fusiller du regard.

Zenith sourit narquoisement à Grey. «Je ferais attention si c'était moi Grey. La dernière fois que quelqu'un a mis Harry en colère, il a mis ses pieds en feu."

"Zenith!" Harry menaça le démon dragon. "C'était un accident. D'ailleurs, il a essayé de blesser mon précieux Shadow."

Zane éclata de rire quand il réalisa de qui ils parlaient. "Tristan a finalement rencontré plus fort que lui. J'aurais aimé voir ça."

"Ouais c'est dommage qu'Harry l'ait guéri juste après," soupira Zenith déçu.

"Tu l'as guéri?" s'écria Grey choqué. "Pourquoi?"

"C'est dans sa nature Grey. N'as-tu pas écouté ce que j'ai dit? Les Kitiara sont extrêmement puissants, un seul pourrait décimer une grande ville s'ils le voulaient. Pour équilibrer ce pouvoir, ils ont une nature plus passive préférant utiliser leurs pouvoirs pour guérir plutôt que de détruire ", expliqua Zane.

"Quoi qu'il en soit il est presque l'heure des cours. Viens, Grey. Tu peux me montrer où est la classe de potions," dit Harry attrapant son sac et se mettant debout.

"Oui", déclara Grey avec impatience. "Allons-y."

Fred et George Weasley étaient assis à la table de Gryffondor avec leurs têtes penchées ensemble, conspirant tout en chuchotant. Ils avaient beaucoup de plans pour leur sournois directeur. Et la première blague devrait commencer d'une minute à l'autre. Après tout ils avaient eu l'aide parfaite.

Des ricanements résonnaient tout au long de la Grande Salle et les jumeaux levèrent les yeux avec empressement. Un coup d'œil sur le directeur les fit rires aux éclats. Le directeur était complètement chauve avec des sourcils orange épais et broussailleux, un grand nez en forme de pomme de terre et les lèvres pourpres lumineuses pincées dans un baiser indécent.

Pendant un moment tout le monde dans la grande salle riait en pointant le doigt vers Dumbledore. Avec une grimace mécontente, le directeur se leva et quitta la salle.

"La première étape de l'opération -" murmura Fred.

"Vengeance complète," termina George.

"La deuxième étape commence demain", ils jurèrent ensemble.

Les jumeaux quittèrent calmement la Grande Salle en planifiant déjà leur prochaine blague. Se venger sur la vieille chouette valait la peine de revenir à Poudlard cette année, en dépit de leur réticence initiale. En outre, grâce à Harry ils avaient déjà l'argent dont ils avaient besoin pour ouvrir leur boutique. Cela pouvait attendre un peu plus longtemps. Cette opportunité était trop belle pour la laisser passer.

Harry entra dans la classe de potions avec un sentiment d'appréhension. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que ce professeur ne fût en rien comme le professeur Snape. Il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait supporter une autre chauve-souris graisseuse planant au-dessus de son épaule et critiquer chacun de ses mouvements.

Lorsqu'Harry vit le professeur, Snape était la dernière personne à laquelle il pensait. Le professeur était une petite femme aux longs cheveux blonds et de lumineux yeux bleu turquoise. Elle leur sourit joyeusement quand ils entrèrent dans la salle de classe.

" Bonjour, Professeur Milligan. Est-ce que je vous ai manqué? " demanda Grey malicieusement.

" C'est toujours un plaisir de vous voir Mr Deveaux," dit gentiment le professeur. Elle regarda Harry curieusement. "Je ne pense pas vous connaître jeune homme. "

Harry sourit nerveusement. "Non, c'est ma première année ici, je suis Harry Potter. "

Le professeur Milligan leva un sourcil au nom et regarda l'adolescent de plus près. A première vue, elle pensa qu'il était un Kitsune, mais son odeur était différente. Au lieu de l'odeur de la terre presque florale odeur d'un Kitsune Harry sentait comme un mélange confus de dessert et d'océan.

"Ah ! Un Kitiara. Je n'ai pas enseigné à l'un des vôtres depuis des années. "

" Comment le saviez-vous ? " demanda Harry curieusement. "Tous ceux que j'ai rencontrés assumaient que j'étais un Kitsune, c'est assez embêtant à force. "

Professeur Milligan sourit légèrement. "Votre odeur."

Grey renifla exagérément Harry et fredonna d'un air pensif. "Maintenant que vous le dites, son odeur est différente de celle des Kitsune que j'ai rencontrés. C'est agréable, c'est un peu comme une oasis ou quelque chose comme ça."

"Cela doit être dû à la combinaison de ses pouvoirs élémentaires," dit le professeur sereinement. "Vos cousins démons ont une odeur plus terre-à-terre en raison de leur contrôle sur la faune." 

Tandis que le professeur Milligan se dirigeait vers son bureau, Grey se tourna vers Harry. «Le professeur Milligan est une hyène-garou."

Harry secoua la tête et sourit timidement. «Avant de venir ici je ne savais pas qu'il y avait différents types de lycanthropes. A Poudlard ils enseignent seulement sur les loups-garous. Je pense que cependant ce n'est pas si surprenant. L'Angleterre magique est complètement corrompue avec les préjugés de nos jours que le système scolaire en souffre tellement. "

Grey regarda Harry avec surprise. Aussi naïf que le Kitiara fût, Grey ne pensait pas qu'Harry soit si perspicace. «Je déteste dire ça, mais le programme à Poudlard est une farce. Et Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang ne sont que marginalement mieux. Les cinq meilleures écoles dans le monde sont Arcane Academy ici au Maroc, Hitomi école de magie au Japon, Apokryfos en Grèce, Stregoneria Accademia en Italie et l'école de sorcellerie de Merlin aux Etats-Unis. "

Un grand coup sec mit fin à la conversation et ils regardèrent devant eux. Le professeur Milligan passa ses doigts sur le tableau noir et des écritures apparurent. "Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année. Nous sommes au sixième niveau en potions et je m'attends à ce que tout le monde se comporte bien." En disant cela, elle regarda avec insistance un brun au sourire narquois au fond de la salle. "La personne assise à côté de vous sera votre partenaire permanent, alors faites avec."

"Ha Gillian est coincée avec Mathias cette année. C'était mon partenaire l'année dernière et c'était un cauchemar," ricana Grey. Quand Harry le regarda sans comprendre, il pointa une fille qui ressemblait étonnamment à Silas Hargrove. "Tu as sans doute déjà remarqué la ressemblance c'est Gillian Hargrove. Contrairement à son cousin, Silas, elle est bien. Mathias, le garçon à côté d'elle, est un Sylphe, lui et Gillian se détestent. Ils devaient être les derniers arrivés. "

"M. Deveux, avez-vous quelque chose à partager avec le reste de la classe ou puis-je continuer?" demanda le professeur avec malice.

Grey se redressa sur son siège et sourit au professeur. «Désolé professeur. Vous pouvez continuer maintenant."

"Comme je le disais, nous allons commencer par la potion Veritaserum aujourd'hui. Les instructions sont sur le tableau. Commencez."

"Aww. Il faut un mois pour concocter cette potion," pleurnicha Grey. «Je déteste de devoir venir ici après des heures sur une potion de ce genre."

Harry secoua la tête au pleurnichement pitoyable du tigre. Lissant attentivement les instructions sur le tableau, il rassembla les ingrédients nécessaires puis les plaça dans l'ordre de préparation. Il poussa le foie de dragon vers Grey. "Ça doit être effilé."

Grey sourit et salua Harry avant de prendre son couteau et de faire ce qu'on lui demanda. Harry ajouta les plumes de Jobberknoll et remua lentement la potion, hochant la tête de satisfaction quand la couleur vira à l'argent. Réglant son minuteur à huit minutes, Harry attrapa une racine de gingembre et découpa la plante en dés uniformément.

"J'ai fini. Dois-je les ajouter maintenant?" demanda Grey déplaçant le plateau vers le chaudron.

Harry saisit rapidement le plateau loin de lui et le posa sur le bureau. Il poussa de l'aconit vers son partenaire. «Pourquoi tu ne les malaxes pas en jusqu'à avoir une pâte à la place?"

Grey prit le plateau et sourit à Harry. "Tu prends en charge Harry. J'aime ça."

Harry leva les yeux et termina le découpage de la racine de gingembre. Lorsque le minuteur sonna il ajouta le foie de dragon bout par bout en remuant deux fois après chaque ajout. La potion prit une douce teinte de lavande et Harry soupira de soulagement avant de régler le minuteur à cinq minutes.

Mettant de côté le gingembre coupé en dés Harry dosa soigneusement deux grammes de sang de salamandre. Lorsque le minuteur sonna de nouveau, il ajouta lentement les dés de gingembre et remua trois fois en huit mouvements. La potion s'assombrit en bleu marine.

"Maintenant tu peux ajouter l'aconit, Grey," dit Harry.

Grey hocha la tête et jeta la pâte dans le chaudron. Harry agita la potion vingt fois dans le sens inverse d'une aiguille d'une montre et regarda la potion prendre une teinte brune boueuse. Puis il ajouta le sang de salamandre et remua encore vingt fois, cette fois dans le sens d'une aiguille d'une montre. Après avoir remué la potion, elle devint or pâle. Harry baissa rapidement la chaleur et régla le minuteur pour seize heures. Pour les vingt-huit prochains jours, la potion devrait être remuée deux fois toutes les seize heures pendant que ça mijote.

Le professeur Mulligan se dirigea vers eux et regarda le chaudron. "Très bien. C'est juste la bonne couleur." Elle vit le minuteur déjà réglé et sortit sa baguette créant un bouclier autour du chaudron. "Le bouclier est réglé de sorte que personne d'autre ne peut altérer votre potion, il est accordé à vos signatures magiques. Puisque vous avez terminé pour le moment, vous pouvez partir. Je vous verrai lundi prochain."

Harry et Grey réunirent rapidement leurs sacs et quittèrent la salle de classe. Soudain Harry sourit et dit: « C'était la meilleure classe de potions que je n'ai jamais eue. Professeur Mulligan est un bien meilleur professeur que Snape."

«A quoi ressemble ce Snape ?" Grey demanda curieusement. "La façon dont tu parles de lui le fait ressembler à l'incarnation diable."

"C'est une bonne description de Snape," dit Harry avec un petit sourire. "Personnellement je ne peux pas supporter l'homme et le sentiment est plus que mutuel. Toutefois, je ne peux pas nier qu'il fait partie des gentils. Il met constamment sa vie en danger et il m'a protégé à plusieurs reprises au fil des années. Cependant malgré ces bons points il détestait mon père avec passion et cette haine a été reportée sur moi. Juste avec ça rendait les cours de potions avec lui pratiquement insupportables, surtout qu'il ne favorise que les Serpentard. "

Grey hocha la tête avec sympathie. "Cela a dû être difficile. Je suis content que tu aies changé pour cette école."

Harry sourit à cela. "Ouais, moi aussi." Il aimait vraiment l'école jusqu'à présent et il était si heureux que Remus l'ait sauvé des Dursley, lui donnant cette opportunité. "Hey, il y a une volière dans cette école ? Je dois vraiment envoyer une lettre à mon tuteur, mais je n'ai pas de chouette avec moi."

"Eh bien, nous n'avons pas vraiment une volière. Nous n'utilisons pas de hiboux pour livrer le courrier, mais des faucons à la place. Je vais t'emmener à la fauconnerie du château tu pourras utiliser l'un d'eux pour envoyer ta lettre."

"Super," dit Harry avec impatience. "Je n' ai jamais vu un faucon de près."

Remus était dans le salon lisant un livre quand la cheminette s'activa. Il jeta son livre sur le côté et se mis debout baguette en main. Quand une tête rousse familière sortit des flammes, il soupira de soulagement et abaissa sa baguette.

"Bill, que fais-tu ici? Je pensais que tu étais en mission pour Dumbledore."

«Je voulais m'arrêter pour voir comment les choses allaient," déclara Bill en lançant un sort pour retirer la suie. "As-tu des nouvelles d'Harry?"

Remus secoua la tête. "Pas encore. C'est dommage que nous devions laisser Hedwige en Angleterre mais c'était trop dangereux de l'amener avec nous. Elle est vraiment repérable. J'espère que Ron prend bien soin d'elle. Harry sera bouleversé si quelque chose arrive à sa chouette. "

"Ne t'inquiète pas," répondit Bill souriant au loup-garou. «Le lendemain de votre départ j'ai entendu Ron parler à Hedwige. Il lui a expliqué ce qui était arrivé et lui a dit que même si elle voulait aller vers son maître elle devait rester avec lui parce que c'était trop dangereux pour elle de rejoindre Harry. Je jure que cet oiseau a compris chaque mot que Ron lui a dit parce qu'elle n'a pas essayé de partir après ça ".

Remus rit à cela. "J'ai toujours su qu'Hedwige était une chouette intelligente." Il soupira doucement. "Comment les choses se passent-elles en Angleterre?"

"Dumbledore pensait qu'Harry reviendrait à Poudlard et il est furieux que son précieux pion ait en quelque sorte échappé à son emprise," déclara Bill avec un sourire narquois. "Et les jumeaux ont décidé que c'était leur mission de lui rendre la vie misérable autant que possible. Je ne peux pas attendre de voir ce qu'ils vont imaginer."

"Comment va Molly?" demanda Remus.

Bill soupira doucement. «Elle est furieuse après Dumbledore et elle se sent trahie. Elle est aussi bouleversée pour ce qui s'est passé à Harry. Elle se sent terriblement coupable parce qu'elle n'a jamais réalisé la mesure de son traitement aux mains des Dursley. Elle faisait aveuglément confiance à Dumbledore quand il disait qu'Harry allait bien, elle se sent coupable à ce sujet. "

"Ouais, je sais comment elle se sent," dit Remus avec lassitude. "Si Pétunia n'avait pas finalement réagi en me prévenant, Harry serait mort maintenant."

Bill sourit soudainement au loup-garou. «Maman a décidé de faire quelque chose à ce sujet. Elle mène une guerre silencieuse contre le directeur."

"Que veux-tu dire?" demanda curieusement Remus.

"Pour une raison étrange Dumbledore tombe malade à chaque réunion de l'Ordre. Au début il pensait que c'était la nourriture, mais même quand il ne mange pas il tombe toujours malade. Je n'ais toujours pas compris comment elle fait ça, mais je sais que c'est elle. Après tout, les jumeaux ont hérité d'elle sa sournoiserie ", déclara Bill béatement.

Remus éclata de rire il aurait aimé être une petite souri. "Je suis impatient de voir ce que les jumeaux lui ont fait. Ils sont vraiment la nouvelle génération de Maraudeurs."

Bill sourit malicieusement à Remus. "Ils ont promis de mettre les mémoires dans une pensine pendant les vacances de Noël pour que toute la famille puisse le voir. Je les ramènerais avec moi quand je reviendrais."

"Parfait," dit Remus avec un sourire diabolique.

Un cri strident retentit par la fenêtre, Remus se retourna pour voir un petit faucon noir avec une lettre attachée à sa patte. Il laissa entrer le faucon et pris soigneusement la lettre, donnant au bel oiseau de l'eau et invoqua le reste de bacon à lui donner. Il déroula la lettre et sourit de plaisir.

« Ça vient d'Harry."

"Eh bien, que dit-elle? Est-ce qu'il aime sa nouvelle école ? S'est-il fait des amis? Dépêche-toi de la lire Remus,» demanda Bill avec impatience.

_Cher Moony,_

_Tu me manques vraiment, j' espère que tu n'est pas trop seul à la maison. Cela dit, Arcane Academy est absolument magnifique, encore plus que Poudlard. J'ai rencontré un Incube pour la première fois, son nom est Zane. Il devient un bon ami. Son meilleur ami est un tigre-garou nommé Dougrey, Grey pour faire court, c'est un imbécile qui ne cesse de m'appeler son petit renardeau. J'ai aussi rencontré un Dracken, un démon dragon, appelé Zenith. Il est énorme! Il mesure environ deux mètres et demi, il est l'une des plus belles personnes que je n'ai jamais rencontrées. Il commence l'apprentissage de la magie du sang cette année._

_Mon colocataire est un crétin! Son nom est Tristan, c'est une fée météo. Il a essayé de faire du mal à mon Shadow! J'étais tellement en colère que j'ai mis ses pieds en feu et puis je me sentais tellement mal que je l'ai guéri. Le feu étant mon élément le plus facile je dois vraiment apprendre à garder le contrôle sur mon humeur avant que je ne blesse quelqu'un d'autre. J'espère que nous allons apprendre à mieux contrôler les éléments en classe._

_J'ai rencontré un autre crétin ce matin. Son nom est Silas Hargrove c'est un Elfe Noir. Il me rappelle énormément Draco Malfoy._

_J'ai eu mon premier cours de Potions ce matin et notre professeur est une hyène-garou. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit qu'il y avait tellement de différents types de lycanthropes? Mais de toute façon elle est une bien meilleur professeure que le professeur Snape. Nous travaillons sur la potion Veritaserum et mon partenaire c'est Grey._

_Mon prochain cours ne commence pas avant quatorze heures ce qui est super. Nos horaires sont parfaits. Nous avons chaque cours qu'une fois par semaine, ils durent pendant deux heures et le vendredi c'est pour les études indépendantes et de tutorat. J'aime vraiment cette école, mais je suis impatient que les vacances de Noël arrivent afin que je puisse vous revoir._

_Avec amour,_

_Harry_

Remus sourit en lisant la lettre. C'était du Harry tout crachait, il détestait voir des gens souffrir c'est ce qui fait qu'Harry est spécial. Il lui manquait vraiment son petit louveteau, il était impatient d'être à Noël.


	5. Chapter 5

Je rappel toujours que cette histoire ne m'appartient pas mais à Ame3565 je ne suis qu'une simple traductrice. L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient toujours à J.K.R, je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille vendre ses droits lol !

Je remercie Emiiliya ma béta-correctrice, c'est grâce à elle qu'il a beaucoup moins de faute (Et oui je fais beaucoup de fautes)

Réponse aux Reviews des Guest :

Guest : Coucou ! Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec toi notre renardeau n'est pas facile à apprivoiser et ils ne seront pas trop pour y arriver ) Mais je ne t'en dis pas plus tu le sauras assez rapidement ^^ en tout cas merci pour ta review et à bientôt j'espère. Bisous.

Ange : Je suis contente que tu aime cette histoire : ) En ce qui concerne les amies d'Harry et bien il aura des conversations amicale avec certaine filles mais il aura plus des amis masculin. Mais tu le sauras au fur et à mesure de l'histoire. En tout cas merci pour ta review et à bientôt.

Emma : Heureuse que le chapitre t'ai plus et je désolée du temps que j'ai mis à le poster ainsi que celui-ci mais la traduction je l'ai fait sur mon temps libre et je suis encore étudiante donc j'ai des cours à suivre et des partiels à préparer, mon temps est plus cour en ce moment. Je n'ai pas envie de vous donnez une traduction bâclée qui serait digne de google trad… Donc c'est vrai que je prend mon temps.

Cathy : Coucou ! Merci pour ta review ^^ Pour ce qui est d'Harry et Tristan je dis surprise ^^ Désolée pour l'attente et voila la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise tout autant. Bisous.

Chapitre 5

Molly tapota impatiemment ses doigts sur la table, attendant que son fils aîné revienne. Il était parti tôt ce matin en Egypte pour voir comment allaient Remus et Harry. Vingt minutes plus tard, elle entendit la cheminette s'activer et se précipita dans le salon. Elle eut un grand sourire quand elle vit Bill sortir gracieusement de la cheminée. « Les as-tu vus ? Est-ce qu'ils vont bien ? »

« Ils vont bien, maman, » répondit Bill sur un ton apaisant, jetant un sort pour retirer la suie de ses vêtements d'un rapide coup de baguette. Il fila tout droit vers la cuisine, s'emparant de la théière pour se faire une tasse de thé. L'air sec et aride d'Egypte le rendait toujours assoiffé les quelques heures où il y était.

Molly souffla d'impatience et le poussa du chemin, bouillant l'eau avec un sort. Bill lui sourit moqueusement et s'assit à table pendant que sa mère posait devant lui une tasse de thé et une assiette de gâteaux. Elle s'assit et fronça les sourcils à Bill. « Dis-moi. Je veux tout savoir. »

Bill lança un enchantement Assurdiato en cas où leur intimité serait compromise de quelques façons avant de dire quoi que ce soit. Après tout, il ne voulait pas que tout ce qu'il avait fait soit gâché à cause d'un moment d'inattention. Sa mère le regarda en haussant un sourcil, puis il murmura. « Après tout ce qu'il a fait, veux-tu vraiment lui donner une chance d'écouter cette conversation ? Je ne lui donnerais pas cette chance à ce vieux fou manipulateur. »

Molly soupira. « Tu as raison. J'ai déjà reçu une lettre des jumeaux, et ils disent que Dumbledore était livide quand Harry n'est pas venu à la rentrée de Poudlard. Qui sait ce qu'il ferait s'il trouve ce pauvre garçon ? Es-tu sûr qu'Harry est complètement guéri ? Que va-t-il faire pour son éducation ? »

Bill sourit béatement. « Harry va parfaitement bien, maman. De plus, tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour son éducation. La chance phénoménale d'Harry a encore frappé. Le croirais-tu si je te disais qu'il a été invité à suivre les cours dans la prestigieuse Arcane Academy ? »

Molly fronça les sourcils pensivement, essayant de se souvenir où elle avait entendu ce nom auparavant. Elle sursauta de surprise quand elle s'en souvient. « J'ai entendu parler de cette école. Elle est classée numéro un parmi toutes les écoles du Monde Magique. Mais ce n'est pas une école qui n'accepte que les créatures magiques ? Alors comment au nom de Merlin, Harry a-t-il obtenu une invitation ? »

« Parce qu'apparemment, notre petit Harry est plein de surprises. Il semblerait qu'il ait un Kitiara quelque part dans son arbre généalogique, et qu'Harry ait hérité de ses gènes, » répondit Bill. « Il a envoyé une lettre à Remus aujourd'hui, et il semble vraiment aimer l'école jusqu'à présent. »

« J'en suis heureuse, » déclara joyeusement Molly. « Ce pauvre garçon mérite d'être heureux. »

« Ça ne veut cependant pas dire que tu dois arrêter de tourmenter Dumbledore. Il mérite ça pour avoir planifié de laisser Harry dans cette prison infernale, » répondit rapidement Bill.

Molly sourit à son fils avec une timidité feinte. « Que veux-tu dire par là Bill ? Je n'ai rien fait au Directeur. »

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui l'a rendu malade ? » demanda curieusement Bill. « Au début, je pensais que tu ajoutais quelque chose dans sa nourriture, mais il n'a rien mangé les dernières fois qu'il était malade, alors évidemment ça ne peut pas être ça. Par contre, je ne vois pas ce que ça peut être d'autre. »

Le sourire de Molly se fit vindicatif. « Arthur et moi avons décidé qu'Albus aimait un peu trop jouer l'esprit des autres, alors on a utilisé un sortilège qui se déclenche par certaines phrases. Dans le cas d'Albus, le sortilège s'enclenche à chaque fois qu'il pense ou parle de renvoyer Harry chez les Dursley, ce qui lui donne une grande nausée. De plus, ce sortilège est pratiquement indétectable à moins que l'on sache où regarder. »

« Comment au nom de Merlin, avez-vous réussi à le toucher avec ce sortilège ? Dumbledore est pire que Maugrey avec sa "Vigilance Constante", » demanda Bill. « D'ailleurs où avez-vous trouvé ce sortilège ? Je n'ai jamais entendu quelque chose de ce genre avant. »

« Ton père a jeté ce sortilège. J'ai seulement distrait le gentil Directeur pendant qu'il le faisait, » répondit Molly. « Et ton père l'a trouvé il y a quelques années dans le journal de sortilège de son arrière-grand-père. Il était un créateur de sortilège de son vivant. »

Bill regarda avec admiration sa mère. « Maman, tu es absolument brillante. »

Molly gloussa. Si Bill considérait que ça, c'était impressionnant, il le serait encore plus quand il découvrira la suite de son plan. Ce vieux fou paiera de lui avoir effacé la mémoire si allègrement. Cependant, ça ne se reproduira pas. Après cet incident, Bill avait donné à toute la famille, y compris Hermione, un pendentif gobelin enchanté pour empêcher toute magie de l'esprit de fonctionner sur eux.

« Assez parler de ça, chéri, » dit Molly, faisant signe à son fils de retirer le sortilège Assurdiato. Une fois le sort retiré, elle sourit joyeusement et demanda, « Restes-tu pour le diner, Bill ? »

« Je ne manquerais pas ça, » dit Bill « Je dois retourner en Egypte dans la matinée, et je ne pourrais pas apprécier ta merveilleuse cuisine pour un moment. Les gobelins me font travailler sur un chantier de fouille qui durera au moins six mois. Je te fais confiance pour avertir Dumbledore que je ne serais pas disponible pendant ce temps ? » En fait, il était impatient de retourner en Egypte. Ça lui manquait l'air sec et la chaleur aride… et la compagnie d'un certain gentil loup-garou.

« Bien sûr, mon chéri, » répondit Molly. C'était en fait une conversation qu'elle se réjouissait d'avoir. Le vieux fou et devenu beaucoup trop habitué à commander la famille Weasley comme les pions sur son échiquier. C'était l'heure pour une petite rébellion.

Harry bâilla en se dirigeant vers la salle de potions. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir eu la même idée, cependant. Gillian Hargrove était déjà dans la salle, attendant que son minuteur ne sonne pour éteindre sa potion. Elle regarda Harry curieusement alors qu'il entra dans la salle, un sourire satisfait apparu sur son visage quand elle réalisa que c'était contre ce garçon que son cousin était furieux.

« Alors qu'as-tu fait pour énerver autant Silas ? Il a vociféré sur toi toute la journée ? » demanda-t-elle curieusement. En fait, elle pensait que c'était assez amusant. Quiconque qui pouvait agacer Silas comme ça, valait la peine de le connaître. Son cousin arrogant avait besoin d'être rabaissé d'un cran.

Harry regarda la fille puis haussa les épaules. « Honnêtement, je n'en ai aucune idée. Je lui ai seulement corrigé son erreur que j'étais un Kitsune au lieu d'un Kitiara. Zénith l'a beaucoup plus provoqué que moi. »

« Zenith ? » Ce nom lui était familier, mais elle ne se souvenait pas de la tête qui allait avec.

« C'est un Dracken, » répondit Harry. « Il est apprenti en Magie du Sang cette année. »

Gillian garda cette information pour plus tard. « Je n'ai jamais rencontré un Kitiara avant. En quoi es-tu différent des Kitsune ? Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup pour ma part. »

« Eh bien, d'un je ne suis pas un démon. Les Kitiara sont mi-humains mi-renards, » dit Harry ironiquement. « De plus, je peux utiliser la magie sorcière, la magie élémentaire et la magie de guérison. »

Les sourcils de Gillian se levèrent de surprise. Et bien pas étonnant que la race des Kitiara soit pratiquement éteinte. Ce genre de pouvoir était une chose redoutable, et les humains avaient pour habitude de détruire les choses qui leur faisaient peur. Silas a intérêt à se tenir à carreaux dès qu'il s'agit de ce garçon. Elle n'eut aucun doute que ce Kitiara pour anéantir son cousin s'il le provoquait suffisamment.

« Permets-moi de me présenter formellement. Je suis Gillian Lydana Hargrove, et je suis sûre que tu as déjà remarqué, je suis une Elfe Noir. » dit Gillian, s'inclinant légèrement devant Harry.

Harry soupira doucement et à contrecœur répondit de la même façon. « Je suis Harry James Potter, Kitiara par héritage. Ravi de faire ta connaissance. »

Gillian resta bouche bée de surprise. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle était devant le légendaire Harry Potter lui-même. Tout le monde dans la communauté magique avait entendu parler de ce garçon. « Es-tu vraiment l'enfant de la prophétie ? »

Harry fut sauvé de dire quoi que ce soit quand son minuteur sonna. Il s'empara rapidement d'une touillette puis mélangea la potion avant de remettre le minuteur en marche. Grey devra encore mélanger la potion ce matin. Il hésita un moment avant de se retourner vers Gillian.

« Cette prophétie n'a fait que de me rendre la vie misérable. Je suis juste un adolescent de seize ans, et tout le monde sorcier s'attend à ce que je vaincs le sorcier qu'ils ont trop peur de même prononcer son nom. Je ne suis pas un sauveur ou l'élu. Je suis juste Harry, » répondit Harry doucement.

« C'est juste un rêve illusoire, Harry, » déclara crûment Gillian. « Le fait est que ce Seigneur des Ténèbres croit en cette prophétie, et il ne s'arrêtera que lorsque l'un d'entre vous sera mort. De plus, tu n'es pas le type de personne à abandonner tes amis et ta famille à sa merci. C'est pour ça que tu es là, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que cette école peut t'aider à atteindre tout ton potentiel. »

Harry eut un air renfrogné. Bien sûr qu'elle avait raison. Peu importe à quel point il détestait ça, il savait qu'éventuellement il devrait faire face à Voldemort une fois de plus. Voldemort lui-même ne lui permettrait rien d'autre.

Gillian sourit tendrement au Kitiara. Elle s'approcha d'Harry et enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules, ce qui fit apparaître sur Harry une mine renfrognée une nouvelle fois, car l'Elfe était plus grande que lui. Gillian rit sur le renard mécontent et ébouriffa ses cheveux. L'adolescent était absolument adorable avec ses petites oreilles poilues hérissées d'indignation.

« Je peux déjà te dire que l'on deviendra les meilleurs amis, » dit Gillian joyeusement. « Toi, mon adorable ami poilu, sera mon nouveau partenaire de potions. » Le fait que cette amitié enragera son cousin était un plus.

« Tu prépares quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Harry, gardant un œil sur l'elfe alors qu'il s'échappa de ses bras avançant lentement vers la porte. « Tu es bien trop joyeuse à l'idée de devenir mon ami. Il doit y avoir quelque chose d'autre pour toi. »

Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit violemment, frappant Harry à la hanche, et Grey se précipita à l'intérieur. « Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai oublié la potion ! Harry va me tuer ! »

« Tu as sacrément raison, je vais te faire mal. Tu viens juste de me frapper avec cette foutue porte, » grogna Harry irrité, frottant sa hanche meurtrie. « Pourquoi es-tu là ? Tu es supposé mélanger la potion plus tard dans l'après-midi, idiot. »

Grey glapit de surprise et se retourna pour faire face à Harry. « Harry ! Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Je mélange cette foutue potion, » répondit Harry exaspéré. « As-tu déjà oublié ? On en a déjà discuté ce matin. J'étais supposé mélangé la potion ce soir, et on alternerait à partir de là. Tu t'en souviens maintenant ? »

Grey regarda l'autre garçon ahuri. « Nope, j'ai un trou de mémoire. »

Harry soupira et se massa ses tempes, essayant d'apaiser le début de maux de tête. Il était trop épuisé pour ça. « Oublie ça, Grey. Je mélangerais cette foutue potion moi-même. »

« Tu es un idiot, Deveux, » déclara franchement Gillian. Elle donna à Harry un regard de sympathie. « Il est une calamité en potions, Harry. La seule raison qu'il ait passé l'année dernière c'est parce que Mathias avait fait tout le travail. »

Harry lança un regard déconcerté au tigre-garou. « Tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire plus tôt ? Mes compétences en potions sont tout au plus moyennes. Nous aurions de la chance si on passe cette année. »

Grey fit la moue au Kitiara. « Tu ne veux plus être mon partenaire ? Je pensais que nous étions amis. »

« Tu es un idiot, Grey, » dit Harry. Cependant, comme Grey n'arrêta pas de le regarder avec cette moue sur son visage, Harry soupira finalement. « Et je suis, moi aussi un idiot, de te laisser me manipuler comme ça. Arrête avec cette moue. »

Grey sourit et se jeta sur Harry, frottant affectueusement sa joue contre les oreilles poilues d'Harry. « Je savais qu'éventuellement tu t'habituerais à moi. »

Harry repoussa le tigre excité avec une mine renfrognée. « Ne pousse pas ta chance, Grey. Je suis juste trop gentil pour mon propre bien. »

« Tu sais que tu m'aimes, » dit Grey joyeusement. « Tu serais triste sans moi. »

« Maintenant, tu fais des illusions, » répondit Harry.

Gillian ricana à la paire. Grey était toujours une source d'amusement. Il était comme un chaton qui dramatiser tout. « Je peux déjà dire que cette année sera intéressante. »

Harry se prépara pour aller se coucher quand Tristan entra dans la chambre. La fée fit un rictus en voyant Harry puis se laissa tomber sur son lit. « Je vois que tu as réussi à survivre un autre jour. Et tu as déjà fait de l'héritier Hargrove ton ennemi. Pas vraiment intelligent de ta part, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Silas est un con. Laisse-moi deviné. Vous deux êtes les meilleurs amis du monde. »

Tristan renifla hautainement. « À peine. Hargrove est un elfe, et un Elfe Noir qui plus est. De simples elfes qui ne valent pas assez pour être en compagnie d'un Shide comme moi. »

« Si tu le dis, » répondit Harry, levant les yeux à l'arrogante proclamation de l'autre adolescent.

Tristan fronça les sourcils à Harry. « Tu ne sais rien du tout, n'est-ce pas ? Il y a longtemps les elfes étaient considérés comme faisant partit de la nation des Shide. Toutefois, il y quatre cents ans, une grande partie des Elfes Noirs se sont révolté dans le but de prendre le contrôle, puis tuèrent la famille royale des Shide, laissant uniquement deux survivants. Inutile de dire que les rebelles furent tous tués, et le reste des elfes bannis de nos terres. »

« Ça me semble plutôt sévère. Pourquoi tous les elfes furent bannis si ce n'est seulement les Elfes Noir à l'origine de cette révolte ? » demanda curieusement Harry.

« Juste parce que les Elfes Noir ont fait la révolte, ne veux pas dire que les autres n'étaient pas impliqués, » sourit Tristan avec mépris. « Les Elfes de Lumière savaient que leurs homologues Noir projetaient de faire et n'ont prévenu personne. Par conséquent, toute la famille de ma grand-mère fut tuée. Seulement elle et son frère jumeau ont survécu à ce massacre. »

« Je vois, » murmura Harry. Il pouvait comprendre comment Tristan se sentait. Harry était lui aussi dans une même situation. Les mages noirs avaient tué sa famille. Cependant, le côté du bien avait ruiné sa vie, aussi. Ils ont juste masqué leur action sous prétexte du plus grand bien de tous.

« En d'autres termes, les chances que je devienne un jour ami avec Silas sont absolument nulles, » dit Tristan froidement, la température de la chambre chuta drastiquement correspondant à son ton glacial. « Ma famille n'est peut-être plus les souverains des Shides, mais nous sommes toujours supérieurs à ces putains d'elfes. »

La chambre sembla croître froide de plus en plus à chaque mot de Tristan, et Harry se retrouva bientôt frissonnant convulsivement. Il serra ses poings, essayant de former une boule de feu ou même une étincelle de flamme, mais rien ne marcha. Ses lèvres commencèrent à virer aux bleues, et ses poumons commencèrent à lui faire mal quand Eclipse grogna soudainement sur Tristan, sortant le Shide de sa colère glaciale.

Sans la colère de Tristan pour alimenter le froid, la température de la chambre redevint à peu près normale. Harry sursauta de soulagement quand l'air glacé arrêta de lui picoter les poumons à chaque respiration. Tristan ne pouvait que regarder Harry, choqué. Il y avait une teinte bleue sur la peau du Kitiara, et l'autre adolescent trembla violemment.

Tristan se dépêcha de mettre Harry debout et retira les couvertures de son lit. Il retira hâtivement le boxer d'Harry et remit l'adolescent dans son lit. Se déshabillant aussi, il se mit dans le lit avec Harry, entourant les couvertures autour d'eux.

« Pour… Pourquoi tu m'… aide ? » demanda Harry entre deux claquements de dents. « Je.. cro..croyais que tu.. vou.. voulais te débarrasser de m.. moi. »

« Tais-toi, » dit Tristan sèchement. « Je peux ne pas vouloir de colocataire, mais je ne vais pas te tuer pour avoir la chambre à moi seul. Il y a d'autres façons pour te faire partir, tu sais. »

« T.. Tu es toujours un con..connard, mais pas au.. aussi méchant que j..je le pensais, » dit Harry avec un petit sourire.

« Ouais, et bien, tu es stupide. Que veux-tu dire ? » cassa Tristan.

Harry enfouit sa tête plus proche de la fée et s'endormit.

Harry se dépêcha d'aller à son cours de Magie du Sang, maudissant silencieusement Tristan pour l'avoir mis en retard. S'il n'avait pas essayé de le geler à mort, il ne se serait pas endormi sans mettre son réveil. Et bien sûr, Tristan ne s'était pas donné la peine de le faire aussi. C'était purement par chance qu'Harry s'était réveillé, quand il l'avait fait, et il ne restait plus que trente minutes avant le début de son premier cours.

Un grand sourire apparu sur le visage d'Harry. Le réveil de Tristan n'avait pas était des plus agréables non plus. Quand Harry réalisa à quel point il était en retard, il avait accidentellement bousculé Tristan hors du lit alors qu'il se battait avec ses couvertures. Ignorant la fée qui jurait, Harry courra frénétiquement dans la chambre se préparant pour la journée. Quand il eut fini, il restait cinq minutes avant le début du cours.

S'empressant d'aller en classe sans une minute à perdre, Harry soupira de soulagement. Il n'y avait qu'une chaise de libre, et elle était à côté d'une fille avec la peau vert pâle et les cheveux bleu foncé. Elle faisait penser à Harry à une jolie fleur. Cependant, cette image se détruisit complètement quand elle le regarda et eut un sourire mauvais.

Harry sursauta de surprise quand quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule. Il regarda derrière lui pour voir un garçon avec la peau dorée foncée, des cheveux blond dorée, et des yeux dorés. Le garçon lui sourit et lui tendit la main.

« Salut, je suis Apollo Michaels. »

Harry secoua lentement la main de l'autre garçon, regardant Apollo curieusement. « Harry Potter. Ravi de te rencontrer. »

« Tu es un Kitiara, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda avec enthousiasme Apollo. Son sourire s'élargit quand Harry hocha la tête, surpris. « Je suis un Heliopath. C'est juste un autre nom pour parler d'un vrai élémentaire de feu. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda Harry.

« Eh bien, je peux aussi contrôler le feu. En revanche, je peux devenir littéralement le feu lui – même, aussi bien une petite étincelle qu'un grand brasier, » expliqua Apollo.

« Allez-vous vous taire tous les deux ? Le cours commence, » lança la fille à côté d'Harry.

Apollo leva les yeux. « Ne fais pas attention à Kara. Ses pétales doivent se faner aujourd'hui. C'est une fée fleur. »

« C'est Flora Fae, crétin, » grogna Kara entre ses dents. « Maintenant, tais-toi, Apollo. »

« Miss McDaniel, y a-t-il quelque chose que vous voudriez partager avec le reste de la classe ? » demanda le professeur irrité.

Kara s'affaissa dans sa chaise rougissant d'embrassement. « Non, Professeur Everest. »

Le professeur Everest la regarda un peu plus longtemps avant de retourner son attention au reste de la classe. « Dans cette classe, vous apprendrez à lancer des sortilèges et des barrières de protection, utilisant le sang comme matière première. Est-ce que quelqu'un ici a déjà utilisé la Magie du Sang ? » Personne ne leva la main. « Personne ? C'est plutôt décevant. »

Harry soupira et leva la main. « Je n'ai jamais utilisé la Magie du Sang, mais la maison où je vivais avait une protection de sang autour d'elle. » En aucune façon il ferait mention du fait que son sang eu était utilisé dans un rituel pour faire renaître Voldemort.

Le professeur Everest regarda Harry d'un air interrogateur. « Intéressant, personne d'autre ? » La classe était complètement silencieuse, et le professeur soupira déçu. « Passons à la suite alors. »

Harry écouta attentivement le professeur, prenant des notes de manière effrénée. C'était hallucinant ce qui pouvait être fait en utilisant la magie du sang, mais il savait d'avance comment cela pouvait aussi devenir effrayant. Ce cours ne sera pas une partie de plaisir. Un grand nombre de sortilège et de barrière de protection compliqués utilisait des composants d'Arithmancie et de Runes Anciennes, et il était complètement novice dans ces cours-là.

Une fois que le cours fut fini, Harry rangea ses affaires de manière absente. Espérant que Zenith serait là au déjeuner, pour qu'il puisse demander au Dracken des cours de soutien. Alors qu'il avançait vers la porte, il fut assailli par l'Apollo doré.

« Hey, Harry, tu veux manger mangé avec moi ? »

« Euh, et bien, je mange normalement avec Grey, Zane et Zenith. Si tu veux nous rejoindre, tu es le bienvenue, » répondit avec hésitation Harry.

« Tu es ami avec Zenith ? Incroyable ! Tu fais des merveilles, mec. Je n'ai jamais entendu ce dragon dire plus de mots depuis que je suis ici, » déclara Apollo, regardant Harry avec stupéfaction.

Harry gigota mal à l'aise. « Je n'ai rien fait. »

Apollo sourit et drapa son bras autour des épaules d'Harry, le dirigeant vers la grande salle. « N'es-tu pas une petite chose adorable. Et modeste, aussi. Pas étonnant que Zenith s'est ouvert à toi. »

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle, Harry vit Zenith et Zane devant l'un des buffets. Zane vit le Kitiara et sourit, levant un sourcil en voyant le garçon doré accroché à Harry. Apollo lui fit un grand sourire et avança vers lui.

« Tu dois être Grey, » commença-t-il et il vit Harry secouer négativement la tête. « Euh, je voulais dire Zane. Tu dois être Zane l'ami d'Harry. Ravi de te rencontrer. »

Zane fixa Apollo un long moment. « Uh huh, et tu es ? »

« Oh, je suis Apollo. Je suis dans le cours Magie du Sang avec Harry, » répondit joyeusement Apollo.

« Tu as eu ton premier cours sur la Magie du Sang ? Alors, as-tu aimé ? » demanda Zenith impatiemment à Harry.

« C'est vraiment intéressant, » répondit Harry. « En fait, je voulais te demander si tu pouvais me donner des cours de soutiens pour cette classe. Je pense que je vais en avoir besoin. D'après le professeur Everest, beaucoup de sortilège et de sort de protection utilise l'Arithmancie et les Runes Anciennes, et je n'y connais encore rien dans ces matières. »

« Bien sûr, pas de problème, » dit Zenith.

« Quel cours as-tu après le déjeuner, Harry ? » demanda curieusement Apollo une fois qu'ils s'assirent à table.

« Arithmancie avec Grey, » répondit Harry. Il chercha dans la grande salle le tigre-garou, mais l'adolescent surexcité n'était pas là. « Au fait, où est Grey ? Normalement, il est ici à cette heure. »

« Oh, il avait cours de Magie Chamanique ce matin, » répondit Zane doucement. « Ils apprennent comment appeler leur forme animale à volonté cette année, et d'après ce que j'ai entendu, c'est épuisant. Il dormira probablement pendant le déjeuner et prendra un en-cas plus tard. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, Harry. Je serais dans ce cours avec toi, » dit Apollo joyeusement.

« M.. Merci, » dit Harry avec hésitation. Même si Apollo semblait être un bon gars, Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce garçon allait lui taper sur système s'ils passaient plus de temps ensemble. Il ne pouvait pas supporter d'être entouré de personnes si joyeuses comme l'Heliopath pour un long moment. Ça semblait faux pour lui. Personne ne pouvait être si joyeux tout le temps.

Cependant, Zane ne semblait pas si réticent. Il montra ouvertement son aversion pour le garçon doré. « Qui s'en soucie ? Harry a déjà un partenaire pour le cours. Après tout, Grey sera là. »

Apollo perdit soudainement sa bonne humeur et foudroya Zane du regard. « Ce n'est pas tes affaires, l'Incube. Le renardeau n'est pas ton compagnon que tu contrôles, alors dégage maintenant. »

Zane grogna sur Apollo, et les écailles de son corps commencèrent à briller. En voyant ça, Zenith attrapa Harry rapidement par la taille et recula loin de la table. Il le fit de justesse, car juste après ça, Apollo s'enflamma, brulant la table en cendre.

Zane lança un Aquamenti pour éteindre les flammes d'Apollo, mais les flammes se fractionnèrent en plusieurs petites flammes pour éviter l'eau avant de se reformer en une grande flamme. Apollo lança alors plusieurs flammes vers Zane, qui réussit de justesse à conjurer un bouclier qui lui évita de brûler vif. Zane siffla soudainement de douleur alors que son pantalon prit feu, et Harry craqua.

« Arrêtez ça maintenant tous les deux ! »

Zane et Apollo furent soudainement trempés comme si un déluge d'eau fut versé sur leurs têtes. Les deux adolescents sursautèrent et bafouillèrent à la soudaine averse tandis que Zenith ricana d'amusement. Les ricanements du Dracken tournèrent rapidement en un grand fou rire, et les deux adolescents trempés se tournèrent vers lui pour le fusiller du regard.

« Ne me blâmez pas. Tout ce que j'ai à dire c'est que vous avez eu ce que vous méritez. Harry en a eu marre que vous vous battiez pour lui et a décidé que vous aviez besoin de vous calmez c'est tout, » déclara Zenith entre deux rires.

« Harry, » Zane gémit pitoyablement, prenant du bout des doigts ses vêtements trempés avec un air misérable. « Je suis tout mouillé maintenant. »

Harry tourna fièrement son nez à l'Incube. « Tu aurais dû penser à ça avant que tu ne décides de commencer une bagarre dans la cafétéria. »

« Je suis désolé, » murmura Zane, baissant la tête honteusement.

« Eh bien, je ne le suis pas, » répondit Apollo avec méchanceté. « Comme tu l'as dit, ce petit démon a commencé. »

« Qui appelles-tu un démon, Sparky ? » grogna Zane.

« Ça suffit, Zane, » soupira Harry. Il se retourna et regarda Apollo furieusement. « Tu es aussi à blâmer, Apollo. Zane n'est pas le seul responsable de cette bagarre, et tu es celui qui a frappé le premier. Et à l'avenir, je ne suis sous le contrôle de personne. Je te suggère de le prendre à cœur avant que tu essaies de me parler à nouveau. » Il prit furieusement son sac et se tourna pour partir. « Je te vois tout à l'heure, Zane. Essaie de bien te comporter jusqu'à là. D'accord ? » Zane hocha la tête tristement, et la rage d'Harry se dissipa. Il soupira et s'agenouilla devant Zane, posant ses mains contre la jambe brûlée de l'autre adolescent et soigna la douloureuse brûlure.

« Merci, Harry, » soupira Zane, soupira de soulagement. Il essayait d'éviter l'infirmerie autant que possible. Le medicomage n'avait aucune notion de la gentillesse.

« Je ne serai pas si gentil la prochaine fois, Zane. Je n'aime pas que les gens se battent pour moi comme ça. Je suis une personne, pas un objet, » avertit Harry. Zane hocha de nouveau la tête, et Harry se leva s'en allant une nouvelle fois. En passant Zenith, le démon dragon ébouriffa ses cheveux.

« Je suis libre cette après-midi si tu veux commencer ton cours de soutien, Harry, » déclara Zenith nonchalamment.

Harry sourit chaleureusement au Dracken. « C'est super, Zenith. Que dirais-tu que l'on se voie à la bibliothèque après le diner ? »

« Je serai là. »

Dumbledore choisit prudemment sa nourriture. Juste pour être sûr, cependant il appela Dobby pour qu'il lui prépare un nouveau repas. Il ne voulait pas souffrir d'une nouvelle farce comme la dernière.

Dobby apparut à côté de Dumbledore et posa de mauvaise grâce l'assiette sur la table. « Voilà votre repas, Maître Dumbles. » Il disparut sans un autre mot.

Dumbledore leva un sourcil au comportement de l'elfe de maison, mais finalement mit ça sur le compte d'une autre bizarrerie de Dobby. Il prit une bouchée de sa nourriture et s'étouffa immédiatement, crachant et postillonnant pour retirer ce goût dégueulasse de sa bouche. Il prit rapidement une gorgée de son jus de citrouille seulement pour le recracher sur la table.

« Dobby ! »

L'elfe de maison réapparut dans la pièce avec un air troublé sur son visage. « Monsieur ? »

Dumbledore fusilla du regard l'elfe de maison. « Qu'est-ce qu'au nom de Merlin as-tu mis dans ma nourriture. Ça à un goût écœurant. »

« Dobby n'a rien mis dans votre nourriture. Fitz a préparé la nourriture de Dumbles, Monsieur, » répondit innocemment Dobby.

Dumbledore grogna dans sa barbe puis se leva. Toutefois, cette action fut accueillie par des rires exubérants de tous les élèves. Dumbledore se regarda puis rougit de colère, quand il réalisa qu'il ne portait rien de plus qu'un long sous-vêtement délavé.

« Qui a fait ça ? » demanda-t-il. Bien sûr, personne ne lui répondit. « Je trouverais le coupable, et quand je le ferais, vous pouvez vous attendre comme punition à être renvoyé. »

« Albus ! » balbutia Minerva choquée. « Ce n'est pas un peu sévère comme punition pour une simple farce ? »

Dumbledore l'ignora et regarda les élèves. D'une manière ou d'une autre, tout ça était la faute d'Harry Potter. Si seulement le gamin faisait ce qu'on lui disait de faire, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Quand il trouvera le garçon, Harry regrettera de l'avoir défié comme ça.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello ! Je sais que je le poste assez tard mais bon voilà le chapitre 6, j'espère que vous l'aimerez : ) Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire alors je suis heureuse de cous offrir ce chapitre ^^

Bien sûr Harry Potter ne m'appartient toujours pas et l'histoire est toujours à Ame3565, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice ^^ J'ai une Correctrice au top Emiiliya )

Cathy: Merci beaucoup : ) Et oui Apollo est détestable et ça ne va pas en s'arrangeant tu verra ) Dumby a toujours ce qu'il mérite lol. Gros bisous et à bientôt.

Maria : De nada ! Gracia por leer este fanfiction, yo sólo traduzco. Muchos besos y adiós :) Désolée si j'ai fait des fautes je ne suis pas forte en espagnol ^^'

Astaroth671: Contente que tu est bien rit, moi aussi D Merci de suivre cette fiction. Bisous et à bientôt.

Megann31 : Heureuse que tu apprécie ce genre de fictions tout comme moi et merci pour le compliment ça me fait plaisir. Voilà la suite. Bisous et à bientôt )

Ange : Héhé Dumby n'a ce qu'il mérite :) Mais de rien Ange-san ça me fait plaisir de partager cette fiction avec des personnes qui l'apprécie tout autant que moi. Gros bisous et à bientôt pour la suite.

Chapitre 6

Quand Harry fit irruption dans la classe d'Arithmancie, il fut surpris de voir Grey endormi sur l'un des bureaux au fond de la classe. Harry posa ses livres sur le bureau à côté de lui et secoua gentiment le tigre-garou endormi. Grey ouvrit à peine les yeux et regarda Harry d'un air vide.

« Grey, est-ce que tu vas bien ? » demanda Harry inquiet. C'était déconcertant de voir l'adolescent normalement hyper actif léthargique et épuisé. Il plaça le dos de sa main sur le front du blond, mais il n'était pas fiévreux.

« Je suis fatigué, » soupira Grey avec lassitude. Il était épuisé, il pouvait à peine garder ses yeux ouverts. Maintenant, il savait pourquoi ils n'autorisaient personne plus jeune que seize ans dans ce cours. Quelqu'un avec un noyau magique moins développé ne pourrait surement pas survivre. « Mon noyau magique est pratiquement épuisé. »

Harry passa gentiment sa main dans les cheveux blonds de Grey, souhaitant qu'il y ait quelque chose qu'il puisse faire pour lui. Il sourit légèrement quand Grey se mit à ronronner doucement à chaque caresse. C'était en fait adorable.

Cependant, le silence confortable fut brisé quand quelqu'un claqua brutalement ses livres sur le bureau à côté d'Harry. Il sursauta, surpris et se retourna pour voir qui était-ce, pour seulement cligner des yeux choqués quand il vit que Tristan le fusillait du regard. Harry leva un sourcil à la fée en colère.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? »

« Tu m'as jeté du lit ce matin, » dit sèchement Tristan. « Et ces démons que tu appelles familiers m'ont mordu quand j'essayais de remonter dans le lit. »

« Tu n'as pas mis le réveil la nuit dernière, et je n'étais certainement pas en condition pour le faire, » déclara raisonnablement Harry. « Et es-tu réellement surpris, Tristan ? Tu as essayé de tuer Shadow hier. Ça n'a rien d'étonnant qu'ils ne t'aiment pas. »

« Tu as couché avec lui ? » hurla soudainement Grey, les regardant avec horreur. Il fût soudainement éveillé et regarda Harry avec de grands yeux bruns d'un air trahi. « Harry, comment as-tu pu ? »

Tristan donna à Grey un sourire démoniaque. « Oh, le pauvre chaton est jaloux. Alors j'imagine que tu vas vraiment pâlir de jalousie si je te dis que tu devrais le voir quand ce corps magnifique est nu et mouillé. C'est une belle vue, c'est certain. »

« Quoi ?! » hurla Grey. Il se retourna pour fusiller Harry du regard. « Harry ! »

« Ça suffit, Tristan. Je pense que tu as créé assez de chaos pour le moment. » Il soupira, massant ses tempes. « Grey, calme-toi. Il n'y a rien entre Tristan et moi. Il joue encore au crétin. »

« Mais nous avons vraiment couché ensemble hier soir, Harry. Tu ne peux pas déjà l'avoir oublié, » déclara moqueusement Tristan. « La sensation de nos peaux nues se frottant ensemble alors que l'on… » Il fronça des sourcils à Harry quand sa voix fut brutalement réduite en silence par un sort.

« Est-ce qu'il dit la vérité, Harry ? » demanda Grey doucement.

Harry soupira d'exaspération. « Grey, cette maudite fée m'a presque gelé à mort la nuit dernière dans un accès de colère. Pour m'empêcher de souffrir d'hypothermie, il a dormi dans le même lit que moi. C'est tout ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« Et la peau nue mouillée ? » demanda Grey malicieusement.

Harry rougit à ce rappel. « J'étais dans la douche quand il a attaqué Shadow, et j'ai oublié d'attraper une serviette quand je me suis précipité pour sauver mon renardeau. »

« Mince, j'ai manqué ça, » murmura Grey, lançant un regard noir à la fée.

Harry ignora Grey et annula le sort de silence sur Tristan. « Arrête de provoquer Grey, Tristan. J'en ai assez des gens qui m'utilisent dans leurs querelles. »

« Que veux-tu dire, Harry ? » demanda Grey.

« J'ai dû arrêter une bagarre entre Zane et Apollo au déjeuner, » déclara Harry avec lassitude.

« Apollo Michaels ? » demanda Tristan. Il fronça les sourcils quand Harry hocha la tête. « Reste loin de ce pyromane, Harry. C'est une vraie pute. Il essayera de te séduire, et quand il t'a finalement, il te jettera de côté pour sa dernière conquête. »

« Parlant d'expérience ? » demanda Grey avec insistance.

Tristan ricana au tigre-garou. « À peine. Je ne m'abaisserais pas en couchant avec ce salaud. On ne sait pas quelle maladie a cette pute. »

« Je suis blessé, Tristan. Vraiment. »

Harry leva les yeux, et vit Apollo les regardant avec un sourire amusé sur son visage. Cependant, il y avait une teinte de froideur dans ce sourire qui hérissa les poils du cou d'Harry. Avec ce regard, il n'avait aucun doute que les paroles de Tristan étaient véridiques.

« Pas assez mal, » déclara froidement Tristan. « Tu mérites d'être complètement détruit pour ce que tu as fait à ma sœur. »

Grey haleta de surprise. « Il est la raison pour laquelle Callandra est partie ? » Callandra fut l'une de ses meilleures amies les premières années qu'il était à Arcane Academy. Elle était partie au milieu de leur troisième année, et il n'avait jamais su pourquoi.

« Ce bâtard a séduit ma sœur quand elle avait seulement treize ans, » déclara Tristan, envoyant au dit bâtard un regard noir.

« Ah, et comment va l'adorable Callandra ? » demanda joyeusement Apollo. « Elle était une petite chose impatiente. C'était assez rafraîchissant. »

Tristan lança un regard glacial à l'Héliopathie, causant la chute de température dans la salle. « Elle est morte à cause de toi. »

« Oh ? » demanda Apollo avec désinvolture. Il n'en avait vraiment rien à faire. La petite Callandra était juste une passade pour lui.

« Elle est morte en donnant naissance à ton fils, » siffla de colère Tristan. Au regard étonné d'Apollo, la fée sourit malicieusement. « Cependant, l'enfant était aussi faible que son géniteur, et il est mort peu après sa mère. »

Apollo regarda seulement Tristan impassible. « Et bien. Ce n'est pas une grande perte pour moi. »

« Espèce d'enculer, » grogna Tristan, fonçant sur l'Héliopath. Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre l'autre adolescent, un bouclier bleu scintillant apparut devant lui, l'arrêtant net.

« Cela suffit, Mr Hayward, » déclara le professeur calmement. « Gardez cela pour après les cours. » Le professeur avança devant la classe et s'assit sur le bureau. « Bon après-midi. Pour ceux d'entre vous qui sont nouveaux dans ce cours, je suis le professeur Cassidy. Je vous avertis maintenant que si vous n'avez pas déjà des connaissances sur ce sujet, vous allez avoir des difficultés à suivre, alors je vous suggère de vous trouver un tuteur. »

Harry gémit silencieusement. Espérant que Zenith pourra l'aider avec ça aussi. Sinon, il allait être perdu. L'intégralité du cours était au-dessus de lui, et ce fut un soulagement quand le cours prit finalement fin. Il sentait que sa tête allait exploser de ce surplus d'information.

« Hey, Harry, si tu as besoin d'aides en Arithmancie, je serais heureux de t'aider, » déclara Grey doucement quand ils sortirent de la classe. L'Arithmancie n'était pas sa meilleure matière, mais jugeant le regard perdu qu'Harry arborait pendant l'intégralité du cours, c'était mieux que rien.

Harry sourit à l'autre adolescent avec gratitude. « Merci, Grey. J'ai le sentiment que je vais en avoir besoin. Je n'ai pas compris un seul mot de ce cours. »

« Allons diner alors. Je meurs de faim ! » déclara Grey, massant son ventre qui gargouillait.

Harry ricana alors qu'ils marchèrent vers la salle à manger. Il était content de voir que le métamorphe se sentait un peu mieux.

Zane les rejoignit peu après qu'ils se soient assis, et Harry regarda l'Incube. « Eh bien, maintenant je sais pourquoi tu détestes tant Apollo. C'est un plus grand crétin que Tristan. »

« Il est pire que ça, Harry. C'est une pute. Il couche avec n'importe qui et puis il les jette dès qu'il a fini, » déclara solennellement Zane. « Bien que je ne l'aie pas rencontré avant aujourd'hui, je connais plusieurs personnes qui sont tombées dans ses filets. »

« Ouais, » soupira doucement Harry. Il jeta un œil à la table où était assis Tristan et ressentit une pointe de sympathie pour la fée. Il avait perdu beaucoup d'êtres chers pour ne pas compatir.

« Ne laisse pas cela t'atteindre, Harry, » déclara brusquement Grey. « Je doute que Michaels en aura après toi maintenant que tu as vu son véritable visage. »

« Je ne m'inquiète pas de lui, » répondit Harry irrité. « J'ai eu affaire à pire que lui. »

Grey lui sourit. « C'est vrai. Tu as affronté Voldemort. Apollo est un chaton comparé à ça. »

« C'est vrai, » déclara ironiquement Harry. Il finit le reste de son repas puis attrapa son sac. « Bien, je dois y aller. Je vois Zenith à la bibliothèque pour du tutorat pour mon cours de Rites de Sang. Tu dois mélanger la potion cette fois-ci, Grey. Le minuteur s'éteindra dans dix minutes. »

Grey jura et attrapa son sac. « Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ? »

Harry lui sourit innocemment. « Considère ça comme une vengeance pour m'avoir frappé avec la porte ce matin. »

« Je savais que ça aller me retomber dessus et que je m'en mordrais les doigts, » grogna Grey. Au regard insistant que lui lança Harry, il couina et se précipita hors de la salle.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » demanda curieusement Zane.

« Nous préparons le Veritaserum en potion, et elle doit être mélangée toutes les seize heures. Nous avons convenu que nous alternerons, et j'étais supposé le faire en premier. J'ai mélangé la potion et remis le minuteur puis j'allais partir quand Grey a ouvert violemment la porte, me frappant la hanche et me cognant contre le mur, parce qu'il était en panique, pensant qu'il avait oublié la potion, » annonça Harry.

Zane ricana, amusé. Il pouvait facilement voir la scène. Grey était toujours étourdi. « Il a toujours été comme ça depuis que je l'ai rencontré. C'est comme si tout rentrait dans une oreille et ressortait de l'autre. C'est un miracle qu'il arrive à apprendre quelque chose. »

« J'avais peur que tu ne dises ça. Il a proposé de me donner des cours en Arithmancie, mais il a probablement oublié ça aussi. Cependant, je peux toujours demander à Zenith. Apprenti en Magie du Sang, il doit être bon avec ça aussi, » déclara Harry sèchement.

« Ça ne fait pas de mal d'avoir un plan B, » approuva Zane. Il prit son sac puis se leva. « Pourquoi ne marcherais-je pas avec toi jusqu'à la bibliothèque ? Je dois faire des recherches en Enchantement. »

« Bien sûr, » répondit Harry.

Remus leva les yeux de surprise quand la porte d'entrée de la maison s'ouvrit, et Bill entra. « Pourquoi es-tu de retour si vite ? Je pensais que tu resterais au Terrier pour quelques jours. »

Bill sourit avec un air suffisant. « J'ai un travail en dehors de l'Ordre, Remus. J'ai été affecté sur un chantier de fouille de six mois, alors j'espère qu'un colocataire pour la durée de la fouille ne te dérange pas. »

« B-Bien sûr que non, » balbutia Remus. « C'est ta maison, après tout. »

« Super ! » déclara Bill, se laissant tomber sur le canapé à côté du loup-garou. « Je suis exténué. Ce vieux fou a décidé de faire irruption dans notre dîner de famille. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait cette fois ? » demanda Remus avec un air menaçant.

« La même chose qu'il veut toujours, » répondit Bill sèchement. « Il est complètement obsédé de trouver Harry. »

« Eh bien, nous devons nous assurer que cela n'arrive pas, » déclara Remus. Il ferait tout pour être sûr que son louveteau soit loin de ce directeur manipulateur jusqu'à ce qu'Harry soit prêt pour s'occuper de lui.

« Nous le ferons, » déclara Bill confiant. « Toi et Harry pouvez rester ici aussi longtemps que vous aurez besoin. » Il sourit d'un air mauvais au loup-garou puis sortit une photo de sa poche. « Tiens. Cela te rendra surement heureux. Ron me l'a envoyé aujourd'hui. »

Remus cligna des yeux de surprise et prit la photo. Il la regarda et éclata de rire. Cela n'arriverait pas à une personne plus digne. Il devra se souvenir de remercier Ron de l'avoir envoyé. Cela illumina considérablement sa journée.

Un sourire mauvais traversa le visage de Remus. Il était sûr qu'Harry aimerait la vue autant que lui. Avec ça en tête, Remus attrapa une plume et un parchemin puis commença à écrire.

Harry se traîna dans sa chambre avec un soupir las. Zenith était une brute dès qu'il s'agissait de rentrer des informations dans le cerveau de quelqu'un, et Harry avait une grosse migraine pour le prouver. Il ignora Tristan qui était assis à son bureau, et tomba dans son lit, ne prenant pas la peine de retirer ses chaussures. Eclipse jappa doucement et sauta sur le lit, donnant un petit coup sur la joue d'Harry.

Harry gémit doucement et se leva du lit. Il savait qu'il oubliait quelque chose. « Désolé, Eclipse. Cependant, je ne t'ai pas oublié. » Ili rassura le renardeau. Ouvrant son sac, il sortit deux bols fermés puis les posa sur le sol, retirant le couvercle avec un petit sourire. « Vous êtes chanceux vous deux. Nous avons eu du rôti et des pommes de terre, je sais que ce sont vos favoris. »

Shadow et Eclipse jappèrent et joyeusement commencèrent à manger. Harry retourna immédiatement dans son lit, retirant ses chaussures avec ses pieds tandis qu'il s'allongea. Il entendit Tristan grogner et leva curieusement les yeux vers la fée pour seulement voir le rouquin le regardant avec exaspération.

« Tu es absolument pathétique, » déclara franchement Tristan. « C'est seulement le deuxième jour de cours, et tu es déjà dans un sale état. Et ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant, tu sais ? »

« Tais-toi, » déclara Harry mollement. « Zenith est un tyran cruel. C'est épuisant de travailler avec lui quand il est en mode professeur. »

« C'est quel genre d'excuse ça ? C'est de ta faute en premier lieu d'avoir besoin d'aides, » déclara Tristan. « Tu es celui qui a pris du retard. »

« En fait, ce n'est pas techniquement vrai, » déclara Harry avec une petite moue. « Je n'ai pas pris du retard. Je n'ai jamais eu Arithmancie ou Magie du Sang du tout, alors je devais commencer dès le début. »

« Dans quel genre d'école de merde es-tu allé, qui ne propose même pas d'Arithmancie et de Magie du Sang ? demanda Tristan, incrédule. Toutes les meilleures écoles proposaient ces deux cours.

« Mon école enseigne l'Arithmancie, mais en tant qu'option, et je ne l'ai pas choisie. Et comme la Magie du Sang est illégale en Grande-Bretagne, Poudlard ne le propose pas, » répondit Harry avec un haussement d'épaules.

« La communauté Magique de Grande-Bretagne est complètement tarée, » déclara Tristan, secouant sa tête signe d'incrédulité. « Pourquoi rendrait-elle la Magie du Sang illégale ? La Magie du Sang est l'une des branches magiques les plus utiles dehors. »

« Tu viens juste de répondre à ta propre question. La communauté Magique de Grande-Bretagne est dirigée en ce moment par un Ministre de la Magie qui est complètement inutile, » répondit Harry amèrement. Il ne pouvait pas supporter ce lâche d'excuse de sorcier. C'était à cause de personnes comme Fudge que Voldemort est monté au pouvoir comme il l'a fait.

Tristan fixa pensivement Harry. « Tu sembles parler d'expérience. Que t'as t'il fait ? »

« Quand j'avais quatorze ans, mon école a accueilli le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Quand les Champions étaient choisis, mon nom est en quelque sorte sorti de la coupe, et j'étais forcé d'y participé malgré mon âge. Il s'est avéré qu'un Mangemort se faisant passer pour mon professeur avait mis mon nom dans la coupe, » répondit Harry.

Harry secoua tristement la tête. « J'aurais vraiment dû comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas parce qu'il était un peu trop utile. C'était lui qui m'a donné l'idée d'utiliser mon balai dans la première tâche, et il a laissé Dobby écouter sa suggestion d'utiliser des branchiflores dans la seconde tâche. Il est même allé jusqu'à utiliser de l'Impérium sur l'un des candidats pour éliminer le reste de la compétition pour s'assurer que je gagne. »

« Mais pourquoi il ferait ça ? » demanda Tristan curieusement. « S'il était déjà dans l'école, cela n'aurait pas été facile de te tuer et d'en finir avec ça ? Pourquoi faire tant d'effort pour t'aider à gagner le tournoi ? »

Harry sourit avec ironie à la question directe. « Oh, mais alors Voldemort n'aurait pas eu le plaisir de me tuer. » Il soupira retraçant la cicatrice sur son bras. « Et le pourquoi je devais gagner, et bien, le trophée c'est avéré être un portoloin. Barty Crouch Junior avait lancé un sortilège dessus pour qu'il me ramène dans un cimetière dans le Little Hangleton. Tu sais, ils avaient planifié d'utiliser un rituel pour donner à Voldemort un corps, et ils avaient besoin de mon sang pour le faire. »

« Pourquoi ton sang en particulier ? » demanda Tristan avec curiosité.

« Ma mère a sacrifié sa vie pour moi, et ce sacrifice m'a donné une protection en plus contre Voldemort. Ça m'a sauvé la vie quand j'avais onze ans parce que Voldemort, qui possédait l'un de mes professeurs à cette époque, ne pouvait pas me toucher sans être brûlé, » répondit Harry tristement.

« Alors il avait besoin de ton sang pour contourner ces puissantes protections, » conclut Tristan. Il donna à Harry un regard désabusé. « Ta vie n'est jamais ennuyante, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry sourit tristement. « Mon amie Hermione a toujours affirmé que j'étais un aimant à problème. Si quelque chose peut mal tourner autour de moi, ça le fait généralement. »

Tristan rit. « Ça, je peux le croire. Tu as certainement réussi à attirer un certain nombre de mauvaises personnes en seulement deux jours. »

« Hey ! Tu ne peux pas me blâmer pour ça. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Silas Hargrove et Apollo Michaels sont de pauvres types, » déclara Harry avec indignation.

« Qui a dit quelque chose à propos de ces deux-là ? » demanda sournoisement Tristan. « Je parlais de ces gueux avec qui tu traînes constamment. »

« Il n'y a rien de mal avec Zane et Zenith, » dit Harry, fronçant les sourcils à la fée.

« Alors tu admets qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec cet agaçant de métamorphe ? » demanda Tristan d'un air suffisant.

Harry rougit légèrement à son oubli. « Il n'y a rien de mal avec lui aussi. Grey est juste un peu surexcité, c'est tout. »

« Si tu le dis, » déclara Tristan d'un ton apaisant.

« Je le dis, » déclara fermement Harry. Il bâilla ouvertement et frotta ses yeux. « Je vais dormir maintenant. J'ai cours de Protection et Magie Élémentaire demain. » Sans un mot, il tira rapidement le rideau du lit et se glissa sous les couvertures. Se donnant finalement à son épuisement, Harry s'endormit aussitôt.

Harry fut surpris de voir un étrange hibou fondre dans la salle à manger et déposer une lettre à côté de son assiette avant de s'envoler hors de la salle. Il vit l'écriture familière de Remus sur l'enveloppe et sourit. Il déchira impatiemment l'enveloppe et déplia la lettre.

_Cher Renardeau,_

_Je suis heureux que tu te sois fait de nouveaux amis à l'école. Pour être honnête, j'avais un peu peur que tu ne sois seul là-bas sans la présence constante de Ron et d'Hermione. Ça fait plaisir de savoir que j'ai eu tort. De plus, tes nouveaux amis semblent être intéressants._

_Tes amis à Poudlard défendent ton honneur plutôt bien. Les jumeaux ont fait de leur mission de faire des farces au directeur aussi souvent que possible pour ce qu'il t'a fait. J'ai joint une photo du résultat de leur première farce. Ron l'a envoyé à Bill, et c'est absolument hilarant. _

_Même Molly et Arthur font ce qu'ils peuvent pour rendre le directeur misérable. Ils ont trouvé ce sortilège qui lorsqu'il est déclenché, provoque à la victime de se sentir malade. Dans le cas de Dumbledore, ce sortilège se déclenche dès qu'il dit ou pense de te ramener chez ces satanés moldus._

_Tu me manques, renardeau. Ecris-moi vite._

_Amour, Moony._

Harry la retourna pour voir la photo et éclata de rire. Il remerciera les jumeaux pour ça. C'était tellement adorable pour le vieil homme.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Grey curieusement.

Harry lui passa la photo, et Grey éclata de rire à l'amusante image. « C'est mon ancien directeur. Quelques amis à moi ont fait cette blague. »

« Le directeur ? » demanda Grey incrédule. Il sourit largement. « Quand puis-je rencontrer ces amis ? Quiconque qui peut faire une blague si magistrale au directeur de leur école doivent être intéressant. »

Le bonheur d'Harry s'estompa légèrement. « Je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas vraiment retourner en Angleterre de si tôt pour leur rendre visite. »

Grey fronça légèrement les sourcils. « Pourquoi pas ? »

« C'est compliqué, » soupira Harry. « Disons juste que ma protection ne serait pas assurée si j'y retournais. »

« Où resteras-tu pour les vacances, alors ? » demanda Grey inquiet.

« Harry sourit à la crainte évidente de son ami. « Remus et moi restons en Egypte avec le grand frère de mon meilleur ami. Bill est un Briseur de Sort pour la banque Gringotts. »

« Un Briseur de Sort ? C'est trop cool. Je suis nul en protection, alors je ne pourrais jamais le faire, mais c'est toujours cool comme profession. Est-ce qu'il va dans les pyramides et les tombes ? » demanda Grey excité.

« Oui, il y va, » répondit rapidement Harry. « Juste par curiosité, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire après être diplômé ? »

« Je veux être un créateur de sort quand je serai diplômé, » répondit fermement Grey. « J'aime l'idée d'être capable d'améliorer les anciens sorts et d'inventer des nouveaux. Et toi ? »

« Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr. Je choisirais surement soit médecin ou faire de protection, » songea Harry. Il sourit malicieusement au tigre-garou. « Ou je pourrais suivre les pas de Bill et devenir un briseur de sorts aussi. »

Grey sourit. « Je pense que tu seras bien dans ce que tu décideras. » Une ombre tomba sur la table, et il leva les yeux pour ensuite grogner en voyant Tristan. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Tristan ignora complètement Grey. « Viens, Harry. Le cours de Magie Elémentaire commence dans quinze minutes, et le professeur Weatherstone devient extrêmement irritable quand quelqu'un est en retard. »

Harry soupira d'exaspération. Tristan devait vraiment irriter quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ? « D'accord, J'arrive. » Il attrapa son sac et se leva, Envoyant un autre sourire à Grey. « Je te verrais au dîner, ok ? »

Grey hocha la tête, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à retourner le sourire à Harry. Il n'aimait pas à quel point cette satanée fée devenait proche d'Harry. Le rouquin n'était que mauvaises nouvelles et ne ferait que du mal à son adorable ami. Alors qu'il les regardait partir, Grey jura qu'il protégerait Harry de n'importe quel mal, émotionnel ou physique.


	7. Chapter 7

Comme toujours je rappelle que cette fiction ne m'appartiens pas mais à Ame3565 et que les droit d'Harry Potter sont et resterons à J. .

Je tiens à remercier ma correctrice Emiiliya qui fait un super travail avec les corrections : )

Je tiens à m'excuser pour ce long mois sans aucune publication. Je me suis fait une entaille profonde à la main droite quelques jours après mon anniversaire et du coup je ne pouvais pas taper au clavier ou même tenir un stylo. Je guérie doucement mais surement, ma mains me faire encore un peu mal que je l'utilise trop longtemps mais je peu au moins poster ce chapitre.

Pour la traduction bien sûre je n'abandonne pas ne vous en faites pas. Je vais essayer de profiter des vacances pour faire un max de traduction ^^

Ange : Coucou Ange, j'ai connue mieux et toi ? Je suis pareille que toi, les personnes comme Apollo ne sont pas ma tasse de thé. Dans ce chapitre tu verras ce que les jumeaux ont fait (^.^) Pour ce qui est d'autre histoire de ce genre, je t'envoie vers mes favoris mais je ne sais pas s'il y en a en français. Je trouve pas mal de fic de ce genre en anglais. Mais de rien je suis heureuse de vous la faire partager ^^ Gros bisous et à bientôt pour la suite.

astaroth671: Merci beaucoup! Ha ah je ne vais pas te dire avec qui Harry va finir, tu le seras bien assez tôt, mais bien tenté lol. Pour ce qui est de ta curiosité pour le citronman, tu en sauras un peu plus dans ce chapitre :) Bisous et à bientôt pour la suite des aventure de citronman ^^

Aya31 : Ravie que tu ai adorer ce chapitre : )

Oceane : Merci Beaucoup !

Jessylove drarry: Hello Jessy ! Beaucoup de suspens pour savoir avec qui Harry va finir n'est-ce pas ? As-tu une idée ? Si oui je suis toute ouïe ^^ Bisous et à bientôt.

Artmis: Je suis ravie que tu aime la fanfic, mais ce n'est pas la mienne, je ne suis que votre humble traductrice ^^ Non ce n'est pas toi, notre petit Harry dégage quelque chose qui attire plein de beau gars. Pour ce qui est des uploads, je n'ai pas vraiment de jour précis dès que je finis un je le poste. Bisous à bientôt.

Onisuke : Voila la suite : )

Voilà sur ce, je vous laisse lire.

Chapitre 7

Harry entra dans sa classe d'Art Magique et vit Grey assis à côté d'une jolie brunette. Le tigre-garou parlait avec animation, faisant de grands gestes avec ses mains. Harry secoua seulement la tête et trouva une place vers le fond de la salle. Puisqu'il ne connaissait personne à part Grey, il sortit son livre et commença à lire.

Soudainement, une ombre apparut sur son bureau, et Harry leva les yeux curieusement. Une fille avec des cheveux d'un blanc pur et des yeux vairons, un argenté et l'autre en bronze, se tenait devant lui. Elle lui sourit nerveusement et lui demanda si elle pouvait s'assoir à côté de lui. Harry accepta rapidement et retira ses livres pour lui laisser la place.

La jeune fille s'assit avec un soupir et donna à Harry un sourire joyeux. « Je suis Vera Whitaker, une Elfe d'Hiver. Bien que, techniquement je ne suis qu'Elfe d'Hiver qu'à moitié. Ma mère est une Fae Florale, mais je n'ai hérité que les capacités elfiques de mon père, la seule chose que j'ai hérité de ma mère sont mes traits de visage et cette couleur d'œil, » dit-elle, montrant son œil de bronze.

Harry la regarda curieusement. « Une Elfe d'Hiver ? Combien de sortes d'Elfes y a-t-il ? »

« Eh bien, il y a seulement deux principaux types : Les Elfes de Lumière et les Elfes Noirs. Mais chacun de ces types a de nombreux sous-types. Les Elfes d'Hiver font partie des Elfes Noirs, » expliqua Vera.

« Oh, je vois, » déclara Harry pensivement. Il se souvint alors qu'il ne s'était pas présenté. « Je suis Harry Potter, un Kitiara. Enchanté de te rencontrer. »

« Pareillement, » déclara Vera. « Je t'ai vue dans certain de mes cours, mais… et bien, Tristan fait un peu peur ces jours-ci, et Apollo… Je ne l'aime pas du tout. La sœur de Tristan, Callandra, était ma meilleure amie, et ce que lui a fait Apollo était horrible. »

« Ouais, Tristan m'en a parlé, » déclara doucement Harry.

Vera regarda Harry, vraiment surprise. « Vraiment ? Je suis surprise. Tristan n'est pas vraiment le genre de gars bavard et il s'est complètement renfermé à la mort de Callandra. »

« Ce n'est pas ça, » déclara Harry rapidement. Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse rajouter autre chose, un bras vient se poser sur ses épaules, et de longs cheveux roux lui caressèrent la joue.

« Tu ne m'as pas attendu, petit démon, » ronronna pratiquement Tristan dans son oreille.

Le visage d'Harry devient rouge, puis il se retourna pour lancer un regard noir au fae. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Tristan ? » Cependant, il n'avait pas besoin que la fée réponde quand il vit le regard assassin sur le visage de Grey. « Oublie ça. Tu dois vraiment agacer Grey autant que possible, n'est-ce pas ? » Il pencha la tête et regarda le rouquin spéculativement. « Est-ce que tu aimes Grey, Tristan ? »

Tristan regarda Harry fixement pendant un moment avant d'avoir l'air horrifié et dégouté. « Comment peux-tu même penser à ça ? Dégoutant ! Il n'y a pas moyen, par l'enfer, que je voudrais un jour être avec ce chien galeux ! »

Harry le regarda les yeux grands ouverts et haussa des épaules. « Eh bien, désolé. Que pouvais-je penser d'autre ? A chaque fois que tu le vois, tu fais quelque chose pour le rendre jaloux. J'ai juste conclu que tu essayais de lui faire faire le premier pas ou quelque chose. »

Tristan soupira d'exaspération. Il ne pouvait pas croire que son colocataire était si insouciant. Bien sûr, il pensait que la première fois qu'il montrerait de l'intérêt pour quelqu'un, cette personne ne le remarquerait pas ou retournerait ses sentiments. Avec un grognement irrité, Tristan s'assit sur le bureau derrière Harry sans dire un mot.

Vera gloussa doucement. Au regard interrogateur d'Harry, elle se contenta de lui sourire et de secouer sa tête. C'était agréable de voir le visage normalement froid du fae si expressif pour une autre personne. Et Harry était parfait pour Tristan. Le petit renardeau n'avait aucun problème de tenir tête à la fée quand il devenait trop autoritaire.

Harry fut complètement confus. Tristan semblait déçu de lui pour quelques raisons, et Vera gloussait doucement pour quelque chose. Malheureusement, il avait le sentiment que les deux raisons étaient liées, et cela ne présager rien de bon pour lui. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir un peu plus, car le professeur entra dans la classe.

« Bonjour, tout le monde. Bienvenue pour votre première année d'Art Magique, » déclara le professeur Halloway joyeusement. « Ce cours est essentiellement une version combinée de vos cours de Métamorphose, Enchantement et les Arts Noirs ainsi que leurs Défenses. Comme les baguettes ne sont pas autorisées à Arcane Academy, le premier cours se concentrera sur la recherche d'un focus pour ceux qui en ont besoin. »

Professeur Halloway ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau et en sortit une large boîte, la posa sur son bureau. « D'accord, qui a déjà un focus ? » Un quart de la classe leva la main. « Vous pouvez sortir. Je vous verrai la semaine prochaine. » Il se retourna sur le reste de la classe. « Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui n'a pas besoin de focus de tout genre ? »

Tristan leva la main, grogna quand Harry ne le fit pas. « Lève ta main, imbécile. Tu n'as pas besoin d'un focus. Si tu en avais besoin, tu ne contrôlerais pas ton pouvoir de guérisons et ta magie élémentaire aussi bien comme tu le fais. »

« Y'a-t-il un problème, Mr Hayward ? » demanda le professeur Halloway.

« Harry n'a pas besoin de focus, » dit directement Tristan. « Il peut utiliser ses pouvoirs de guérisons ainsi que sa magie élémentaire avec déjà une grande précision. »

Le professeur Halloway leva un sourcil surpris. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais enseigné personnellement à Tristan Hayward, il avait entendu beaucoup sur le garçon. Le Fae était vraiment intelligent et puissant, mais il était aussi froid et distant avec ses camarades. Pour qu'il distingue Harry Potter de cette manière était surprenant.

Le professeur Halloway se coupa le bras de manière peu profonde. « Soignez ceci, Mr Potter. »

Harry plaça doucement sa main sur le bras du professeur et concentra sa magie pour guérir la coupure. La peau, qui était séparée, se fusionna de nouveau, ne laissant aucune cicatrice. Le professeur regarda son bras qui ne portait aucune cicatrice pendant un moment puis tourna les talons et avança vers son bureau. Il fouilla dans la boîte un moment et en sortit finalement une petite améthyste en forme de larme sur une délicate chaîne en argent.

Le professeur Halloway revint près d'Harry et tendit le collier au Kitiara. « Portez ceci. Son objectif principal est de calmer et concentrer l'esprit plutôt que la magie elle-même. Je pense que vous aidera plus que tout. »

Harry prit le collier puis mit soigneusement le collier. « Merci. »

« Mais de rien, » déclara le professeur Halloway. « Vous et les trois autres personnes qui aviez levé la main pouvez partir. Je vous reverrai la semaine prochaine. »

Harry hocha la tête et prit son sac. « Je te verrais plus tard, Vera. » Cependant, il n'entendit pas ce qu'elle avait dit en retour, car Tristan l'attrapa par le bras et le tira hors de la classe. « Hey ! Lâche – moi, Tristan. Je peux marcher tout seul. »

Tristan ignora complètement le brun et traîna Harry dans leur chambre. Claquant la porte derrière eux, la fée relâcha finalement le Kitiara. Harry fit la moue et massa son bras ou Tristan l'avait attrapé.

« C'était quoi ça ? » demanda Harry irrité.

« Essaies-tu de te faire tuer… ou pire ? » demanda durement Tristan. « Tu es déjà en désavantage parce que tu es une créature magique par héritage. Tes pouvoirs sont encore nouveaux, et tu n'as pas l'expérience qu'a une créature magique née a. »

« Quel est ton point, Tristan ? » demanda Harry impatiemment. La fée ne lui disait rien qu'il ne savait déjà.

« Avoir besoin d'un focus te fait paraître faible, et les créatures magiques puissantes vont inévitablement te prendre comme proie à cause de cette faiblesse, » déclara directement Tristan. « Tu es chanceux que tu n'as pas encore rencontré l'un des vraiment sombres créatures qui sont ici, mais ça ne durera pas éternellement, Harry. »

Harry frissonna légèrement à cette dernière déclaration. Tristan avait raison. Le seul démon qu'il avait rencontré jusqu'à présent fut Zenith, et il savait que Zenith était une exception de cette race.

« Heureusement, ce collier que le professeur Halloway t'a donné ne sera pas considéré comme un focus magique, » déclara Tristan.

« Pourquoi avoir besoin d'un focus me rendrait faible ? » demanda Harry. « Seulement quatre personnes de la classe entière n'en avaient pas besoin. Es-tu en train de dire que tout le monde de la classe deviendra éventuellement la proie de quelqu'un d'autre ici ? »

« Les Elfes et les Veelas, oui, » déclara directement Tristan. « Les Elfes comptent plus sur la furtivité, la vitesse, les combats de longues portées alors que les Veelas ils comptent plus sur la magie des Veelas et leurs charmes. Cependant, il y a plusieurs démons et vampires qui sont immunisés contre la magie des Veelas et qui sont assez rapides pour battre la vitesse des Elfes. »

« Qu'en ait-il des Faes et des métamorphes ? » demanda Harry curieusement.

« Les métamorphes peuvent généralement prendre soin d'eux-mêmes parce qu'ils peuvent êtres aussi vicieux que les vampires et les démons, » répondit Tristan avec ironie. « Cependant, les Faes ont les éléments de leurs côtés, alors les démons et les vampires sont un peu réticents à nous attaquer. »

« Ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi avoir besoin d'un focus nous rend faibles, » déclara Harry exaspéré.

« Parce que ça veut dire que tu ne contrôles pas tes pouvoirs, » déclara sèchement Tristan. « Si tu fais face à un sorcier avec une baguette magique et un autre sans, avec lequel commencerais-tu ? »

« Celui avec une baguette magique, mais c'est parce que la plupart des sorciers ne sont pas capables de faire de la magie sans, "déclara raisonnablement Harry.

« Ok, mauvais exemple. Imagine que tu fasses face à un Elfe avec un sceptre magique et un Elfe avec une épée. Lequel attaquerais-tu en premier ? » demanda Tristan.

« L'Elfe avec l'épée. Je peux mieux me défendre contre la magie que contre une épée, » déclara Harry.

« Tu es sans espoir. Tu ne comprends pas du tout, » soupira Tristan. « Allez viens. On va à la bibliothèque et travailler sur tes devoirs de magie élémentaire jusqu'au déjeuner. »

Harry s'effondra pratiquement sur sa chaise au diner, ignorant pendant un long moment le regard rempli de questions de Zenith. Finalement, il soupira et se redressa, massant ses douloureuses tempes avec lassitude. « Salut, Zenith. Comment était ta journée ? »

« Meilleure que la tienne apparemment. Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Zenith avec curiosité.

Harry grogna doucement à la question. « Eh bien, j'ai eu mon premier cours d'Art Magique aujourd'hui. En soi ça n'était pas si mauvais, mais Tristan et Grey étaient tous les deux dans le cours, et tu sais que Tristan aime tellement agacer Grey autant que possible. Cependant, heureusement que Tristan et moi avons pu quitter le cours plus tôt, car nous n'avons pas besoin d'un focus, et nous avons passé le reste de la matinée dans la librairie faisant nos devoirs. »

Zenith leva ses sourcils à cela. « Toi et Tristan vous sembliez vous entendre plutôt bien. »

Harry sourit légèrement. « C'est toujours un crétin, mais il n'est pas pire que je ne pensais qu'il serait. En fait, il peut être assez sympa quand il veut. »

« Alors que s'est-il passé d'autre aujourd'hui ? » demanda Zenith. « Jusque-là, ça ne m'a pas l'air trop mal. »

« Non, il n'y a rien de mal jusqu'au déjeuner, » déclara Harry avec lassitude. « Zane, Grey et Tristan ont tous eux Runes avec moi. Malheureusement, Apollo et Silas Hargrove étaient aussi dans le cours. Et pour aggraver les choses, le professeur a décidé d'attribuer des partenaires permanents pour le cours. Peux-tu imaginer ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ? »

« Tu t'es retrouvé coincé avec Silas ? » devina Zenith.

« Cela aurait était préférable en fait, » déclara tristement Harry. « Non, j'ai été mis en binôme avec sa cousine beaucoup plus sympa, Gillian Hargrove. Cependant, ça n'a duré que pour les dix premières minutes du cours parce que Tristan et Grey étaient mis ensemble aussi, et ils se sont comportés comme des connards tout le temps qu'ils étaient ensemble. »

Zenith ricana. « Oh, c'est trop marrant. A quoi pensait votre professeur ? »

« Il ne pensait pas, » déclara Harry. « Bref, le professeur a fini par se lasser de leur constant accrochage et a décidé de refaire leur binôme, et c'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé dans cette pagaille. »

« Alors avec qui tu t'es retrouvé coincé ? » demanda Zenith avec un sourire amusé.

« Grey s'est retrouvé en binôme avec Gillian, et j'ai fini avec Tristan, » soupira Harry.

Zenith éclata de rire. « C'est de mieux en mieux. Je parie que Grey a boudé pendant le reste du cours, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Il lançait des regards noirs à Tristan tout le temps, et Tristan lui lança un sourire suffisant, "déclara Harry, roulant des yeux à ce souvenir." C'était absolument ridicule. »

« Je pense que c'est hilarant, » déclara Zenith avec un autre ricanement. « Alors avec Zane était-il en binôme ? »

« Zane à était chanceux. Il a était mis en binôme avec une fille qui s'appelle Amanda Claybourne, » déclara Harry. « Ils semblaient bien s'entendre. »

« Ça n'est pas surprenant. Zane s'entend avec pratiquement tout le monde, » déclara Zénith avec ironie.

Harry sourit à cela. « Tu as raison. Il était mon premier ami dans cette école. » Il leva les yeux vers Zenith et le fixa pensivement. « Peux-tu me parler un peu des démons, Zénith ? »

« Pourquoi veux-tu que je t'en parle ? » demanda Zenith curieusement.

« Eh bien, tu es le seul démon que j'ai jamais rencontré, et je pense que tu es un gars vraiment génial. Mais Tristan m'a dit que la plupart des démons sont extrêmement vicieux et qu'ils s'attaquent au plus faible. C'est pour ça qu'il était catégorique que je n'aie pas besoin d'un focus. Il a dit que ceux qui en ont besoin étaient considérés comme faibles, » déclara Harry avec hésitation.

Zénith soupira doucement. « Tristan a raison. La plupart des démons sont comme ça. Il n'y a que quelques races de démons qui sont réellement pacifiques, et les Drackens ont font partis. En fait, la plupart des démons animaux sont relativement pacifiques, mais ils sont peu nombreux ces jours-ci. » Il tapota ses doigts sur la table tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait dire. « Cette année, il n'y a que six démons à Arcane Academy auxquels tu dois vraiment t'inquiéter. Octavius est Démon de l'Ombre. Il reste plutôt tout seul, mais il peut aller où il veut tant qu'il y a de l'ombre, et il peut les manipuler pour en faire ce qu'il veut, y compris tuer quelqu'un. »

« Comment est-ce possible ? Les Ombres sont comme le vent. Ils n'ont pas de forme physique, » demanda Harry.

« Avec sa magie, il peut leur faire faire n'importe quoi, même les rendre solides, » déclara Zénith sérieusement. « Sheila est un démon de feu, et c'est vraie garce vicieuse. Elle est plus susceptible de mettre en feu plutôt que de te parler. Bien sûr, tu n'as pas à t'en inquiéter puisque tu peux contrôler les éléments aussi. Et puis il y a Tia et Tora, ce sont des démons jumeaux de glace. » Il frissonna en disant cela. Il ne pouvait pas supporter ces deux démons. Elles sont plus garces que Sheila ne l'est.

Harry sourit légèrement. « Alors je reste loin des démons femelles hormonale ? Je suppose que c'est suffisant pour que la population des démons renonce entièrement aux femmes ?

Zénith ricana. "Tu as tout compris. "

"Alors, qui sont les deux derniers démons dont je dois me mettre à l'écart ? " demanda curieusement Harry.

Zenith reprit son sérieux. » Seth est probablement le pire. C'est un de démon de brume. Il a la capacité de transformer son corps en substance brumeuse. Il a tué quelqu'un l'année dernière quand il a transformé son corps en brume et a cerné complètement l'autre personne. Au final, ce gars a suffoqué à mort. «

"Et le dernier démon ?" demanda Harry, se promettant silencieusement d'éviter Seth à tout prix.

"Claudius est un Démon d'Illusion. Il peut t'inciter à voir tout ce qu'il veut que tu vois," déclara sinistrement Zenith.

"A quoi ils ressemblent ?" demanda Harry prudemment.

"Sheila est une satanée Amazone. Elle fait pratiquement deux mètres de haut avec des cheveux roux flamboyant et des yeux rouges lumineux. Elle a aussi sur la joue gauche un tatouage de flamme. Les jumeaux de glace ont les cheveux bleu glace et les yeux incolores, et Seth a les cheveux blancs, les yeux noirs, et peaux vraiment pâles. Octavius et Claudius sont demi-frères, mais ils se ressemblent comme de vrais jumeaux. Ils ont tous les deux les cheveux noir ébène, les yeux noirs, et la peau bronzée. Par contre, Claudius a des épées croisé en tatouage sur le côté de son cou," déclara Zenith. » Bien sûr, c'est aux vampires à qui tu dois faire attention. Les vampires sont assoiffés de sang ces sangsues, et ils ne se soucient pas ou ils obtiennent leurs prochains repas ou s'ils sont réticents. « Il sourit est ébouriffa les cheveux d'Harry. » Alors je pense que c'est une bonne chose que j'ai protégé ta chambre pour éloigner les indésirables, non ? «

Les oreilles d'Harry se redressèrent. « Quand as-tu fait ça ? "

"Quand je t'ai aidé à aménager ta chambre," déclara Zenith. « Je n'étais pas sûr si tu savais les poser ou non, alors je l'ai fait pour toi. "

Harry sourit chaleureusement. "Merci, Zenith. "

Zenith rougit légèrement au sourire chaleureux du Kitiara. L'innocence du renardeau fit ressortir son instinct protecteur, mais ce sourire fit surgir ses instincts beaucoup moins innocents. Il repoussa avec force ses pensées hors de sa tête. Il arracherait son cœur plutôt que de tout faire quelque chose qui éloignerait Harry. L'amitié du petit brun était trop importante pour lui.

"Hey, vous parlez de quoi ?" demanda Grey joyeusement en s'effondrant sans grâce sur sa chaise.

Zenith réprima un soupir et se tourna pour sourire à Grey. « Nous parlions de toi et de Tristan, bien sûr. »

Le sourire de Grey se transforma tout de suite en air renfrogné. « Ce satané fae était collé à Harry. Pour qui diable se prend-il ? »

Zenith regarda Harry avec les sourcils levés. « Collé à toi ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils irrités et croisa ses bras obstinément. « Tristan n'était pas collé à moi. Grey est juste mélodramatique. »

« Je ne le suis pas. Je l'ai vu avec son bras autour de toi, murmurant à ton oreille, » déclara farouchement Grey. « Et toi tu l'as laissé faire. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? »

Harry lança un regard noir à Grey. « Il n'y a rien qui ne va pas avec moi, Dougrey, » siffla-t-il avec colère, montrant ses petites canines au métamorphe. « Je m'en fou si tu aimes Tristan ou non, mais tu n'as aucun droit de décider qui je choisis comme ami, alors dégage maintenant. »

Grey se figea à cet ordre grondé. C'était dans des moments comme ça qu'il se rappela qu'Harry pouvait être mortel s'il le voulait. Le petit Kitiara sembla prêt à tuer maintenant, et ce regard était dirigé directement vers lui. C'était très clair que s'il voulait garder l'amitié d'Harry, il devait apprendre à tolérer ce satané fae.

« Tu as raison, Harry. Je suis désolé, » déclara Grey doucement. Autant il détestait Tristan, même lui avait remarqué que le rouquin ne traitait pas Harry comme il traitait tous les autres. Cependant, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait aimait ça. Il devait juste montrer son mécontentement plus discrètement.

Harry soupira et se leva de la table. « Je vais me coucher. Je vous parlerais à tous les deux demain, d'accord ? »

« Que dirais-tu si on se donne rendez-vous à la bibliothèque, après le petit déjeuner, pour travailler l'Arithmancie et la Magie du Sang ? » suggéra Zenith.

« Bien sûr, Zenith. J'ai besoin de toute l'aide que je pourrais avoir avec ces deux matières, » déclara Harry avec gratitude. Avec un peu de chance, une fois qu'il aura rattrapé un peu, ça ne sera pas difficile pour apprendre ces matières, ce qui veut dire moins de migraine pour lui.

Grey avait l'air un peu opprimé d'être ignoré. Harry s'arrêta à ses côtés et plaça sa main sur les cheveux blonds du tigre-garou, passant ses doigts dans les brins d'or. « Voudrais-tu te joindre à nous demain, Grey ? »

Grey leva rapidement les yeux avec un sourire lumineux. « Oui ! »

Harry sourit doucement et hacha la tête. « Cependant, je te préviens maintenant. Zenith est vraiment un esclavagiste quand il s'agit de ses cours particuliers, alors tu verrais mieux d'être prépare de travailler et d'apprendre. »

« Ce n'était pas à ce point, Harry, » protesta Zenith avec un petit rire. « Nous avions juste beaucoup de choses à voir en une fois. »

« Si tu le dis, » déclara dubitativement Harry. Il regarda l'heure et grogna. « Je dois aller mélanger notre potion et ensuite je vais me coucher. »

« Bonne nuit, Harry, » déclara Zenith.

« Rêve de moi, » déclara Grey joyeusement.

Harry leva les yeux et sortit de la grande salle.

Les deux mois se passèrent de la même façon. Avec l'aide de Zenith, il avait finalement rattrapé son retard dans tous ses cours. Après sa conversation avec Zenith sur les démons, il avait aussi remarqué qu'il avait Magie Elémentaire avec les trois femelles et Runes Anciennes avec les frères. Cependant, heureusement ils ignorèrent complètement son existence.

Maintenant, c'était la veille d'Halloween et Arcane Academy organisait un festival. Des stands de nourritures étaient érigés dans la salle à manger, des maisons hantées étaient créées dans plusieurs salles de cours, et plusieurs musées de toutes sortes avaient été mis en place le long du chemin. Harry attendait avec impatience ces vacances pour une fois. Ils n'avaient rien fait de ce genre à Poudlard.

Les sixièmes années étaient responsables des stands de nourriture. Harry, Tristan, Zane et Grey étaient responsables du stand de nourriture anglaise. Malheureusement, Harry était le seul qui pouvait vraiment cuisiner, donc il est resté coincé avec toute la cuisine à faire pendant les autres servaient la nourriture. Gillian, Silas et Apollo étaient responsable du stand américain, et la pauvre Gillian semblait misérable. Il y avait aussi un stand japonais, chinois, indien, français, espagnol, allemand, et un stand russe. Et aussitôt qu'il aura un peu de temps libre, Harry ira visiter chacun d'entre eux. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de gouter de la nourriture étrangère comme ça.

Cependant ce qui était encore mieux, était que les parents et tuteurs étaient invités au festival, il pourra donc voir Remus de nouveau. Il ne pouvait pas attendre.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? » demanda Tristan irrité. Il détestait ces festivals stupides.

« Mon parrain va venir au festival demain, » déclara joyeusement Harry. « Est-ce que tes parents viennent aussi ? »

« Non. Mes parents sont trop occupés pour perdre leur temps à un stupide festival, » déclara Tristan amèrement. « Ils n'ont jamais pris la peine de venir à un. »

« Oh, » déclara Harry d'un air coupable. « Vou- voudrais-tu rencontrer mon parrain ? Son nom est Remus Lupin, et c'est un loup-garou. Il est à peu près la seule famille que j'ai. »

Tristan avait l'air surpris de l'offre. « Tu veux vraiment me présenter à ton parrain ? »

« Bien sûr, » déclara Harry.

« Ok, » déclara Tristan. Peut-être que ce festival ne serait pas si mauvais cette année.

« Super ! Maintenant, aide-moi à ranger ses ingrédients correctement. Je ne peux pas commencer à cuisiner avant le matin, mais nous pouvons au moins tout préparer avant, » déclara Harry.

Harry sourit et se jeta sur Remus dès que le loup-garou s'arrêta devant leur stand. « Moony, tu es ici. Tu m'as trop manqué. »

Remus sourit et étreignit Harry étroitement. « Tu m'as manqué aussi, renardeau. Les lettres ne sont pas suffisantes. »

Harry rit et lui saisit la main, traînant Remus avec lui. « Viens. Je veux te présenter mes amis. » Il vit Tristan en premier et traîna Remus vers le rouquin. « Voici mon colocataire, Tristan. Tristan, voici mon parrain, Remus Lupin. »

Remus sourit et tendit sa main. « Ravi de finalement te rencontrer, Tristan. Harry m'a beaucoup parlé de toi dans ses lettres. »

Tristan secoua lentement sa main. « Il a parlé de moi dans ses lettres ? »

« Oh, Voila Zane. Tu dois le rencontrer lui aussi, » déclara rapidement Harry, traînant Remus loin de Tristan. Dès qu'ils furent hors de portée d'écoute, Harry fronça les sourcils vers Remus. « Tu as une grande gueule, Moony. »

Remus sourit impénitent. « Quel genre de parrain serais-je si je ne t'embarrassais pas devant tes amis ? »

« Le genre gentil, » répondit Harry ostensiblement.

« Hey, Harry. Qui est-ce ? » demanda Zane lorsqu'ils se rapprochèrent.

« Zane, voici mon parrain, Remus Lupin, » déclara Harry.

« Ravi de vous rencontrer, Mr Lupin. Harry nous a beaucoup parlé de vous, » déclara Zane poliment.

« Pareillement, » déclara Remus.

Avant qu'ils n'aient pu rajouter quoi que ce soit, ils entendirent un grand fracas. Harry se précipita à l'arrière et trouva Grey debout au centre d'un tas de verre cassé. « Grey, qu'est-ce que tu as foutu ? »

Grey rougit coupable et se pencha pour ramasser les bouts de verre. « Je suis désolé, Harry. J'ai accidentellement poussé les assiettes du comptoir. Je vais nettoyer. »

Harry soupira irrité. « Stop, Grey. Tu vas te couper comme ça. Je vais m'en occuper. » Il agita sa main au-dessus du désordre. « Reparo. » Les éclats de verre volèrent du sol et se reformèrent en de parfaites assiettes. Puis Harry les lévita sur le comptoir. « S'il te plait, soit plus prudent, Grey. Et nettoie ces assiettes à nouveau. »

« Ah, tu es le fameux Grey des lettres d'Harry, » déclara Remus, en regardant la scène avec un air amusé. Harry ressemblait à sa mère en ce moment, réprimandant l'autre adolescent de façon exaspéré.

« Il parle de moi ? » demanda Grey avec impatience.

« Il m'a parlé de tous ces amis, » déclara Remus diplomatiquement. « Je suis heureux qu'il ait plein de nouveaux amis. Je ne l'ai pas vu aussi heureux depuis un moment. »

« Harry est une personne formidable, » déclara Grey doucement. « Je suis vraiment content qu'il ait décidé de venir dans cette école. Je ne veux pas penser à une vie où nous ne l'aurions jamais rencontré. »

Harry rougit à cette confession. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un dit quelque chose comme ça pour lui.

Remus sourit tendrement et ébouriffa les cheveux d'Harry. « Il a cet effet sur les gens, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry se retourna pour dévisager son parrain quand il aperçut Zenith se frayait un chemin vers eux. « Voici Zenith. Tu dois le rencontrer lui aussi. Sans lui, je serais complètement perdu. » Il traîna Remus hors de son stand et se dirigea vers Zenith. « Zenith, je veux te présenter mon parrain. Voici Remus Lupin. »

Remus cligna des yeux à l'énorme démon. « Euh, c'est un plaisir de te rencontrer. » Harry avait mentionné comment Zenith était, mais ça ne l'a pas préparé à la réalité. Il arrive seulement à l'épaule du démon, et Harry était encore plus petit, il arrive à peine au sternum de Zenith.

Zenith sourit à sa réaction. « C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer aussi. » Il regarda Harry. « Eh bien, vas-tu m'impressionner avec ta cuisine où va tu me faire chercher un autre endroit pour manger ? »

« Oh, c'est vrai, » déclara Harry d'un air penaud. « Aller vient alors. J'ai fait du Yorkshire pudding, du veau et de la purée, du rôti et sa sauce, de la tarte à la mélasse, des tourtes et du pudding aux raisins sec (NT/ Spotted Dick). »

L'estomac de Remus grogna en entendant la liste de nourriture. « Super ! Je meurs de faim. »

Harry sourit joyeusement alors qu'ils marchèrent vers le stand pour manger. Bien qu'Hermione et Ron lui manquent terriblement, il devait quand même admettre que c'était le plus joyeux Halloween qu'il n'avait jamais eue.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello tout le monde !

Non je ne suis pas morte, et non vous ne rêvez pas c'est bien le chapitre 8 d'Arcane Academy. Je suis vraiment désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis, j'ai eu beaucoup de choses à faire et on m'a pratiquement forcée à prendre des vacances donc j'ai pris du temps. Le chapitre 9 est en cours de traduction et je suis loin d'avoir finie mais je vais m'y mettre à fond et vous le donner dès que possible. En attendant savourez bien ce chapitre )

Alena Nakamura

Les droits d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR, quant à l'histoire elle appartient à Ame3565. Je ne tire aucun profit en traduisant cette fanfiction. Merci beaucoup à Emiiliya ma correctrice, sans elle je ne pourrais pas publier avec les fautes que je fais )

Bisous à tous et voilà les réponses de review

Clara : Coucou Clara ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait plaisir. Et merci pour tes compliments ) Harry est vraiment mignon et les autres persos sont original. C'est vrai qu'on a l'habitude de voir un Remus qui écoute ce que lui dit Dumbledore. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre comme je l'ai aimé :) De rien et je suis ravie qu'autant de personne aime cette histoire.

Ausyam80: Coucou, merci pour ta review ça me fait plaisir. J'aime beaucoup moi aussi Harry et sa horde de prétendant. Tout le monde a envie de voir le vieux dumby tomber de son piédestal )

Guest : Je te remercie pour la review c'est gentil à toi et merci à toi d'aimer la fanfiction :)

Astaroth671 : C'est vrai qu'ils sont mignon tous les deux, en plus ils se rapprochent bien ) Harry restera aussi chou ne t'en fait pas )

Ange: Coucou Ange ! Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi mais ne t'en fait pas je vais bien maintenant, je ne pouvais pas utiliser ma main droite pendant une semaine. Ce n'était pas facile mais c'est derrière moi maintenant ) Ma sœur tombe dans les vapes dès qu'elle voit une goutte de sang et pas de bol, c'est elle qui est venue m'aider, bien qu'au final elle a tourné de l'œil en voyant tout le sang qui coulait lol. Je suis désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre. Je suis ravie que tu aies aimait ce chapitre. Harry ne comprendra pas tant que Tristan ne lui dit pas de vive voix^^. Merci pour ta review et à bientôt ^^

Chapitre 8

Harry marcha silencieusement à côté de Tristan alors qu'ils retournaient dans leur dortoir. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda subtilement le couloir, se sentant observé. Cependant, il n'y avait personne, mis à part Tristan et lui dans le couloir. Malgré cela, le froncement de sourcils d'Harry s'intensifia. Durant deux semaines, en fait depuis le festival d'Halloween, il avait constamment l'impression que quelqu'un l'observait, et cela commençait sérieusement à lui donner la chair de poule, parce que peu importe où il regardait, il n'avait jamais su qui était le coupable. Sa chambre était devenue son seul refuge contre les yeux cachés, et ce fut seulement parce que Zenith l'avait protégé comme un coffre-fort.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Tristan, en regardant le brun.

Harry sursauta légèrement au son de la voix de Tristan et regarda le fae. « J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un m'observe. » Finalement, il haussa les épaules et sourit. « Mais, peut-être que je suis juste paranoïaque. »

Tristan fronça les sourcils et regarda attentivement autour du couloir. Un léger mouvement à sa gauche attira son attention, il grogna quand il réalisa ce qu'il se passait. Ce putain de bâtard, Octavius, utilisait ses ombres pour espionner Harry.

« Vois-tu quelque chose ? » demanda Harry inquiet, regardant l'endroit où Tristan regardait furieusement. Cependant, il ne voyait rien. C'était juste une des nombreuses parties ombragées du couloir.

Les ombres étaient complètement immobiles maintenant, et Tristan soupira doucement avant de se retourner vers Harry. « Non, rien par ici. » Il ne savait ce que ce démon avait en tête, mais il allait certainement le découvrir. Octavius aurait une mort lente et douloureuse s'il pensait faire du mal à Harry.

Une fois de retour dans leur chambre, Harry trouva une lettre qui l'attendait sur son lit. Il la prit et sourit joyeusement quand il vit l'écriture familière de Remus. Il ne pouvait pas attendre pour savoir ce que les jumeaux avaient fait à Dumbledore cette semaine. Les lettres hebdomadaires de Remus détaillaient les farces des jumeaux avec des photos l'accompagnant, ce qui ne manquait pas d'égayer son humeur. Juste la semaine dernière, le loup-garou avait envoyé des photos de Dumbledore portant une robe rouge avec des cornes de diable sur sa tête et une longue queue rouge fourchue, remuant furieusement derrière lui. La barbe blanche du directeur était remplacée avec une fine, moustache frisée, et petite barbichette. Ça, c'était une parfaite image pour le vieux fou.

Harry ouvrit avec impatience la lettre et sortit la photo qui l'accompagnait. Un seul coup d'œil à la photo, et il se mit à rire si fort que son estomac commença à lui faire mal. Les cheveux et la barbe de Dumbledore étaient remplacés par des dizaines de petits serpents, sifflant et mordant le vieux fou. Ce qui fut encore mieux fut qu'Harry comprenait chaque insulte que les serpents sortaient.

Tristan s'assit sur le lit à côté d'Harry, se demandant ce qui causait son hilarité et cligna des yeux surpris en voyant la photo. « C'est une gorgone mâle. C'est une première. »

« Gorgone ? » demanda Harry curieusement, pas familier avec ce terme.

« Ouais, tu sais comme Médusa de la mythologie Grecque, » déclara Tristan.

Harry regarda fixement le rouquin. Il sentait qu'il devait savoir de quoi parlait Tristan, mais ils n'avaient pas étudié la mythologie Grecque à Poudlard, et il n'était pas allé plus loin que la primaire dans son éducation moldue.

Tristan secoua la tête, exaspéré. « Il y avait trois gorgones dans la mythologie grecque. Tous étaient des femmes, et deux d'entre elles étaient immortelles. Cependant, Médusa, fut tuée par un héros grec nommé Percée. Les gorgones avaient des serpents venimeux à la place des cheveux, et leurs regards pouvaient transformer toutes créatures vivantes en statue de pierre. »

« Alors elles étaient mi-humaines mi-basilic ? » demanda Harry, souriant quand Tristan hocha la tête. Il sourit narquoisement en regardant à nouveau la photo. « Comme c'est approprié. »

Tristan fit le sourire narquois et ne put s'empêcher de demander. « Sérieusement, Harry, qu'est-ce que cet homme a pu te faire ? Comme ça, je ferais en sorte de ne jamais faire la même chose. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais survivre au résultat. »

Harry se tendit à la question, ses oreilles s'aplatissant sur sa tête. « Je doute que tu n'aies jamais à te soucier de ça, Tristan. »

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? » demanda Tristan prudemment.

« Sauf si tu réussis à presque me tuer, bien sûr, » déclara catégoriquement Harry.

Tristan regarda Harry horrifié. « Tu es sérieux ? »

« Oh, il n'a pas sali ses propres mains en essayant, mais il est assurément aussi responsable, » déclara calmement Harry. « Après tout, il est celui qui m'a laissé aux bons soins de moldus qui haïssent la magie après la mort de mes parents. Je suis sûr que tu peux imaginer leur réaction d'avoir la charge de la chose même qu'ils haïssaient. »

Ignorant le léger grognement de fureur de Tristan, Harry continua son histoire avec un calme forcé. « Quand j'ai commencé Poudlard, j'ai eu un sursis de leur abus pendant neuf mois, mais à sa manière, l'école était tout aussi dangereuse. Dumbledore avait la fâcheuse habitude d'organiser des évènements de sorte que je sois obligé de me retrouver face à face avec l'homme qui a tué mes parents, réussissant à peine à survivre à chaque rencontre. Cependant, chaque été, j'étais obligé de retourner chez ma famille. Pour ma sécurité, bien sûr. »

Les poings d'Harry se serrèrent de rage en se souvenant ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite. « Cet été a été le pire. Dès que je suis arrivé à la maison de ma famille, mon oncle m'a battu jusqu'à ce que je sois inconscient. J'y étais seulement pour quelques jours, mais chaque nuit, Vernon venait dans ma chambre et me battait aussi vicieusement qu'il le pouvait. Heureusement, ma tante a finalement eu du courage et a contacté Remus. Quand il m'a trouvé, j'étais dans le coma et très proche des portes de la mort. »

« Qu'est-il arrivé alors ? » demanda Tristan en murmurant. Il ne pouvait pas croire que quelqu'un pouvait être si cruel envers quelqu'un d'aussi bon cœur qu'Harry.

« Remus a informé Dumbledore qu'il m'emmenait à Sainte Mangouste pour mes blessures, et le directeur l'a menacé de le faire arrêter pour kidnapping s'il me faisait sortir de la maison. Son plan était d'envoyer le Maître de Potion de l'école pour me guérir suffisamment pour me laisser en vie et de me laisser. »

« Tu te fous de ma putain de gueule ? » cria Tristan en colère. « A quoi pensait cet homme ? »

Harry lui fit un sourire sans joie. « Remus, bien sûr, a refusé. Snape, le Maître des Potions, s'est avéré être d'une aide précieuse. Quand il a vu dans quel état j'étais, il m'a soigné du mieux qu'il pouvait et a dit à Remus de m'emmener aussi loin que possible d'ici. Il a ensuite dit à Dumbledore que nous étions déjà partis quand il est arrivé. »

« Mais, comment vous avez pu vous échapper ? » demanda Tristan attentivement. « Ce bâtard ne peut pas vous trouver, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bill, le grand frère de mon meilleur ami, nous a donné un portoloin pour son chalet en Egypte, » déclara Harry avec un petit sourire. « Il a pensé que Dumbledore ne le suspectera jamais de nous aider parce que Dumbledore venait juste d'essayer de lui lancer un oubliette pour cacher ma véritable condition. »

« Tu as raison alors, » déclara brusquement Tristan. Au regard perplexe d'Harry, Tristan ajouta, « Je vais probablement te faire chier plus d'une fois, mais jamais je ne te ferai volontairement du mal comme ça. Ou même, laisser quelqu'un d'autre te faire du mal. »

Harry fixa le fae surpris avant qu'un doux sourire traversa son visage. « Je sais. » Même si cela lui réchauffait le cœur, il savait qu'il devait éventuellement retourner en Angleterre pour faire face à Voldemort, et Tristan ne pouvait pas le protéger de ça, peu importe à quel point il le voulait. Après tout, cette stupide prophétie avait déclaré qu'il était le seul à pouvoir tuer ce bâtard de face de serpent.

La fenêtre de la chambre s'ouvrit soudainement, un faucon fondit droit dans la chambre avec une lettre serrée dans son bec. Le faucon vola vers Tristan, et laissa tomber la lettre sur ses genoux avant de reprendre sa route vers la fenêtre, qui se ferma automatiquement. Tristan fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la lettre. Son air renfrogné se transforma rapidement en un regard foudroyant plus il lisait la lettre, jusqu'à ce que finalement, il jeta la lettre avec un ricanement dégouté.

« Mauvaise nouvelle ? » demanda Harry hésitant.

« Mes parents si aimants ont décidé de partir six mois en mission diplomatique chez la nation des Veela, en France, je suis donc coincé ici pendant les vacances de Noël, » déclara Tristan irrité. « Ils font ça chaque putain d'année. L'an dernier, ils sont allés à la nation des Elémentaires, en Grèce, et l'année d'avant c'était la nation Inu Yokai, au Japon. C'est comme ça depuis que Callandra est morte. Bien qu'ils nient, je suppose qu'ils me blâment d'avoir laissé Apollo lui faire du mal comme ça. J'ai essayé de lui dire qu'il n'était pas bien, mais elle a refusé de m'écouter. Apollo était son monde, et il l'a détruit. »

Les oreilles d'Harry s'abaissèrent en sympathie. « Tristan, » déclara-t-il doucement, réprimant les blâmes prononcés par Tristan. « La mort de Callandra n'était pas de ta faute. Tu as essayé de l'aider, et elle a refusé ton aide. Elle a fait confiance à la mauvaise personne et fut blessée pour ça. Et franchement, si tes parents ne peuvent pas le voir, alors c'est qu'ils sont complètement fous. »

Tristan fixa Harry choqué. Harry était la seule personne, mis à part sa grand-mère, qui l'avait défendu comme ça. Le reste de sa famille était parfaitement content de suivre l'exemple de ses parents, et de mettre le blâme de la mort de Callandra carrément sur ses épaules. En fait, ils seraient surement ravis s'ils ne le revoyaient plus du tout.

Harry sourit soudainement et sauta sur ses pieds avec enthousiasme. « Puisque tu ne retournes pas chez toi pour les vacances, pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas les passer avec Remus et moi ? Je suis sûr que ça ne dérangera pas Bill d'avoir de la compagnie en plus. »

« Tu veux que je passe les vacances avec vous ? » demanda Tristan doucement, un petit grain d'espoir déferlant dans sa poitrine.

« Bien sûr. Noël est beaucoup mieux quand tu es entouré de ta famille et de tes amis, » déclara Harry joyeusement. Il entendit Tristan soupirer doucement, et regarda le fae pour y voir un regard insupportablement triste sur le visage du rouquin. « Tu ne veux pas ? »

« Si, je veux, » déclara rapidement Tristan. « J'étais juste surpris, c'est tout. Tu es la première personne qui ne m'a jamais demandé. » Il sourit légèrement et tira les oreilles d'Harry. « Peut-être que tu devrais demander à ton tuteur si ça ne le dérange pas, non ? »

« Je le ferais demain, » promit Harry. Cependant, pour une raison quelconque, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir qu'il avait déçu Tristan d'une façon ou d'une autre. Peut-être qu'il découvrirait pourquoi pendant les vacances.

Harry se précipita dans la salle à manger, se sentant un peu paranoïaque. Encore une fois, il avait l'impression qu'il était surveillé, et cela commençait à le taper sur les nerfs. Alors qu'il entrait dans la salle à manger, il sentit quelque chose lui attraper et tirer sa cheville. Harry tomba en avant, et tomba sur la poitrine de quelqu'un plutôt que de tomber sur le sol.

« Je suis désolé, » déclara rapidement Harry. Il essaya de reculer, mais des bras forts s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, le gardant en place. Il regarda son ravisseur et se figea sous le choc. C'était Octavius Winter, un des démons mêmes que Zenith lui avait mis en garde afin de l'éviter à tout prix. « Merci de m'avoir rattrapé, mais tu peux me lâcher maintenant. Je vais bien. »

Octavius resserra simplement ses bras autour d'Harry. Il avait finalement eu le petit renardeau là où il voulait qu'il soit, et il ne voulait pas le lâcher. Il avait remarqué le petit brun dans son cours de Runes Anciennes, et il fut fasciné par le garçon. Le Kitiara semblait juste briller d'un mélange de pur pouvoir, d'innocence, de joie, et de force. C'était une combinaison irrésistible pour le démon de l'ombre.

« Octy-baby, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Le gamin semble aller parfaitement bien. »

Octavius gronda doucement au surnom et à la personne qui avait parlé. Il détestait absolument cette garce, Sheila. Depuis qu'elle a été informée de ces fiançailles avec l'héritier Winter, elle s'était accrochée à lui comme s'il lui appartenait. Aura-t-elle un réveil brutal quand elle saura que c'est Claudius l'héritier des Winter, et non lui ?

« Je te verrais une autre fois, petit renardeau, » déclara doucement Octavius, libérant à contrecœur le brun aux yeux verts. Il jeta ensuite un regard noir à Sheila et sortit de la pièce.

Par contre, Harry se tenait là en état de choc. A quoi cela rimait-il ?

« Tu vas bien, Harry ? »

Harry cligna des yeux surpris et leva les yeux pour voir Zenith se tenant devant lui avec un air inquiet. « Je vais bien. Je me suis juste pris le pied sur quelque chose. »

« Octavius ne t'a pas fait de mal ? » demanda Zenith inquiet.

« Non, » déclara Harry lentement. « Pourquoi ? »

Zenith secoua juste la tête et mena Harry vers une table vide. Cette petite réunion venait de confirmer les rumeurs qu'il avait entendues, et cela l'inquiéta grandement. Octavius prévoyait de faire la cour à Harry. Et si c'était vrai, la vie d'Harry allait devenir de plus en plus difficile. Pour une chose, Sheila irait le tuer si elle le découvrait. Cette salope était une garce possessive dès qu'il s'agissait d'Octavius.

« Quels sont tes plans pour Noël ? » demanda Harry avec un sourire.

« Je reste toujours ici pendant les vacances, » déclara calmement Zenith. « Mes parents sont morts tous les deux il y a plusieurs années et mon grand-père ne célèbre pas les fêtes. »

« Eh bien, pourquoi ne passerais-tu pas les vacances avec moi ? J'ai demandé à Tristan de venir aussi, » déclara avec espoir Harry.

« Tu es sûr que ça ne dérangerait pas ? » demanda Zenith avec un sourire affectueux.

« Je vais envoyer une lettre aujourd'hui pour demander, » déclara Harry rapidement. « Si Remus dit qu'il n'y pas de soucis, viendras-tu ? »

« Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde, » promit Zenith. Même l'idée de devoir passer plus de temps avec Tristan n'y changeait rien. En fait, depuis qu'Harry avait emménagé avec le fae, le rouquin n'est plus aussi abrasif qu'avant. Harry était vraiment un petit faiseur de miracles.

« Ne manquerait pas quoi ? » demanda Grey alors qu'il s'assit à la table.

« Harry m'a demandé de passer les vacances avec lui cette année, » répondit Zenith, souriant béatement au tigre-garou.

« Quoi ? Pas juste. Je veux passer les vacances avec Harry, moi aussi, » râla Grey comme un enfant.

« Arrête de bouder, » ordonna Zane calmement. « Tu dois passer les vacances avec ta propre famille. »

« Ce n'est toujours pas juste, » bouda Grey.

Zane soupira d'exaspération. Et c'était pour ça que Grey n'aura jamais de chance avec Harry. Autrement dit, le métamorphe était trop immature pour le Kitiara pour le considérer comme un partenaire potentiel.

« Et toi, Zane ? Que fais-tu pour les vacances ? » demanda Harry curieusement.

« Je vais les passer avec la famille de ma fiancée cette année, » déclara doucement Zane.

Grey se redressa brusquement et fixa l'incube. « Fiancée ? Quand est-ce arrivé ? »

« Mes parents m'ont fait part des arrangements l'année dernière, » déclara Zane.

« Et pourquoi je n'en entends parler que maintenant ? » demanda Grey en colère. « Qui est-ce ? »

Zane leva un sourcil au blond. « Attention, Grey. Tu ressembles à un amant jaloux. »

« J'ai déjà donné, » déclara sèchement Grey. « Si je me souviens, nous avions décidé que nous étions mieux en tant qu'amis. Encore une fois, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

« Parce que ça ne te regarde pas, » déclara crument Zane.

« Je vois, » déclara Grey doucement. Il poussa doucement son assiette et se leva. Sans rien ajouter, il se tourna et sortit de la pièce.

« S'il vous plait, excusez-moi, » déclara Zane, se levant de sa chaise et suivit le tigre-garou hors de la pièce.

« Eh bien, c'était gênant, » murmura doucement Zenith.

« J'espère qu'ils iront bien, » déclara doucement Harry.

« Ils ont vécu beaucoup de choses ensemble, » déclara Zenith de manière rassurante. « Je suis sûr qu'ils vont s'arranger. Ils ont été meilleurs amis pendant un long moment pour ne pas s'arranger. »

Harry soupira doucement. « Je l'espère sincèrement. Je n'aime pas les voir blessés et bouleversés comme ça. » Il repoussa finalement son assiette et se leva. « Je dois envoyer la lettre pour Remus avant les cours, alors je te verrais au déjeuner. »

« Fais attention, Harry, » déclara Zenith.

« De quoi ? »

« Octavius s'intéresse à toi, et cette attention peut être une chose dangereuse, » déclara solennellement Zenith. « Fais spécialement attention à Sheila. Elle t'attaquera en un battement de cils si elle croit que tu essaies de lui prendre Octavius. »

« Super, » murmura Harry. « C'est justement ce dont j'avais besoin. Une démone maladivement jalouse pour quelqu'un je connais à peine. Pourquoi ma vie ne pourrait-elle pas être normale pour changer ? »

Zenith renifla. « La normalité est très surfaite. Nous nous ne serions jamais rencontrés si tu étais normal, Harry. »

« Je suppose que tu as raison, » déclara Harry. Il lança un sourire espiègle au Dracken. « Je n'ai toujours pas décidé si c'était une bonne chose ou non. »

« Gamin, » déclara Zenith avec tendresse. « Tu devrais te dépêcher si tu veux envoyer cette lettre. Les cours commencent dans vingt minutes. »

Harry jura doucement et se précipita hors de la salle.

Deux jours plus tard, Harry reçut finalement une lettre de Remus. Un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il lut la lettre. Non seulement Tristan et Zenith pouvaient passer Noël avec eux dans le chalet, Bill avait également fait en sorte que la famille Weasley et qu'Hermione passent Noël en Egypte cette année. Il ne pouvait pas attendre.

Cependant, alors qu'il se précipitait dans la bibliothèque pour son cours de tutorat avec Zenith, une main rude attrapa Harry par les cheveux et le plaqua contre le mur. Une mèche de cheveux rouge flamboyant tomba sur son visage quand la personne derrière lui se pencha, tressaillant inconfortablement. Harry grogna silencieusement quand il vit qui le tenait immobile.

« Laisse-moi partir, Sheila. »

Sheila sourit méchamment et resserra son emprise sur ses cheveux. « Je ne pense pas que je le ferais. Tu vois, je n'aime pas quand les salopes de ton genre essaient de séduire mon homme loin de moi. »

« Super pour toi, » claqua irrité Harry. « Alors qu'est-ce que ça a à avoir avec moi ? »

« Oh, ne joue pas les innocents, petite pute, » gronda Sheila en colère. « Tu es intéressé par Octavius, et je ne le permettrais pas. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? J'ai à peine dit deux mots à Octavius depuis la rentrée. En fait, la seule fois où je lui ai parlé c'est l'autre jour quand j'ai trébuché sur lui, » déclara Harry, incrédule.

« Menteur ! » gronda Sheila, enfonçant ses ongles douloureusement dans la chevelure d'Harry.

Une fureur subite monta à travers Harry à l'accusation. Il en avait marre d'être étiqueté comme un menteur, juste parce que les gens ne voulaient pas entendre la vérité. Il recula et attrapa la main que Sheila avait dans ses cheveux, la faisant gémir de douleur quand du givre commença à se former autour de sa main.

Sheila libéra rapidement Harry et recula, berçant sa main contre sa poitrine. Elle regarda avec un soupçon de peur Harry, qui se retourna pour lui faire face, avec un air froid, en colère sur son visage. Elle pouvait pratiquement voir la magie tournoyer autour du Kitiara, et une petite voix dans sa tête lui murmurait de courir. Cependant, elle ignora stupidement l'avertissement, et regarda Harry avec mépris.

« Est-ce que la petite salope est en colère ? » railla-t-elle. « Tu n'imagines tout de même pas que tu as réussi à me faire mal avec ton petit tour de givre, n'est-ce pas ? » Ricana-t-elle et forma une boule de feu dans son autre main. « La glace est faible contre le feu. » Elle entoura sa main gelée avec le feu pour faire fondre la glace seulement pour haleter d'horreur en une fois la glace fondue. Sa main était complètement noire. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

« Comme tu l'as vu par toi-même, la glace est toute aussi mortelle à sa manière, » déclara Harry avec désinvolture. « La gelure est une garce à soigner. Tu pourrais peut-être perdre ta main si elle n'est pas correctement soignée, alors tu devrais peut-être aller aussi vite que possible à l'infirmerie. Le temps presse, tu sais. »

« P.. Perdre ma main ? » hurla de façon stridente Sheila. Elle sanglota et courra dans le couloir.

Dès qu'elle fut hors de portée de vue, Harry se laissa tomba contre le mur et glissa sur le sol. Il fut lui-même un peu horrifié de ce qu'il avait fait. Oui, Sheila l'avait attaquée en premier, mais ce qu'il venait de faire était juste cruel. Elle pouvait vraiment perdre sa main à cause de lui.

Harry finit par se lever et se traina dans la bibliothèque, ayant l'air aussi misérable que ce qu'il ressentait. Il se dirigea directement à la table de Zenith et s'assit sans un mot de salutation, laissant tomber sa tête sur la table faisant un petit bruit.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Harry ? » demanda Zenith inquiet. Il n'avait jamais vu le brun aussi misérable.

« Je suis une personne horrible et cruelle, » marmonna Harry malheureux.

Zenith cligna de surprise à cette réponse. Qu'est-ce qui a pu arriver pour lui faire croire ça ? « Pourquoi tu dis cela ? »

Harry soupira et leva ses yeux verts larmoyants vers Zenith. « Sheila pourrait vraiment perdre sa main parce que je l'ai gelée suffisamment pour causer des gelures. »

Zenith ne pouvait que regarder Harry choqué. « Pardon ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils aux Dracken. « Tu m'as bien entendu, Zenith, je me sens si horrible à cause de ça. Je veux la soignée, mais j'ai peur que si je le fais, elle pense que je suis faible ou quelque chose du genre et m'attaquera à nouveau. Que penses-tu que je devrais faire ? »

Zenith sourit au brun et retira une mèche de cheveux noirs des yeux d'Harry. « Je pense que tu devrais faire ce que ton instinct te dit. Et si elle essaie de t'attaquer encore, rappelle juste lui ce qui aurait pu arriver si tu n'étais pas intervenu pour aider. »

« Tu as raison, » soupira Harry. « Mais elle est tellement désagréable. Elle m'a plaqué contre le mur et m'a presque arraché mes cheveux avec ces putains de griffes. »

« Es-tu blessé quelque part ? » demanda immédiatement Zenith, en se levant de sa chaise.

« Juste quelques égratignures c'est tout, » répondit rapidement Harry. « Ils seront guéris demain matin. » Il sourit à l'air soulagé de Zenith. Il se leva et attrapa le bras du Dracken. « Allez, viens. Sheila devrait encore être à l'infirmerie. De plus, je ne pourrais pas me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit tant que je ne l'ai pas fait. »

« D'accord, » déclara Zenith tendrement.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, Harry fut abattu d'entendre quelqu'un pleurer doucement. De l'appréhension s'installa dans son estomac, il approcha doucement du lit au rideau tiré et l'ouvrit. Sheila était assise sur le lit avec sa main noircie étreinte dans sa poitrine avec des larmes coulant le long de son visage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu n'en as pas fait assez ? » demanda-t-elle en pleurant.

« C'est pour ça que je suis là, » soupira Harry. Il attrapa sa main, ignorant ses efforts pour éviter qu'il l'attrape et l'entourât de ses propres mains. Inspirant profondément, il puisa sur sa magie de guérissions et l'envoya dans la main qu'il tenait.

Sheila haleta de douleur alors que la magie se hâta au travers de sa main engourdie, retournant lentement la peau noircie à sa couleur crème d'origine. Quand toutes les traces de gelures furent parties, Harry lâcha sa main et recula de quelques pas avant que Zenith n'enroule ses bras autour du brun pour le maintenir.

Sheila fixa sa main en état de choc. La médicomage lui avait dit qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour guérir sa main et que la seule option qu'il restait était d'amputer le membre pour éviter que les gelures ne se propagent. Comment ce garçon avait-il réussi à la guérir entièrement ?

Harry soupira et s'affala un peu dans les bras de Zenith. « Je suis fatigué, Zenith. J'ai causé beaucoup plus de dommages que je ne le pensais. »

« Alors, endors-toi. Je te ramènerais dans ta chambre en toute sécurité, » déclara Zenith doucement, portant le brun comme une mariée.

« Ok, » marmonna Harry endormi. Sachant que le Dracken tiendrait sa promesse, il céda finalement à la fatigue et s'endormit dans les bras de Zenith.

Zenith se tourna pour partir, mais s'arrêta à la porte et donna à Sheila un regard froid. « Ne t'approche plus de lui. Ce qu'il t'a fait aujourd'hui te paraîtra trivial en comparaison. »

Sheila se figea à la menace. Zenith pouvait sembler doux par rapport à la plupart des démons, mais il était d'abord et avant tout un Dracken, et les Drackens peuvent être les créatures les plus vicieuses au monde quand quelqu'un qu'ils aiment ou eux-mêmes étaient menacés. Il semblerait que ce Dracken avait finalement trouvé quelqu'un qu'il voulait protéger plus que tout.

Finalement, Sheila hocha sèchement de la tête. Elle garderait ses distances avec le garçon. Elle se frotta la main nouvellement guérie distraitement. Une confrontation fut largement suffisante pour la convaincre.

« Sage décision, » déclara Zenith froidement, se retournant et quitta la pièce.

Zenith porta Harry dans sa chambre et installa le brun dans son lit. Harry soupira doucement et frotta sa joue plus profondément contre l'oreiller de Zenith, se reposant dans un profond sommeil. Zenith sourit rêveusement à la vue, souhaitant que ce fût contre lui que se blottit Harry. Cependant, il y avait encore de l'espoir. La confiance était la première étape.


End file.
